An Adventure To Remember
by Love.Fiction.2017
Summary: Nadia has been living with the Lars family for over a year and has been in a relationship with her farm boy, Luke Skywalker for over two years. After Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are killed, she is whizzed off on an adventure of a lifetime. She will experience it all. RIP Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia.) LS/OC and LO/HS. HIATUS. SORRY!
1. Nadia Danvers

Nadia Danvers

 _Chapter 1_

POWER STATION (A COUPLE HOURS BEFORE THE MOVIE STARTS)

Luke bursts into the power station, waking The Fixer, a rugged mechanic and a young dishevelled girl who has been asleep in his lap. They grumbled as he races through the office, yelling wildly.

"Did I hear a young noise blast through here?"

"It was just wormie on another rampage." The mechanic said.

Luke bounces into a small room behind the office where Deak and Windy, two tough boys about the same age as Luke, are playing a computer pool-like game with Biggs, a burly, handsome boy a few years older than the rest. His flashy city attire is a sharp contrast to the loose-fitting tunics of the farm boys. A robot repairs some equipment in the background.

"Shape it up you guys! Biggs?" Luke's surprise at the appearance of Biggs gives way to great joy and emotion. They give each other a great bear hug.

"I didn't know you were back! When did you get in?" Luke asked happily.

"Just now. I wanted to surprise you, hot shot. I thought you'd be here...Certainly didn't expect you to be out working." Biggs laughed.

"The Academy didn't change you much...but you're back so soon? Hey, what happened, didn't you get your commission?"

Biggs has an air of cool that seems slightly phony. "Of course I got it. Signed aboard The Rand Ecliptic last week. First mate Biggs Darklighter at your service..." He salutes. "...I just came to say good-bye to all you unfortunate landlocked simpletons."

Everyone laughed, the dazzling spectacle of his dashing friend is almost too much for Luke, but suddenly he snaps out of it.

"I almost forgot. There's a battle going on! Right here in our system. Come and look!"

"Not again! Forget it."

The group stumbles out into the stifling desert sun. The girl and The Fixer complain and are forced to shade their eyes. Luke has his binoculars out scanning the heavens. "There they are!"

Biggs takes the binoculars from Luke as the others strain to see something with the naked eye. Through the binoculars Biggs sees two small silver specks.

"That's no battle, hot shot... they're just sitting there! Probably a freighter-tanker refuelling."

Luke looked worried, "But there was a lot of firing earlier..."

The girl grabs the binoculars away banging them against the building in the process. Luke grabs them. "Hey Camie, easy with those..."

"Don't worry about it, Wormie. Where's Nadia today anyway? You two are normally joined at the hip."

"Uh she's helping my Aunt Beru today." The Fixer gives Luke a hard look and the young farm boy shrugs his shoulders in resignation.

"I keep telling you, the Rebellion is a long way from here. I doubt if the Empire would even fight to keep this system. Believe me Luke, this planet is a big hunk of nothing..." Luke nodded, agreeing although it's obvious he isn't sure why. The group stumbles back into the power station, grumbling about Luke's ineptitude.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BACK AT THE SKYWALKER FARM.

"Anything else you want me to do? Do you want me to help you cook dinner?" a young brown haired and green eyed girl asked. She was around 5 foot and 5 inches tall and had a very slim figure. She was wearing a brown tunic, her hair pulled back from her face. She was a very beautiful girl and was the girlfriend of Luke Skywalker.

"Yes Nadia dear, just chop those vegetables if you don't mind." Aunt Beru said.

"Of course." She went over to the tap and washed her hands.

Nadia Danvers had been staying with the Skywalker's for over a year after her parents were killed by imperial troops after they left Tatooine. The Skywalker's had been very good to her, since she became friends with Luke at the age of fifteen. They started going out together when they were both seventeen. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were like family to her, and they hoped that one day Luke and Nadia would marry and take over the farm after they died.

"So how are you doing, Aunt Beru I know we haven't talked properly in a few days, I guess I have been really caught up in my chores." Nadia asked, trying to make a conversation between them.

Aunt Beru smiled while cooking, "You mean caught up in Luke chores?"

She tried not to blush as Aunt Beru stared at her, "Erm… no of course not Aunt Beru."

Aunt Beru chuckled, "I'm only kidding. As long as you two are being safe that's all I care about."

She tried not to cut her finger in embarrassment. They never _do it_ when Aunt Beru or Uncle Owen are home, but it wasn't like she was going to tell her that. "Y-yes, we are. D-don't worry." God she felt like killing herself. She has her own room but sometimes sneaks into Luke's room at night, _not for that t_ hough.

"Okay, enough with that I can see I'm making you uncomfortable dear. Have you seen your Aunt recently?" she asked.

A pang of hurt shot through her, "No I haven't heard from her in months." She was close to her Aunt after her parents died, but the fact that she lives on the other side of Tatooine and didn't even come to visit her hurt.

Aunt Beru drew her into a hug, "Oh I'm sorry dear. I know how hard this last year has been for you."

Nadia hugged her back, closing her eyes. "I know. I'm forever thankful that I have you, Uncle Own and Luke."

Aunt Beru kissed the side of her head in a motherly fashion, "Anytime dear."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(BACK AT THE POWER STATION)

Luke and Biggs are walking and drinking a malt brew. Fixer and the others can be heard working inside.

"So I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners and came in low on Deak's trail. I was so close I thought I was going to fry my instruments. As it was I busted up the Skyhopper pretty bad. Uncle Owen was pretty upset. He grounded me for the rest of the season. You should have been there... it was fantastic." Luke said laughing.

Biggs looked at him, "You ought to take it easy Luke. You may be the hottest bushpilot this side of Mos Eisley, but those little Skyhoppers are dangerous. Keep it up, and one day, whammo, you're going to be nothing more than a dark spot on the down side of a canyon wall. What does Nadia have to say about this?"

"She says I have to be more careful, you know she's a real worrywart sometimes and anyway, look who's talking. Now that you've been around those giant starships you're beginning to sound like my uncle. You've gotten soft in the city..."

"I've missed you kid." Biggs said quietly.

Luke shrugged, "Well, things haven't been the same since you left, Biggs. It's been so... quiet."

"Quiet? Really, you have Nadia. I doubt things are quiet when you are with her." She said winking.

"You know what I mean. I don't really have anyone other than her." Luke mumbled looking down.

Biggs looks around then leans close to Luke.

"Luke, I didn't come back just to say good-bye... I shouldn't tell you this, but you're the only one I can trust... and if I don't come back, I want somebody to know." Luke's eyes are wide with Biggs' seriousness and loyalty.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made some friends at the Academy." He whispered, "...when our frigate goes to one of the central systems, we're going to jump ship and join the Alliance..." Luke, amazed and stunned, is almost speechless.

"Join the Rebellion?! Are you kidding?" That was something Luke secretly wanted to do. "How?"

"Quiet down will ya! You got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater!"

"Hey that's what Nadia says. I am quiet." He started to whisper. "Listen how quiet I am. You can barely hear me."

Biggs shakes his head angrily and then continues. "My friend has a friend on Bestine who might help us make contact."

Luke's eyes widened. "You're crazy! You could wander around forever trying to find them."

"I know it's a long shot, but if I don't find them I'll do what I can on my own... It's what we always talked about. Luke, I'm not going to wait for the Empire to draft me into service. The Rebellion is spreading and I want to be on the right side….the side I believe in."

"And I'm stuck here..." Luke said mumbled.

"I thought you were going to the Academy next term. You'll get your chance to get off this rock."

"Not likely! I had to cancel my application. Nadia doesn't want to go without me. There has been a lot of unrest among the Sandpeople since you left... they've even raided the outskirts of Anchorhead."

"Your uncle could hold off a whole colony of Sandpeople with one blaster."

"I know, but he's got enough vaporators going to make the place pay off. He needs me for just one more season. I can't leave him now. Besides Uncle Owen want's me and Nadia to run the farm after they die."

"I feel for you, Luke, you're going to have to learn what seems to be important or what really is important. What good is all your uncle's work if it's taken over by the Empire? You know they're starting nationalize commerce in the central systems... it won't be long before your uncle is merely a tenant, slaving for the greater glory of the Empire."

"It couldn't happen here. You said it yourself. The Empire won't bother with this rock."

"Things always change." Biggs said.

"I wish I was going... Are you going to be around long?" Luke asked, Biggs looked sad for his friend.

"No, I'm leaving in the morning..."

"Then I guess I won't see you." Luke looked sad.

"Maybe someday... I'll keep a lookout."

"Well, I'll be at the Academy next season... after that who knows. I won't be drafted into the Imperial Starfleet that's for sure... Take care of yourself, you'll always be the best friend I've got."

"Tell Nadia I said goodbye. So long, Luke." Biggs turns away from his old friend and heads towards the power station.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A couple of hours later back the Skywalker farm, dinner was still cooking and Nadia was doing some of her washing up in the laundry room when she heard the door open.

"Hey dear do you mind accompanying me and Luke to see the Jawa's?" Uncle Owen said.

"Sure, just give me a minute." She said and put the rest of her washing in the washer.

She left the laundry room and went up the steps and followed Uncle Owen who greeted Luke.

"Hey your back." She said as Luke walked towards her. She could make out the The Jawa's mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house. The Jawa's scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be.

"Yeah, had to say goodbye to Biggs though." He sighed, the twin suns hot on their heads.

"Oh I'm sorry Luke. I'm gonna miss him too." She said sadly. Luke looked down.

"Come on you two." Uncle Owen said, gesturing them to follow him to the Jawa's holding the droids. They started to walk with him. Aunt Beru calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke jogs over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard. Uncle Owen and Nadia are talking with Jawa.

"Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce!"

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him!" He shouted back then turned to jog back over to his uncle and girlfriend as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Ok I changed the story to having it as Luke's girlfriend at the start instead of Nadia just meeting him at the start. I hope I get some reviewers soon, I have had two favourites, Arianna Le Fay and the-mad-girl-with-a-book. Also four followers Arianna Le Fay and Wildheart75 and golden-priestess and the-mad-girl-with-a-book, thanks for that! But could you review aswell?_

 _Please review and tell me what you all think._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Goldie and his little blue friend

Goldie and his little blue friend

 _Chapter 2_

Luke returns to his uncle and girlfriend as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Uncle Owen said to a tall golden droid.

"Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..." The golden droid gets interrupted by Uncle Owen.

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

Nadia hears the interaction between Uncle Owen and the Droid, amazed she goes over to them.

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter...very similar to your vaporators. You could say..."

"Do you speak Bocce?" He asked, Nadia looks at the droid.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce..."

"All right shut up!" Nadia laughed, _looks like this one will be a talker alright_. Uncle Owen turned to the Jawa.

"I'll take this one."

"Shutting up, sir." The droid looked at the two.

"Luke, Nadia, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

"But we was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..." Luke argued.

"You both can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it." Luke sighed and glanced at the droid. Nadia shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Come on Goldie." Nadia said to the droid.

The droid looked at her, about to protest. "Shh." She put a finger to his metal mouth. Luke walked in front of them. "Well, come on, Red, let's go."

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, one of the little droids lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after the tall golden driod. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. _Awww he must be friends with Goldie here,_ Nadia thought. Uncle Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke, Nadia and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

"Uncle Owen..." Luke shouted.

"Yeah?"

Nadia looked over at the droid, "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" She said, Uncle Owen turned to the head Jawa. "What're you trying to push on us?" The Jawa goes into a loud spiel throwing his hands up in the air. Meanwhile, Nadia caught the other droid that had been zapped at and seen that is has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. The golden droid taps Luke on the shoulder.

Excuse me, sir and mistress but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." Luke looked at Nadia for confirmation. She nodded.

"Uncle Owen..."

Uncle Owen turned again, "Yeah?"

"What about that one?" Luke pointed to the blue one.

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one." With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for the blue one.

Nadia nudged Luke, "Let's just hope this one doesn't blow up."

"Mistress, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." They wait for the blue one to come over.

Uncle Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke, Nadia and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry. "Okay, let's go." The two adults walk in front of the droids.

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity."

Nadia smiled, it sounded like they were friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. The golden droid lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder the little blue droid rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" Nadia chuckled, while setting the more oil in to it.

The blue droid beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slammed a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. We're never gonna get out of here!" He jumped up and grabbed a cloth.

"Luke calm down…we will soon." Nadia said.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" The golden droid said.

Luke glanced at the battered robot. He then looked at Nadia, a bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport us off this rock!"

"Yeah this is our home don't get us wrong but we want to see something different." Nadia said, she wanted to get off this rock as much as he did.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

"I see, sir." The golden droid said.

"Uh, you can call me Luke. That's Nadia." He pointed to her. The droid looked at her and then back at Luke.

"I see, Sir Luke, and mistress Nadia." They both chuckled at the droid.

Nadia laughed and helped him out of the tub, "No just Luke and Nadia thanks."

"And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo." Threepio explained.

"Hello." Luke said to Artoo while trying get something that's apparently stuck inside him.

"I knew you two were friends from the way Artoo was following us before." Nadia smiled. _They seemed like an odd pair but they undeniably fitted after all opposites do attract even for friends._

Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Nadia began drying Threepio with a towel.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

Nadia agreed, "I know how old you are two anyway?"

Artoo beeped. Threepio looked at Nadia, "We've been around for a very long time and with all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

Nadia's eyes widened and Luke's head whipped to the side and he shot up from his place on the ground. "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

"Wow." Nadia whispered. Luke too excited pressed on for more information. "Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways."

Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. Nadia jumped in surprised. He sat up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of a young woman the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colours as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke and Nadia's mouth hung open in awe.

The young woman pleaded in the hologram. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What's this?" Nadia asked. Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The young woman continued to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?! He asked you a question..." He pointed to the hologram. "What is that?"

Artoo whistled his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The young woman continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. Nadia kept looking at the woman and kept listening to her words.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"Oh, he says it's nothing, mistress. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

"Who is she? She's looks like she's in trouble." Luke said staring at the young woman, he had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember how.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir."

 _Kenobi as in Ben Kenobi?_ Nadia wondered.

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..."

Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out a whistle and squirms around, "Is there more to this recording?"

"What?" Nadia asked _, why the droid was doing that._

"Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. It's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir and mistress I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

Luke and Nadia look at each other. _It couldn't be could it? Kenobi? They both thought._

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi." Luke said looking at Nadia.

She shrugged, "Well we don't anyone any else with the name Kenobi. It could be." She said. They both stared at each other deep in thought, until Threepio cut in.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, we don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke's looks at the young princess for a few moments.

"I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. Nadia can you play back the whole thing." Artoo beeps something to Threepio.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Luke look deep in thought, until Nadia tapped him.

"H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side.

"There you go." The princess immediately disappears.

"Hey where did she go?" Nadia asked, Luke looked to where she was then turned back to the droids.

"Well, wait a minute. Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Luke demanded. Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment and kicks him.

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!"

"You must be able to get it back Artoo." Nadia said, Luke opened his mouth until Aunt Beru shouted.

"Luke? Nadia! Come to dinner!" Luke stood up and shook his head at the malfunctioning robot.

Nadia got up aswell, "All right, we will be right there, Aunt Beru!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and Nadia pats Artoo.

"Try and get it back little guy." She said politely he whistled in response. Luke turned to Threepio.

"Well, see what you can do with him. We will be right back." Luke and Nadia hurried out of the room.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for them." Threepio demanded. Artoo beeps in response. "No, I don't think he likes you at all. Mistress Nadia seems to like us though." Artoo beeps.

"No, I don't like him either." Artoo beeps once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hey! The second chapter is done. These chapters will probably won't always be as long as this but I will try not to disappoint you all. I had a question about if Nadia will become a Jedi and I am not sure yet. I don't know how I would work that out because her parents were just normal people, they weren't Jedi's but I am not sure yet. Any suggestions would be great though. Next chapter will be Artoo running away to find Ben Kenobi and some Luke and Nadia moments/time._

 _Thanks to all the followers and favourites and my two reviewers._

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. The Twin Suns

The Twin Suns

 _Chapter 3_

Luke and Nadia walk in the kitchen and Luke sits in the middle of Aunt Beru and Owen while Nadia sits facing Luke. Aunt Beru, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.

"Thank you." Nadia said, as she sat down to the food.

"You know, we think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." Luke said, as he picked at his food.

"What makes you think that?" Uncle Owen asked.

Luke looked at Nadia who nodded, then at Uncle Owen, "Well, we stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke and Nadia don't notice the look that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru send each other across the table. He is looked alarmed at the mention of his name, but managed to control himself.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben."

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now." Uncle Owen said, he then turned to Nadia who was quietly eating her dinner.

"How is the other droid Nadia? Is he cleaned up?"

"Yeah he's fine. He told us they had been on a lot of adventures recently." She said, Uncle Owen opens his mouth to answer.

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke cuts in.

Uncle Owen shook his head. "He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father."

Luke's interest immediately perked up, "He knew my father?!" Nadia looked at Luke, he looked like an excited kid. She knew he wanted to know about his father but every time he mentioned it to his Aunt and Uncle, they would just brush it off or tell him that he died a long time ago before Luke even knew him. Nadia was lucky, she had a mother and father who loved her and who she grew up with, Luke didn't have a mother or father. He was very lucky and grateful for his Aunt and Uncle and she knew he loved them dearly.

"I told you to forget it. You're only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers." Uncle Owen said a little too quickly and sounded a little mad.

"How's your dinner dear?" Aunt Beru asked Nadia.

"Oh it's very good thank you. What about you Luke?" Nadia asked, Luke to try and get him to change the subject. Uncle Owen wasn't a person to mess with if he didn't like what you were saying.

"Yes I'm enjoying it, thank you." He nodded at his Aunt. He then took another bite then continued. "I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." _Uh no, here we go._ Nadia thought.

Uncle Owen's face became a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. Nadia saw right through it. She knew that Uncle Owen was struggling to let go of Luke, but it was time for him to grow up and move on. She really didn't want to go to the Academy without him.

"You mean the next semester before harvest?" Uncle Owen asked, sipping his soup.

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." He glanced at Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Nadia looked at Uncle Owen's face for a reaction. She didn't want to cancel her application again if he says Luke can't go.

"Harvest is when I need you the most its only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands and then you can go to the Academy next year." He turned to Nadia. "What about you Nadia? Are you wanting to go this year too?" As he looked at Nadia, he didn't notice Luke's face dropping in disappointment.

"Well, I don't really want to go without Luke and if you need help, I will stay on with Luke and help until next year…" She said looking at Uncle Owen. Luke continued to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

He nodded, and turned back to nephew. "You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole 'nother year. Nadia wants to go and so do I." Luke protested again.

"Look, it's only one more season. Plus Nadia is free to go now, but as she said," He glanced at her, "She doesn't want to go without you."

"It's fine really I don't mind." Nadia said trying to get his attention away from Luke who was getting more frustrated. Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stood up.

Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left." He mumbled, about to go but Aunt Beru stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Luke didn't look at anyone them while he spoke. "It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Luke walked out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner. Nadia looked down at her dinner, not feeling very hungry anymore.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him." Aunt Beru said, Nadia thought she saw some guilt on his face.

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise."

Nadia began eating her dinner again but stopped when she heard the next words. "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Uncle Owen said, Nadia looked a bit startled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

As if he forgot she was there, "Forget it. Eat the rest of your dinner." He said, and Aunt Beru shared a look with him again.

 _That's what I'm afraid of._ Nadia was determined to find out what that meant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…..

The giant twin Suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke walked out of the Lars home, and strolled to a dune while kicking a rock on his way. Luke stands watching the twin suns for a few moments, the breeze waving through his hair as he watched the orange sun and white sun in the sky. This was his favourite thing to do at night. Just watching the twin suns going down thinking that there was something else out there for him than rock and sand. He was deep in thought of everything and soon it would be night time, then tomorrow another day. He didn't even notice or hear someone come up to him. "Hey." It was Nadia of course.

They didn't say anything to each other for a few moments. They just enjoyed the sunset. A breeze coursed through her and she shivered a little. "I am heading to my room, don't stay up too late farmboy." She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and, he gave her a small grin. She turned and walked into the house.

He looked down briefly before looking at the departing suns. _We will get out of here one day, I'll make sure of it._ He thought to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke entered the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He took a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas' were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.

"What are you doing hiding there?" He asked. Threepio stumbled forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission."

"Oh, no!" Luke raced out of the garage followed by Threepio. Luke rushed out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro-robot. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.

"That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times." Threepio explained, Luke kept looking through the electro binoculars.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight, blast it!" He said, gritting his teeth.

Threepio tapped his shoulder. "Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?"

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning."

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night." Uncle Owen shouted from across the desert.

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it." He took one final look across the dim horizon.

"You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that, sir." Threepio said, looking around. "Where's Mistress Nadia, sir. Does she know about Artoo?"

Luke shook his head. "No, right go straight into the garage and power down for the night. First thing we will go and look for him tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Luke ushered him to follow. "Come on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia was just getting ready for bed, she had changed into a white nightgown and a robe to go over it and was combing her hair that just led right down to her breasts. She had a little mini light in her room that was just enough for her to see properly. A knock on her door stopped her. She went over and pressed the button on her door to open. It was Luke and he looked worried, "Luke what's wrong?"

He pushed her inside and pressed the button to close the door. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were only down two doors away and he didn't want them to hear. "Artoo has gone."

"What!" She shouted, but regretted it when Luke pressed a hand over her mouth. "Keep it down will you. If they find out about this, they will kill me." He said.

"Where do you think he's gone?" She whispered, lowly. He sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I don't know. Threepio says he was babbling about this mission he has to go on. I don't know." He shook his head.

"It's ok, we'll just have to look for him tomorrow." She said sitting next to him, she smiled slightly.

"Why do you think Uncle Owen wants me here so badly?" He asked, she looked at him serious for a moment wondering if she tell him what his Uncle said about his father.

"I think he just doesn't want you go away…he loves you too much and he thinks of you as a son, more than a nephew." She said honest and clear.

"I just want to get out of here Nadie. You don't how much I want see other things, other planets…" He mumbled, she touched his cheek.

"I know so do I, but your Uncle has been good to you Luke. One more year won't hurt. If it makes you feel any better you will still have me." She smiled, trying to cheer him up. He touched her hair that was hanging down. He started stroking her hair, letting her hair fall through his fingers. She loved it when he did that, it made her want to fall asleep.

"Mmm...That feels nice. How have you got such a great touch?" she sighed, her eyes closing and leaned her head on his shoulder. He chuckled lowly. They sat there for a few moments, in silence. Nadia noticed Luke's robe was dirty from cleaning the droid. She touched it, "It seems like you change for bed Mister."

He looked down at it, "Oh yeah." He touched her fingers that are on his robe. "You staying in my room tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here. You're welcome to sleep in here though." She winked looking up at him. He smiled, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Sure, just let me get clean up and changed."

"Ok," she then got up from the bed and returned to doing her hair. Luke got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Well I might be asleep when you come back, you know how long you take sometimes. So goodnight kiss first." She walked over to him and cupped his face and planted a long kiss to his lips, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

If it was one thing she loved about Luke, it was that he was great kisser. She loved how he wrapped her in his arms and held her like she was the only thing that was keeping him sane. Before they got too carried away, she broke it. He looked dazed. Her kisses doing that to him. "Alright, go and get changed and get your butt back in here." She said, feeling tingly. He nodded while grinning and left.

NEARLY FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…..

Luke came back all clean and in fresh night clothes for bed, but Nadia was already fast asleep. Her hands under her pillow and she had her back to Luke as he climbed into bed with her. "Goodnight, Nadie." He kissed the back of her head smelling her sweet hair that smelt like roses and wrapped an arm around her waist and settling down to sleep.

 _Tomorrow will just be the same. Another normal and boring day…_ Was his last thoughts before he fell into deep sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Chapter 3! This was quite a long one…I think I will be doing something with Nadia and if she will become a Jedi. I don't think she will become a Jedi Knight like Luke will. I will explain more when we get into the story more. Thanks a lot to my reviewers and favourites and followers. I hope I get more reviewers soon._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Obi Wan Kenobi

Obi Wan Kenobi

 _Chapter 4_

THE LARS FARM.

As morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The sound of a speeder can be heard, in the middle of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.

"Luke? Nadia? Luke? Nadia?!" he looked around, before going into the kitchen to his wife. Aunt Beru prepared the morning breakfast. Uncle Owen entered in a huff.

"Have you seen those two this morning?"

"He said they had some things to do before they both started today, so they left early." She replied, setting the food into a steamer.

He looked confused, "Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him? I didn't hear them."

She nodded, "I think so."

"Well, they'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay." He grunted sitting down and watching her as she laid out breakfast.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

LUKE'S SPEEDER SOMEWHERE IN THE DERSET

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio piloted the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. Luke leaned over the back of the speeder and adjusted something in the motor compartment.

"How's that!" He shouted, as he and Nadia looked checked it out.

Threepio signalled that is fine and Luke turned back into the wind-whipped cockpit and popped the canopy shut. He squinted his eyes while looking around him. Nadia winced as sand blew in her eye, it was a good thing she had her hair pulled into a bun today otherwise she would be having a very bad hair day.

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far."

Nadia glanced in the direction that he looked in and done a quick once over again, "We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well."

Threepio who was beside them in the speeder, "Sir Luke and Mistress Nadia would it help if you told him it was my fault."

"Sure! He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so..." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..." Threepio exclaimed.

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid... hit the accelerator." Luke said, as Nadia did as she was told.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of them are marginally human creatures who raised a long ominous laser rifle and pointed it at the speeder but the second creature and grabbed the gun before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, spoke in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seemed to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain. The Tusken Raider approached two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke and Nadia jogged up to the little driod with Luke's long laser rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?"

Nadia shook her head, "We have been looking everywhere for you Artoo,"

The little droid whistled a feeble reply, as Threepio posed menacingly behind the little runaway.

"Master Luke and Mistress Nadia here are your rightful owners now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." He bickered to his little friend.

Nadia then got a sense of someone was watching them, she felt strange like she could sense something was there or was waiting to happen.

"Well come on it's getting late, I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up." Luke said trying to get the bickering and bantering between the two droids to stop.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop."

"No, he's not going to try anything." Nadia said about the little droid. Luke nodded beside her.

Suddenly the little robot jumped to life and frantically screamed and whistled in alarm.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked his hands up in confusion.

"Oh my..." Threepio paused, "sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

Nadia immediately tensed and Luke swung his rifle into position and looked to the south.

"Sandpeople? Or worse!" He said, "Come on, let's have a look. Come on." He said to the three who hesitated then followed.

"Luke I don't think we should..." She trailed off. She followed Luke as he carefully made his way to the top of a rock ridge, and they both stayed low as they looked at the scene. Nadia kept a steady hand on his arm, while he looked through the electrobinoculars. She didn't have pair of them herself but she could see riderless banthas ahead of them. Threepio came up behind them, "What is it?" He said rather loudly.

"Banthas Threepio be quiet!" Nadia whispered urgently then it caught up to her. _That's strange are was the sandpeople?_

"There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now."

Luke watched the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. The three of them jumped when something huge moved in front of his field of view. Before Luke, Nadia and Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider loomed over them. Threepio who lost his balance fell backwards down the ridge of the hill. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii - the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke managed to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces.

"LUKE!" Nadia shouted as he dodged the weapon. The sinister Raider stood over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh, just as she was about to help Luke another Tusken Raider came up and hit her on the side of head with his gaderffii stick. She blacked out next to Luke on the hill. The sound of Tusken Raiders could be heard echoing in the hills….

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Artoo forced himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. Followed by Luke, Nadia is dragged after him and dumped beside him. The Sandpeople then ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions.

Everything is quiet for a few moments as Artoo watched the Sandpeople taking things out of the speeder then a great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. Artoo moved even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grew even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leaned over Luke and Nadia. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. The old man squinted his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy and farm girl. Artoo makes a slight sound and the man turned and looked right at him.

"Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." He waved him over. Artoo waddled over to were his master and mistress laid over on the floor. Artoo begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead then he checks Nadia's forehead.

"Don't worry, they will be ok."

Luke began to open his eyes, and slowly touched his head. _Ow, I feel like I had been hit by a thousand ton rock._

"What happened?" He said uneasily, sitting up and noticing Nadia's unconscious form beside him.

"Nadia! Wake up." He said shaking her gently, she moaned taking his hand away from her face as it hurt like hell. She was forming a bruise on the side of her head.

 _That's just great._ She thought to herself.

"Rest easy, you two. It looks like you both have had a busy day. You're fortunate you both are still in one piece." He said helping Luke sit up straight. Luke was more concerned for Nadia at the moment to even recognize who this strange old man was.

"You ok?" He said to her, she winced slightly but nodded. He turned his attention to the man. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a dull pain.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" He cried, taking his hand to help himself up.

 _So this is Ben Kenobi, who may possibly be Obi Wan Kenobi._ Nadia thought.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before..."

"There seems to be no stopping him." Nadia joked, leaning on Luke.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

"Do you know who he is?" Nadia asked. Ben's expression changed in a second they mention Obi Wan, Ben pondered this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time." He said, in his own little world.

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Nadia nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet."

"You know him?" They both asked.

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born." He grinned, he looked at Nadia his expression changed too like he realized something then turned back to Luke.

 _That was strange. Why did he look at me like that?_

"Then the droid does belong to you." He motioned to Artoo, who beeped.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." He suddenly looked up at the overhanging cliffs. There is another noise that indicated more Sandpeople may be on their way.

Ben stood up and helped Nadia up with Luke. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Artoo let out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around and Nadia realizes who they are missing.

"Threepio!" They both said, rushing to search for him, "How could we forget him?" She said.

It didn't take long for them to find Threepio, or parts of him that is. "Can you stand? We have to get out of here before the Sandpeople return." Luke asked, concerned and holding one of his arms. Nadia helped Artoo in the speeder as Luke tried to get Threepio up. Ben went over to him and gave him his other arm, "You four go on without me, and I don't think I can make it. There's no sense in you risking yourselves on my account. I'm done for."

Artoo made a beeping sound.

"That's ridiculous Threepio." Nadia said, as Luke shook his head.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?"

Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet. Nadia and Artoo watched from the top of the pit. Ben glanced around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.

"Quickly, son... they're on the move."

They rushed to the speeder and whizzed away….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Well this seems to be going along smoothly up to now. I guess this is where the story picks up now that they have met Ben Kenobi or should I say Obi Wan Kenobi. I am actually dreading writing the scene were Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are found, it's so sad…_

 _Thanks to my reviews and followers and favourites, I have got these past few days. I hope continue to get more._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Force Sensitive

Force Sensitive

 _Chapter 5_

The small, spartan little hut was cluttered with desert junk but it still managed to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security, Nadia thought it was like home as she prepared some drinks for them. She took the tray into the next room were Luke was in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, and Ben or Obi Wan now sat.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke explained to Ben. She placed the blue milk on the table in front of them.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Ben said as he took a cup of milk of the table.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked, leaning forward and Nadia helped him with Threepio. She was quite a good mechanic herself.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Ben said without looking at the two.

"I wish I'd known him." Luke mumbled, looking at the sandy floor. Nadia looked down too sad that he couldn't meet him.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. He also was a good friend. Which reminds me..." He got up and went over to a chest where he rummaged around.

Nadia and Luke looked at each other and they both shrugged, having no idea what Ben was looking for. Luke turned back to finish repairing Threepio and started to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke then puts the bolt on the table. Ben shuffled up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

Threepio turned to Luke and Nadia, "Sir and Mistress if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while."

"Sure, go ahead." Luke said, more interested into what Ben was saying. Threepio's eyes lit down, and he slumped to the side.

 _Finally we have some peace and quiet._ Nadia thought.

Ben handed Luke the saber. "What does it do?" Nadia asked, and Ben turned his gaze to her.

"This young Nadia is a Jedi's weapon." He informed her, as Luke took a liking to it and pressed the button.

"Your father's lightsaber. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

A long beam shot out about four feet and flickered there. The light played across the ceiling. Artoo beeped in wonder as he looked at the blue light swished back and forth.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time and for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardian of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

Nadia knew Luke wasn't really listening he was too engrossed with the lightsaber. Ben turned his gaze to her once again. "I have noticed young one that the force is also strong in you."

Nadia looked a little startled at what he said, "Really how?"

He touched his beard, "Who were your parents? Where they Jedi's?"

"No, they were just farmers. My Dad was called Mark Danvers and my mother was called Niaa Reynolds. Does that ring any bells? " Nadia explained to the old Jedi.

"Hmm….not that I know of. But you are force sensitive as it seems." He looked at her and Luke grinned at her before asking.

"How did my father die?"

Ben's expression turned to a frown, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil. He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct, Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked. He had heard about it but never really believed in it. Also his girlfriend being told that she was force sensitive made him want to know more.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Artoo makes beeping sounds.

Nadia held the cup of blue milk close, as Luke's gaze faltered. Ben sat down to listen to Artoo's message.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face.

"I seem to have found it." Ben said. Luke stopped his work as the lovely girl's image flickered before his eyes. Nadia noticed the look that Luke was giving the young princess. It didn't make her jealous it was like he knew her or had a feeling that he had seen her face before. It made Nadia curious of who she was and why Luke was so curious with her and why he had that look on his face every time he seen her.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." She said pleadingly.

She flickered off as the little static and the transmission is cut short. Ben leaned back and scratched his head. He silently puffed on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke and Nadia sat quietly not knowing what to say. What Ben said next both shocked them.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan." He said to the young couple.

"Alderaan?" Nadia asked, her eyes darted to Luke.

"We're not going to Alderaan. We've got to go home. It's late, me and Nadia are in for it as it is." Luke shakily laughed shaking his head. He walked to the other side of the room.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben said, looking at the both of them.

Nadia knew he wanted to go, and she did too. They wanted more than anything to get off this planet.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Luke said his gaze returning to the floor.

"That's your uncle talking." Ben said, Nadia nodded too it was true. Ben turned to Nadia. "How about you?"

"I would love too, I know for a fact Luke wants to go. It's just Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru have been very good to us. To me. My family was killed last year and they took me in, I don't think just leaving them would be a good idea…."

Luke slapped a hand to his face, "Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke." The wise man said trying to encourage him and Nadia too.

"Look, we can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going…"

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Ben said disappointed, and looked away from them.

Nadia got up and walked over to Luke. He looked at her sadly and she knew he wanted to go. He sighed heavily running a hand over his hair, "Ok let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _This was quite a short one this time… Thanks to my new reviews and followers. As you know now, Nadia is force sensitive…and she will be learning but not any time soon. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Next chapter is a sad one I'm afraid…you all know what happens next._

 _Also if you want to know how the next chapter is close to completion you can all check my profile as it has information about the story and when how far along the chapter is._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. Meeting Han Solo And Chewbacca

Meeting Han Solo And Chewbacca

 _Chapter 6_

The speeder stopped before what remained of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke, Nadia and Ben walk among the smouldering rubble and scattered bodies.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"Why would Sandpeople do this?" Nadia asked with a confused expression on her face. Ben crouched down in the sand and studied the tracks.

Ben shook his head while saying, "They didn't. We are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers."

Luke remembered something, "Hey! These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio."

Nadia looked surprised then Ben pulled Luke to look at the fallen machine behind them, "And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial storm troopers are so precise."

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"

Luke looked back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

Nadia caught on to it aswell, "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them home!" Nadia reached a sudden horrible realization, then raced for the speeder and jumped into it. Luke ran to the speeder, both of them ignoring Ben's cries of "It's too dangerous!"

But neither of them cared, they needed to get home. Luke and Nadia raced off leaving Ben and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It felt like a lifetime before they reached home and it was not a pretty sight. Beside her Luke gulped as they raced across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder. Nadia felt something go through her like something terrible had happened. The speeder roared up to the burning homestead. Luke and Nadia jumped out and they both ran to the smoking holes that were once their home. Smoke and debris was scattered everywhere and it looks as if a bomb had went off.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke shouted looking around for his Aunt and Uncle.

Nadia coughed, "Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru!" She shouted, her head frantically searching for them.

She caught Luke's eye and he was looking in a daze at something, she turned her head, It was the remains of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

"Oh my God." Nadia cried out in shock and horror. It wasn't only them anymore. They were skeletons. Luke was stunned, and could not speak. He couldn't feel anything. He felt numb.

Nadia hid her face in his shoulder, crying softly clutching is tunic. They were like family to her and she hoped that they would be her family in the future, when she married Luke.

Luke's expression turned from blank to hate as he buried his face in Nadia's hair for a moment before looking back at his deceased Uncle and Aunt. His face replaces hate and feat and a new resolve came over him.

"No." Nadia sobbed into his shoulder and he tried to hold his own tears back. _Where do they go from here?_ He thought helplessly.

"Luke what are we going to do?" Nadia looked up to him, tears still on her beautiful face. He looked down at her with a look that she couldn't figure out. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned them back to the speeder.

 _There was nothing left for them here now._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There was a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the robots finished burning the dead. Luke and Nadia who hadn't said a word to each other pulls up in the speeder. They were both still in shock of what just happened.

Then it hit her, they didn't have a home anymore. It made her want to cry again but she stayed strong and held her tears. Ben walks over to them.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. Or you young Nadia." He gave them sympathetic looks. "You two would have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire."

Luke looked up, determination in his eyes and tone. "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for us now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Nadia nodded too, Ben slowly nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on." He guided them all to the speeder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Landspeeder with Luke and Nadia although it was a tight squeeze, Artoo, and Threepio, and Ben in it zoomed across the desert. The speeder stopped on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It was a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusted his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Nadia was standing.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Ben looked over at Nadia. He glanced at Luke who gave the old Jedi a determined smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TEN MINUTES LATER.

The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardened stormtroopers who look over the two robots. Nadia looked at Luke his face a little worried and she looked at Ben who was looking rather calm. The trooper stared at the droids next to her and didn't give her a second look.

"How long have you had these droids?" The trooper asked Luke.

"About three or four seasons." Luke lied, Nadia smiled.

"They're for sale if you want them." Ben informed them, the troopers looked at each other then back down at the group. _Surely Ben wouldn't sell our droids would he?_

"Let me see your identification."

Luke became very nervous as he fumbled to find his ID and Nadia pretended to look for hers while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.

"You don't need to see his identification."

The trooper didn't even move while he replied back, "We don't need to see his identification."

Ben grinned smugly while he kept saying the magic words that would mess with the trooper's heads. "These are not the droids you're looking for."

"These are not the droids we're looking for." The trooper repeated, oblivious to what was happening.

Nadia thought this was really cool and it must have been an old Jedi mind trick. "He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business." The trooper said once again in a trance.

Luke was confused as hell as he kept looking back and forth to Ben and the trooper. "Move along."

"Move along. Move along." The trooper waved them off and they left.

 _Yeah totally cool._ Nadia thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The speeder pulled up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport a various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and began to fondle the speeder.

"I can't abide these Jawa's, disgusting creatures." Goldie said getting off the speeder.

As Luke got out of the speeder he shooed the Jawa away. "Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead."

Ben pulled his hood up, "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally."

"It's a cool power." Nadia said as she helped Artoo get settled onto the ground.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" He motioned with his hands to the little bar.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything." Luke said as they all followed Ben in. Nadia stayed close to Luke, she had never been to one of these before and neither had he. They didn't really know what to expect.

"Come along, Artoo." Goldie said as Artoo beeped along.

The murky, mouldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight was horrifying to Nadia. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddled over drinks. Ben moved to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stopped Luke, Nadia and the robots.

"We don't serve their kind here!"

Nadia who was still recovering from seeing so many ugly creatures didn't quite catch what he meant, apparently Luke did.

"What?"

"Your droids, they'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." Nadia frowned, _why?_

Luke and Nadia looked at Ben who was busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. Luke noticed several of the gruesome creatures along the bar were giving them a very unfriendly glare.

Luke patted Threepio on the shoulder. Listen, why don't you both wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble."

"Sorry, Goldie." Nadia told him.

"I heartily agree with you sir."

Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks.

Nadia noticed that was Ben standing next to an eight-foot-tall savage- looking creature resembling a huge grey bush baby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur-covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance over his matted, furry body he wore two chrome bandoliers, and little else.

"What the hell is that?" Nadia whispered to Luke as she sat beside him on the bar.

Ben was mumbling to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke and then Nadia several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly let out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant creature.

"Hey relax ok." She said trying to grin. But she couldn't relax much either, this place was strange alright. Luke looked terrified but tried not to show it to her. He quietly sipped his drink, looking over the crowd and Nadia quietly drank her drink. Luke kept glancing around and it was making Nadia a little nervous.

"Luke stop looking around, you'll draw attention." But it was too late because Luke had already been given a rough shove. "Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!"

The hideous freak was obviously drunk. They could both see that and Luke tried to ignore the creature and turned back on his drink. A short, grubby human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity.

"He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry." Polite as ever, Luke said back. Nadia touched his arm on the other side of him trying to tug him away.

"I don't like you either." He took Luke's shoulder and turned his face to his again. The big creature is getting agitated and yelled out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young farm boy.

"Don't insult us, you just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then." Luke said in a tight voice. He was getting scared himself now.

He whipped him around again "You'll be dead!" He shouted and Nadia felt Ben's hand upon her shoulder and he moved her beside the tall creature he had been talking too.

"This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..."

A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends Luke sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid with a blood curdling shriek. Nadia shrieked in surprise, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Ben. A bright light comes from Ben's laser as the sword sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. The rodent was cut in two and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt.

"Luke! Are you ok? Did it hurt it you?" Nadia leaned down to Luke and helped him up checking him for any injuries. Luke, was totally amazed at the old Jedi's abilities, he didn't even notice Nadia had rushed to him. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds, and he already killed something. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar.

"Yeah, I'm fine just my head." He rubbed it, _I am going to get a big headache from all the banging my head has been through lately._ He thought.

Ben took Luke's arm leading them to the corner, "This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." They both glanced back at the Wookiee.

"Oh." Nadia said, as they walked towards a table where a young man was sitting. He was around twenty five years old, and the Chewbacca sat down next to him, making them the perfect pair. The three of them sat down facing the captain and his Chewbacca.

"I'm Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." He said, his gaze landed on Nadia who was looking at him with a stare that meant _don't mess with us, we have had a very bad day._

He winked at her causing her to become uncomfortable and Luke tensed as he seen the look that the Captain gave his girlfriend.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben agreed, seriously.

Han looked astonished for a moment, "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" He scoffed. Chewie made a noise in agreement. Ben reacted to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

"I've outrun Imperial star ships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl also two droids, and no questions asked." Han gave her another look again.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" He asked smiled cheekily.

Ben didn't smile back although he was deadly serious, "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." He noticed that the young girl's hand was interlocked with the boy's hand.

 _Ah young romance._ He thought.

Han looked at them, "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

Luke looked at him gobsmacked, _this guy was joking wasn't he?_

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

Han looked at Luke, _he didn't exactly look like the type to be a pilot._ Han thought. He looked over Luke's attire and raised an eyebrow. "But who's going to fly it, kid! You?"

Luke got defensive then, "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." He tried to get up but Nadia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Luke calm down."

Han returned his gaze to the young girl with a smile. _She was beautiful and she seemed to be in her early twenties if so younger. Her clothing was like of the boys' he could tell the boy or Luke as his name was that he was her boyfriend or husband, by the way they held hands and the way Luke tensed and gave him a glare when he winked at the girl._

Ben thought for a moment before he looked at the smuggler, "We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han stared at taken back at the Jedi. "Seventeen, huh." Han pondered this for a few moments.

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben asked for confirmation. Han looked behind them to see that the bartender was pointing at their table.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Ben, Nadia and Luke turn around to see four Imperial storm troopers looking at the dead bodies and started to walk over. "All right, we'll check it out."

The storm troopers looked over at the booth but Luke, Nadia and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement. Han and Chewbacca are both quiet and laying low as the storm troopers walk past the booth.

"Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." Chewbacca moaned in response.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _OK! So a really long one. I love the followers and favourites I'm getting, and I would love for some more reviews. This chapter has nearly got over 600 views already!_

 _Thank you all._

 _See you in the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Is this where the fun begins?

Is this where the fun begins?

 _Chapter_ 7

As Han and Chewbacca got the ship ready, Luke, Ben, Nadia went outside to get the droids. Ben had his hood up to disguise himself from any imperial troops and they walked through the sand. They walked quickly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Nadia still had Luke's hand in her own as they walked. "I'm afraid we will have to sell your speeder." Ben informed, keeping his face hidden.

"That's ok, we're never coming back to this planet again." Luke said, and the young couple kept their heads down.

"Never?" Nadia asked, as they walked past Threepio and R2.

Luke kicked a rock while they walked, Ben was walking in front of them, "I don't, and there isn't anything left for us here now. Right?"

Nadia looked sad for a moment, while thinking _never coming back home is a scary thing. But we have to do it, as Luke said there isn't anything left. Not even our home._

"I guess you're right. I'm just going to miss it I guess." She mumbled, he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

 _She would miss watching the twin suns set with Luke before they go to bed at night. She would miss Aunt Beru's cooking. She would miss helping Uncle Owen with the farm. She would miss how Aunt Beru would always give her motherly advice. She would miss the sand and dust irritating as it was, she would miss her planet._

"Come on, you two." Ben said stopping for them to catch up. She blinked her tears back _, there would be time to cry later when I am alone._ She thought.

"He's very demanding isn't he?" She whispered, lowly intending for him to hear.

He chuckled. "That's old Ben for you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Four heavily-armed stormtroopers moved menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouched in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds.

"Lock the door, Artoo." Threepio said, as they hid behind the door in the alleyway. One of the troopers checked a tightly locked door and moved on down the alleyway. The door slid open a crack and Threepio peeks out. Artoo is barely visible in the background.

"All right, check that side of the street. It's secure. Move on to the next door."

The door opened, Threepio moves into the doorway.

"I would much rather have gone with Master Luke and Mistress Nadia than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault.

Artoo makes beeping sounds. Which Threepio didn't like. "You watch your language!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Ben, Nadia and Luke stood in a sleazy used speeder lot. Ben was talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like used speeder dealer. Nadia noticed strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Luke some coins. She also got the weirdest feeling that someone was watching them. She looked around trying not to look obvious about it.

"Alright I'll take it." Luke said, as the speeder handler gave him the money for it. "He says it's the best he can do since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand." Luke gave Nadia her poncho from inside of the speeder.

 _At least we have something from home to remember and hold on to._ She thought to herself, and held it tight to her chest.

Ben calmly replied, "It will be enough."

Ben, Nadia and Luke left the speeder lot and walked down the dusty alleyway past a small robot herding a bunch of anteater-like creatures. Luke turned and gave one last forlorn look at his faithful speeder as they rounded a corner. Nadia linked her arm through his, she knew he loved his speeder. "I know you loved it." He shrugged in response.

"It hardly matters now."

Unbeknownst to them a darkly clad creature moved out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappeared down another alley.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." As they collected the droid's and made their way to the ship. Luke and Nadia put on their ponchos as they walked.

Chewbacca waited restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Ben, Luke, Nadia and the droid's make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbered excitedly and signalled for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. He stopped in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

Chewbacca led the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Nadia took a glance at Luke, he seemed worried.

"You ok?"

He shrugged, "Just a little nervous I guess. Are you ok?" He asked as they walked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She looked back at the droids. "Come on you two." She said trying to urge them to walk a little faster.

They came to a stop seeing a starship. _Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship._ That was Luke thought anyway.

"What a piece of junk." He said out loud, looking at it.

Han who was cleaning the outside of it looked at him like was crazy. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke scratched his head. Nadia looked around it, she thought it was pretty good. Luke however wasn't so sure about all this. "Come on Luke. Give it a chance." Nadia urged.

Han smiled cockily. "Yeah kid, listen to your sweetheart." Earning a look from both of Luke and a smug Nadia. "So we're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." He guided them up the gang plank.

Chewbacca made a noise as the group went past him. Nadia couldn't understand what Wookie's meant. She leant closer to Luke, "Do you understand Wookies?" He snorted as in 'no'

She looked at Ben, "Yes. They aren't that difficult to understand."

"Yeah well you are a Jedi, so you would say that." She said trying to prove a point.

Ben held her shoulders. "It gets easier to understand them when you are constantly around them. Just because I am a Jedi, doesn't mean I know how to talk to a Wookie and understand it better than everyone else. You will learn young one in time." He spoke to her in a calm manner and the last sentence made her think that she would learn something else other than what he was telling her.

She lost her voice for a moment before replying. "Is this where the fun begins master?" she joked. He seemed to freeze at those words remembering, the same exact words someone told him a very long time ago.

Before he could reply, an explosion was heard and the next thing they knew was Han running through the passenger area, telling them to buckle up.

"CHEWIE GET US OUT OF HERE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hi everyone to who is reading this, I done my English exam and God, was that hard! I know for a fact I haven't got a C. But some better news is that I can focus a little more on my stories now. Although I do have a Functional Skills Maths exam coming up soon as well. Only a few more weeks till I leave college, then who knows!_

 _Anyway more about the story, I exactly 15 reviews and 23 followers and 11 favourites. Keep them coming guys! That's what motivates me to write the story. Sorry this is a short one, I've had a stressful couple of days, but that will be going back to normal now. Oh if anyone is wondering about Han and if he likes Nadia, he doesn't. He will enjoy teasing her and Luke. He is going to be with Leia obviously._

 _Hope I get at least three reviews for the next one._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. First Steps To A Jedi

**First Steps To A Jedi**

 _Chapter 8_

Ben, Luke and Nadia strapped themselves in as the ship began its engines. Han didn't want to stick around as he encountered some trouble. The droids were having difficulty keeping up straight. Nadia would have laughed, if they weren't in such a hurry.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." Threepio gushed, strapping himself in. The ship began to rock violently as they took off.

After a while of taking off, things weren't settling in the cockpit, as Han didn't come out and the trio could hear Han and Chewie arguing in the cockpit. They stumbled their way in the very tight cockpit. Things were hectic as they were trying to escape as imperial ships were following them. Nadia held tight to the side as it was hard not to fall.

"Are we in space now?" No one answered her because Han and Chewie were trying to concentrate on getting the hell out there.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

Nadia was fascinated by the view in front of her. Black and sparkly stars everywhere. She couldn't believe it, they were in space and it was something she had always dreamed of.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke shouted. Han glanced briefly back at Luke.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

Nadia was so into watching the view before her she didn't hang on to the side hard enough and when a jerk of the ship happened she fell forward and accidently pressed a button that caused the ship make noises like it was running out of fuel.

"Hey, watch yourself kid!" He said to Nadia, who immediately hung on to the side, her grip tighter.

"Sorry." She mumbled, Han would have teased her if they weren't under attack. The ship shuddered as an explosion flashed outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han grinned. Luke held on to Nadia's waist and Ben hold on to the side.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" He asked quickly, wanting to get back into the passenger area and out of danger.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

The ship began to rock violently as lasers hit it. Nadia tried to pull Luke out of the cockpit, but he wasn't moving. "Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..."

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

The ship was now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Luke asked, questionably pointing to the light.

Nadia tried to get him to move again. "Luke come on, I'm sure they know what they are doing."

Han smacked his hand away, "We're losing our deflector shield. Listen to your sweetheart kid, and go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed."

The galaxy brightened and they moved faster, almost as if crashing a barriers. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace. Chewie growled as he gained control of the ship. Luke, Nadia and Ben made their way out of the cockpit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia and Ben watched as Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turned away and sat down. He faltered and seems almost faint. Nadia was completely engrossed with what Luke was doing, she didn't even notice until Luke's expression turned when he seen Ben.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Nadia turned quickly around in her seat.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Nadia and Luke looked at each other and they didn't know what to say to Ben to make him feel better. Ben rubbed his forehead. He seemed to drift into a trance then he fixes his gaze on Luke then glanced Nadia.

"How about you have a little try? It might be good for you to practise if you want to learn the ways of the force too. As I said earlier you are force sensitive."

Nadia felt a little nervous perhaps, maybe because she might drop it or her hand might go through the blue light. "Erm ok. I'll try."

Luke carefully gave her the lightsaber, and as soon as she had the weapon in her hands she felt powerful. "Good Luck." He smiled.

Nadia turned the button on the saber and too quickly for her liking the little moon that she demonstrated with went up in the air. The moon was gliding through the air side to side and up and down as she concentrated on it.

Luke watched her fascinated and slightly even happy. They were finally off that awful planet that they called home. But he couldn't help but feel upset and maybe a little angry that his Aunt and Uncle were dead. They were murdered, just like his father was. He had no family left now.

Nadia struggled obviously to keep up with the small moon. "It's alright, clear your thoughts and concentrate on only the moon." Ben said keeping his eyes on her.

Around a few more minutes later she was still going but she was becoming very tired of trying so hard. Her concentration was weakening and her stamia was decreasing. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em."

The moon reflected shots back at her and hit her on the arm and the moon fell to the ground. "Owww." She pressed the button on the saber and put it down. Luke was up in a second, "Did that hurt you?"

She shrugged, "Its ok. It wasn't that bad." Ben and Han watched the young couple. Ben knew they were _together_. He had known since Luke had always spoke about her to him when he was a young boy. He knew that he would have to tell them about the Jedi code concerning relationships. He had a feeling that he would turn out like his father, meaning that he would break that particular code.

"That was actually very good Nadia. You have some way to go yet before you can properly train. Now Luke let's get back to you." Luke once again went back to practicing with the lightsaber.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han said, sarcastically.

Threepio watched Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures moved along a chess-type board.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Nadia who sat near him. "Cool."

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seemed very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur- covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, Artoo."

Artoo immediately reached up and tapped the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crossed Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. Threepio interceded on behalf of his small companion and began to argue with the huge Wookiee. "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

Nadia let her attention go from Luke for a moment, to Han and the droids and the Wookie. "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han put his feet up on the table, "That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

Nadia made a face, "Yikes. Be careful then Goldie."

Threepio ignored her and whipped his head back and forth to Han. "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

Luke stood in the middle of the small hold area; he seemed frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watched him from the corner, and was studying his movements. Han watched with a bit of smugness. Nadia didn't like his look he was giving to Luke.

"You got a bit smug written on your face there, Solo."

Han looked surprised he thought she was a quiet one but apparently not! "Oh so you do speak then…tell me what's a beautiful young girl like you doing with these two?"

Nadia looked at him but she didn't really want to tell him much. He may be nice and cocky but he was still just a stranger to her. "Well I've been staying with Luke since I was eighteen but I've known him since I was fifteen so." She trailed of not wanting to continue.

"That still doesn't answer my question sister."

She opened her mouth to reply. But Ben beat her too it. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Ben stroked his beard.

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovered slowly in a wide arc. The ball floated to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it made a lightning-swift lunge and stopped within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backed off. It slowly moved behind him then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacked. It hit Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han let out loose with a burst of laughter. Nadia winced, that must have hurt, and it sure as hell hurt her.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked. "It doesn't surprise me." Nadia mumbled, earning a glare from Han.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Ben smiled quietly to himself.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han said looking at the screen.

"Yeah what would you know?" Nadia said. This guy was getting on her nerves already.

"Well honey if you wanna find out, let's go in the back and talk." He winked mischievously.

Nadia made a face of disgust but smiled. "Yeah in your dreams Solo."

"Don't worry, I know you're taken by the kid over there." Luke gave him a glare.

Ben who wanted him to start trying again, "I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ben placed a large helmet on Luke's head which covered his eyes.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke laughed.

Nadia looked at Ben like he had lost his mind. _How was Luke supposed to see?_ "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Han skeptically shook his head as Ben threw the seeker into the air. The ball shot straight up in the air, then dropped like a rock. Luke swung the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hit Luke square on the seat of the pants. He let out a painful yell and attempted to hit the seeker. "Stretch out with your feelings." Ben reminded.

Luke stood in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker made a dive at Luke and incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceased fire and moved back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it."

Nadia smiled, "Well done farmboy!" She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek wrapping an arm around his waist. He chuckled, and blushed. He was a little embarrassed in front of the other two men in the room with them.

"I call it luck." Han spoiled the mood.

Ben looked at the young couple again, noticing Nadia's arm around Luke's waist and the look he was giving her. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." He smiled.

Han noticed a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." He said to Nadia and Ben, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world. If you don't mind I both need to talk to you about something important."

He seemed sad and disappointed that he was going to say this but he had to if Luke wanted to become a Jedi and if Nadia wanted to become on in the future.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

 _Hi sorry I took a while on this one but I haven't really been feeling motivated to write fast these last few days. I am excited though for Sunday because I'm going to see the new Jurassic World! Who else is?_

 _Anyway, I think you all know what Ben wants to talk to both Nadia and Luke about….dun dun dun… I'll try and get another chapter up before Sunday. But I'll be defo updating my other story because it's Jurassic Park so…._

 _Hope you liked this chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Space Station

Space Station

 _Chapter 9_

Back in the cockpit, Han and Chewie were trying get the ship under control as it took a new turn. There was rock flying towards them, some bigger than others.

"Stand by Chewie. Here we go, cut in the sublight engines."

Han pulled back on a control lever, outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, and then they stopped. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luke, Nadia I'd like you two to sit down for a moment." Ben said to the two. They glanced at him weirdly for a moment then sat next to each other on the chairs.

"Everything ok Ben?" Nadia asked, worriedly. She could see the conflict on in Ben's eyes and whatever he was about to say next worried her.

"Well as you both see you two have taken your first step into the Jedi world." They nodded slight smiles on their faces. Luke seemed the most excited about that. _There is so much force in him, if he makes the same mistake Anakin made. He will fall too._

But Ben couldn't help but think that he would be different. Nadia was like Padme in many ways. She had the colour type of hair, the same eyes and the same strength in her. Except she was a farm girl not a politician.

"There are rules that a Jedi must follow if he is to succeed and some of them-"He got cut off by a shout. It was Han. Something was happening.

The three of them rushed into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Han looked confused. "Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!"

Nadia looked confused to now, "What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, sis. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." He said grimly.

"What? How?!" Luke exclaimed.

Ben moved into the cockpit behind Luke and Nadia as the ship began to settle down. "Destroyed... by the Empire."

Han shook his head disagreeing. "The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I have..." A signal started flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm started humming.

"There's another ship coming in."

"Huh?" Nadia said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Ben informed them, Han reached up and pressed a button. Outside of the ship they seen the fighter fly past them. Chewbacca barked his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. "It followed us!"

"No. It's a short range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry." Nadia said, concerned.

Luke agreed. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

"Not for long..." Han said, looking at the buttons and pressing everything he could to prevent the ship from going out of control.

The tension mounted as the pirate ship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars became brighter until it was obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stood behind Nadia.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke said, grabbing the seat to keep him up straight. Nadia held on to the back of Han's chair.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

Luke pointed ahead of them. "Look at him, he's headed for that small moon." They seen a small moon ahead of them.

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range." The small moon began to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

Nadia suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had a bad feeling about this now.

"That's no moon…It's a space station." Ben said gravely. His face paled, and it made Nadia feel worse.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han said.

Luke turned to Nadia and Ben, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Me too. Solo I think you should turn back." Nadia said, wanting to get out of whatever they were heading into. It could be a trap.

Han slowly nodded, "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The pirate ship shuddered and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station. "Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke shouted, he was panicky as hell now.

"I thought we were going the other way now!" Nadia agreed. They didn't give a chance to Han to respond.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han shouted, he was very worried now.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." Ben said, he did not want to fight.

They could do nothing but watch and wait as the ship was guided into the space station. Nadia didn't want to admit it but she was nervous to what would happen next.

Han had an idea, "Come on we better go." He jumped out of his seat as the ship was starting to come down.

"Where are we going?" Nadia asked, as they all followed Han out of the cockpit.

They could hear a voice outside signalling that an unidentified ship had landed and had to be inspected. Han led them a corridor and pulled up a piece of frame from the floor that led to a secret compartment. "Come on two in this one." He said, pushing Ben and Luke into one. Nadia went to follow them but Han pulled her arm.

"Ah ah, you won't fit. You can come in the next one." Before Nadia had a chance to say anything, she was pushed in to a compartment. A very dark one.

Luke and Ben's compartment was closed. "Don't worry sister. I'll take care of you." He winked, and pulled her close to him.

"Ok, hands off buddy." She said pushing his hands away from her waist. Chewie squeezed in next to them and closed the door.

"Quiet now!" He hushed. They tried to hold their breaths. They heard footsteps over their heads. Nadia hoped they hadn't found the droids as they forgot to tell them to hide. She felt a hand on her waist again and turned to Han with a furious expression on her face.

"I swear Solo put your hands on me again and I-"He cut her off by slapping a hand across her mouth to shut her up.

"Calm down, sister. I'm only leaning you further to me because if you go any more forward you will electorate yourself."

She looked in front of her and saw electronics, "Oh." She felt embarrassed. Chewie snorted.

"Come on, I think they are gone." He quietly lifted the door open and there was no one there. Luke's hatch opened. Ben first popped out, and Luke followed.

"Boy you are lucky you had these compartments."

"Yeah how'd you get them anyway?" Nadia whispered, knowing they had to be quiet in case there was still any troopers still on board.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." He said, angrily.

"Leave that to me." Ben said and climbed out of the compartment.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that."

Nadia felt a surge of anger shoot through her. "Well what do you expect Solo…."

Ben looked around him. "Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?" Han shook his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agreed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry this took so long. I didn't get many reviews on the last one, I also don't seem to be getting many views on this story. Unlike my other story that is getting WAY more attention than this one. Anyway, I'm going to keep writing this too but I want a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter._

 _Hope you like this one!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. The Princess Is Here

**The Princess Is Here**

 _Chapter 10_

"What are we gonna do?" Nadia asked, her nerves was up. Luke was standing beside her waiting for Han and Chewie to stop talking. Nadia kept looking back at the ship door waiting for it to open so they could be busted. They could hear talking and lots of footsteps from the outside. Han rushed back to them.

"Easy, sweetheart we gonna wait for them then take them out."

Nadia gulped and looked at Luke. He looked quite worried himself, "Ok. Be quiet now, I think they are coming."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The crewmen carried a heavy box on board the ship, past the two storm troopers guarding either side of the ramp. "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go."

The crewmen entered the pirate ship and a loud crashing sound is followed by a voice calling to the guard below. "Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?!"

The storm troopers entered the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia almost felt sorry for the troopers as Han shot them with his blaster and he and Chewie dumped them in to the smugglers hold. Luke and Nadia stood by while Chewie and Han stripped them of their clothes, leaving their underpants on obviously. Chewie moaned disagreeing with Han about something.

"Come on, kid put this on." Han said throwing the storm troopers uniforms to Luke. Nadia turned her back while Han and Luke got ready. Ben was waiting patiently with her as they waited for the boys to change. She remembered what Ben was wanting to say to her before they got cut off by Han informing them that Alderran had been blown away.

"So Ben what was you going to say before?"

He looked at her strangly. "Maybe we should discuss it later."

"Okay?"

Han whistled, motioning for them to come around. Luke and Han had their helmets on. "Ready?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In a very small command office near the entrance to the pirate ship, a Gantry Officer looked out his window and notice the guards were missing. He spoke into the comlink.

"TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?"

A storm trooper came down the ramp of the pirate ship and waved to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink was not working. The gantry officer shook head in disgust and headed for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do." As the officer approached the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbled backward, with a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattened the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reached for his pistol, but was blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial storm trooper. Ben and Nadia who was wearing her cloak with her hood up and the robots entered the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a storm trooper. Luke quickly removed his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." He fumed, and placed his helmet on the side.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Han fired back. Artoo whistled, Nadia sat down on the chair.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio informed them.

Ben fed some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He began to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Artoo punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeped something. "He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

"Will that let us take off?" Nadia asked. She was getting a slight headache and realized her bun was in to tightly. The computer monitor flashed readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Ben studied the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."

"You can't just go alone." Nadia said as she looked at him. Ben gave her a half grin.

Han was more than pleased with his statement and settled himself down on the chair next to Nadia. "Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke stood by him as Ben reached for the opening of the door. "I want to go with you."

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." He glanced back at the droids.

Luke pointed to Han, "But he can..."

Ben put a hand on his forearm stopping him completely. "They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you…always."

He glanced back at Nadia, "Your destiny also awaits." Ben adjusted the lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barked a comment and Han shook his head in agreement.

"Boy you said it, Chewie." Han looked at Luke.

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Nadia felt anger course through her. "Listen Solo, you don't even know him so don't judge him. Ben is a great man."

Han scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

Luke walked right up to him, he was frustrated with Han as much as Nadia was. "I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

Han shot back. "Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..."

"Who do you think..." Nadia was about to intervene when Artoo began to whistle and beep a blue streak, Luke went over to him.

"What is it?" Nadia asked, as Luke stood by her.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, miss. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, she's here."

Nadia was curious. "Well, who... who has he found?" Luke asked looking down at Artoo. He whistled a frantic reply.

Threepio looked up at Luke. "Princess Leia."

"The princess? She's here?" Luke said in surprise.

"Really?" Nadia asked and stood by Luke.

"Princess?" Han stated confused by this. "What's going on?" He turned to Nadia as Luke demanded to know where she was. Nadia shrugged and gave him a look to say don't look at me.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty three. Oh, I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

Luke looked shocked. Nadia felt her stomach drop. _No!_ "Oh, no! We've got to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Han shook his head still deeply confused by all this. This was so not what he had in mind while going on this little adventure his new friends had took him on.

Luke was full of energy now and walked right up to Han, "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message... We've got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han sat back on his chair.

"I know, Luke how would we get to her anyway?"

Luke ignored Nadia for a moment while still trying talk Han into going. "But he didn't know she was here." He turned to the droids. "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Nadia felt like hitting the idiot on his head, _how could he be so selfish?_

"Come on Solo. You like adventure don't you…"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." He said sharply to Nadia.

"But they're going to kill her! Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." He shouted.

Nadia had to admit she wondered _why Luke so adamant about rescuing the princess? She was beautiful and he did seem fascinated by her when they sore her on Artoo's hologram. He didn't like her did he? No he didn't. He just had to much of a good heart and he cared too much. That's what I loved about him._

He glared at the two. "Better her than me..." and he turned away from them. Clearly ending the conversation.

Nadia slapped him on the head. "You are so selfish!" He whipped around. "OW! Watch it Sister!"

Luke thought of something and smiled at Nadia while he leant down by Han's chair. "She's rich." Chewbacca growled softly. "Rich?" He repeated turning to him.

"Yes Solo rich!" She said.

Luke threw his hands up. "Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?" Han said curiously, wanting more information. _He was interested now that was a good sign._ Nadia thought.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine!"

Han was still unsure about it but they could see he was considering it. "I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"

Nadia put a thumbs up to Luke. He nodded and smiled. "You'll get it."

"I better!" He said seriously, he was not joking at all.

"You will if that's all you care about." Nadia said harshly, she couldn't believe that he was only doing it for the money. But she was thankful he was doing it anyway. She knew that he had more to him than they think.

He glanced at Nadia. "All right, sunshine." He glanced back at Luke and pointed. "But you'd better be right about this." Han looked at Chewie, who grunted a short grunt.

"All right." Luke put his hands together trying to think of something.

"What's your plan?"

Nadia seen some binders next to her. She picked them up and showed them to Luke. He smiled, "Great idea." He tried to move toward Chewbacca with the electronic cuffs.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you." He was about to touch him with the cuffs until Chewie let out a hideous growl and moved his hands away.

Luke backed off. "Okay. Han, you put these on." He sheepishly handed the binders to Han.

Han grinned, "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." The Wookiee had a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binded him with the electronic cuffs.

Luke walked over to Nadia. "I need you to stay here and watch over the droids. Here is a comlink press that button if you need me and I'll hear you." He handed her the comlink.

"I want to come with you aswell." She protested, he shook his head. "Nadie it will only work if me and Han and Chewie are going. We're going to make it look like we are taking Chewie as prisoner."

She couldn't help but feel a little worried. _What if something goes wrong?_

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

Nadia turned back at Luke. "That's a good point."

He walked away from them. "Just lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added as they walked to the door. Chewie agreed now binded.

"That isn't very reassuring." Threepio said and put a hand on Artoo who whistled. Nadia stood by them. "I agree."

Luke glanced at Nadia. "You'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Before he and Han put on their armored storm trooper helmets and started off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _I noticed I am not getting many reviews on this story, so I don't know whether to slow it down or not. I am getting loads of attention on my other story, Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. Maybe it's because the new film came out? But with this story I only one or two reviews for the last chapter._

 _I want to have at least three reviews before I update next! Remember everyone can check my profile for updates on when the next chapter will be. Who is excited for December?! I AM!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. Some Things Never Go Right

**Some Things Never Go Right**

 _Chapter 11_

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke said fixing the helmet.

He and Han and Chewie step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slid open behind them. Chewie and his two guards entered the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates were everywhere. Han whispered to Luke under his breath. "This is not going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked.

Han turned to him, "I did say so before!" He harshly snapped. He could see this was going to go wrong already.

The Elevator doors opened and a tall, grim looking Officer approached the trio. Where are you taking this... thing?" His gaze landed on Chewie. Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudged him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Luke said with more confidence than ever.

The officer narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han surveyed the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. As the troops came closer to them. Chewie threw up his hands and let out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabbed Han's laser rifle. "Look out! He's loose!"

"He's going to pull us all apart."

"Go get him!" The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laser fire missed Chewbacca, but hit the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laser fire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushed to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in." Han said, as Luke looked around for any more troops. "Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke raced down one of the cell corridors. As Han speaks into the buzzing comlink. "Uh, everything is under control. Situation normal." He tried to put off an official voice.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

Han looked at Chewie, who was holding the laser rifle and looked down, "Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" He asked.

"We're sending a squad up."

Han was growing nervous now. "Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" Han blasted the comlink and it exploded.

"Boring conversation anyway." He said to himself. He spun around to where Luke was heading.

"Luke! We're going to have company!" Luke stopped and turned then waved him off. He continued down the tunnel trying to find the princess.

Nadia paced up and down the control room, her hand playing with her Japor snippet necklace that Luke gave her for their one year anniversary. She always kept the necklace hidden under her tunic were it was safe. Her other hand held the comlink tightly. "Something must have happened they have been gone a while." She mumbled to herself. She was tempted to take her bun off but her hair would be everywhere then. She didn't exactly have a comb or brush with her either.

"Misstress Nadia, do please sit down. I'm sure they will come through that door any minute." Threepio said politely. _He was just trying to keep her calm,_ she mused.

Artoo whistled something unintelligent because Threepio banged on his head. "Do shut up. We needn't worry her more."

Nadia looked at the comlink, hoping she would hear something soon.

Luke stopped in front of one of the cells and blasted the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke cleared, Luke seen the dazzling young princess-senator. She had was sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. He couldn't say that she wasn't beautiful, because she was. She let out a little noise as she seen him.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" Luke stood there staring at her then made a confused sound then took off his helmet, coming out of it.

"What? Oh... the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

Leia looked confused and slid of bed she was in. "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia went over to him, "Ben Kenobi! Where is he?"

"Come on!" Before he could lead her out of the cell, she pushed past him and ran ahead.

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. "Chewie!" Chewbacca responded with a growling noise. "Get behind me! Get behind me!" A series of explosions knocked a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops began to emerge. Han and Chewie fired laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turned and ran down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way."

Leia looked down where Han was looking. "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

He looked at her. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." He said sarcastically. Luke took a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continued to exchange fire with storm troopers that were making their way down the corridor. "Some things never go right!" He shouted, and Luke rolled his eyes while trying to communicate on the comlink.

"NADIA! NADIA!"

Nadia was sitting down on the chair, suggested by Threepio to help her calm down. She had been picking with her necklace and trying to ignore Threepio's banter with Artoo. _If they were human I would strangle right now._ Suddenly the comlink began to buzz, she reached over and grabbed and turned it on. "Luke are you okay?"

"NADIA! NADIA!" His voice was faint and sounded like he couldn't hear her. "We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?"

"What was that?!" She shouted down the comlink. He was cracking up and it was creating a static down the comlink. Threepio and Artoo came over to her. She handed the comlink to Threepio.

"All systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted." Someone began banging on the door.

"Open up in there! Open up in there!"

Nadia gasped. "Oh, no." They forgotten all about the comlink then.

"NADIA? THREEPIO!" He give up and started firing with troops again. Han and Chewbacca were barely able to keep the storm troopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laser fire was very intense, and smoke filled the narrow cell corridor. "There isn't any other way out!"

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" He shouted over the noise.

Leia snorted. "This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart!"

Luke managed to shrug his shoulders. "Well I didn't…" Leia snatched the gun of Luke and shot a massive hole in the wall facing her. It almost caught Han as he shouted at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he checked his arm for any injuries, before firing back at the troopers.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute flyboy!" She shot the troopers again before throwing the laser rifle back at Luke and then falling into the garbage hole.

Chewie started to follow her, then hesitated and growled at Han, "Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell!"

Chewie still hesitated and growled again. "It's ok don't worry about it!" He kicked Chewie in and the two men kept on firing. It was getting tiring now, as they continued on.

"WONDERFUL GIRL. EITHER I'M GONNA KILL HER OR I'M BEGINNING TO LIKE HER!" Han shouted. Luke didn't know what to say, he just kept fighting back and looked at Han.

"GET IN THERE!" He shouted, and Luke threw himself in followed by Han.

Nadia grabbed Threepio and motioned for Artoo to follow her. She opened a door, which was a small supply room. Not much room, but it would have to do for them until the troops went away. The banging didn't decrease either. "Shhhh." She put a finger to her lips. Threepio still went on though. "Threepio quiet!" She hissed putting a hand over his mouth. Artoo had seemed to have gotten the message because he was quiet and still as a mouse.

"Do not make a sound." She took her hand of his gold mouth. He finally had shut up. They heard the door open and footsteps in the room.

 _Oh Great._

 _Hi, I decided to do an early update. I have only three more days left in college till I leave so that means more updates. :-) I have a poll on my profile so can you please vote? It's about what story I should focus on after I finish Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. Also I hope you recognized something in this chapter that was in the prequels. It's so tiny, I bet you all won't even recognize….I'll give you a clue. It was worn by Padme…._

 _So hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I should have another chapter up this week. I want at least 3 reviews before I update next. I have 25 reviews, 16 favourites, 39 followers and 2,734 views on this story. So reading and reviewing everyone._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Your Worship

**Your Worship**

 _Chapter 12_

Han tumbled into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke was already stumbling around looking for an exit. Chewie had found a small hatchway and struggles to get it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here!" He started lift his blaster up.

"No! Wait!" Luke and Leia shouted together. It was too late because Han drew his laser pistol and fired at the hatch. The laser bolt ricocheted wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dived for cover in the garbage as the bolt exploded almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!"

Leia was furious, "Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." He argued back.

"It could be worse..." Just then a loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca let out a terrified howl and began to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. Chewie was cowering near one of the walls.

"It's worse." He glared at Leia.

Luke felt something by his leg and flinched. "There's something alive in here!"

"That's your imagination." He couldn't tell if Han was being sarcastic or not until he felt something brush against his leg again.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?"

"What?!"

They looked around trying to be quiet in the water. They could hear little splashes like something was moving around. Han had his laser ready. Suddenly Luke is yanked under the garbage.

"Luke! Luke! Kid!"

"Luke!" Leia shouted, Chewie started moaning.

Han tried to get to Luke. Luke surfaced with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat.

"Luke!" Leia extended a long pipe toward him. "Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this!"

He tried to grab it but he couldn't. "Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed!" He choked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Oh!" He felt the tentacle loosen on his throat, as Han fired his gun downward. But Luke was pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke! Luke!" Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shuddered and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howled in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab him! What happened?!" Leia asked as Han helped him up. He was spluttering and coughing up dirty water.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." He leant against the rubbish still coughing.

There was more noise from within the walls and a very loud creaking noise became louder. It was a sign that there was more to come. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble an edge towards them.

"The walls are moving!" Chewie growled.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia ordered. They placed poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbled on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Help me!" Leia said trying to lift a long pole, Han took it from her and placed it between the two walls that were closing in.

Luke pulled out his comlink. "Wait a minute!" He pressed the button. "Threepio! Nadia! Come in!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for Threepio and Nadia was heard on the hand comlink, which was sitting on the deserted computer console. Artoo, Nadia, and Threepio were nowhere in sight.

Inside the little closet, Nadia held her breath but Threepio stupidly tapped the door with his metal hand. She wanted to kill him! She heard trooper voices and could hear footsteps towards them. She jumped as the door shot open. Before she could make an excuse or an explanation of them being in here, Threepio had already opened his golden rod mouth.

"They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them."

Nadia just stood there like a lemon not knowing what to say, thankfully the troopers believed the droid. "Follow me! You stand guard."

The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.

"Okay, Threepio you aren't as bad as I thought you were now come on." Nadia said, walking out of the closet with the droids following her. She looked at the control panel, and seen the comlink Luke left for her.

"Oh God, I forgot about this." She grabbed it.

"Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance." She found Threepio saying to the storm trooper.

"All right."

The guard nodded and Nadia, Threepio, with little Artoo in tow, hurried out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the walls rumbled closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Han was leaning back against the other wall garbage was snapping and popping. Luke is trying to reach Nadia.

"Nadia! Threepio! Come in, Nadia! Threepio!"

Han and Leia try to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Leia began to sink into the trash.

"Get to the top!" Han lifted Leia up, she struggled as she slipped down.

"Can't!"

Luke was frantic, "Where could they be? Threepio! Nadia! Will one of use come in?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thankfully the stormtroopers had left them alone now, as Artoo carefully plugged his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the tiny robot

"They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured." Threepio asked.

Nadia suddenly remembered the comlink. _Shit I'm so stupid!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The walls were only feet apart. Leia and Han are braced against the walls. They looked at each other. Leia reached out and took Han's hand and she held it tightly. Han would have thought that was sweet but not in this situation.

"One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" He tried to be funny but it wasn't working. He turned to Leia who had fell again. "Get on top of it!" He hoisted her up.

"I'm trying!"

Meanwhile, Luke was lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Luke's comlink began to buzz and he ripped it off his belt.

"Are you there, Luke?" He heard Nadia's voice come through the comlink. He sighed in relief.

"NADIA! LISTEN TO ME! SHUT DOWN ALL GARBAGE MASHERS ON THE DENTION LEVEL! DO YOU COPY?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He was in trouble. "You heard him!" She turned to Artoo who began to do what Luke said. Luke wasn't giving up though as they could hear him screaming to shut down the garbage mashers again and again.

"No shut them all down, hurry!" Threepio said nervously.

"OKAY! LUKE, ARTOO IS DOING IT NOW! JUST HOLD ON!"

Suddenly Nadia did not hear the noise coming from comlink anymore. "Luke? You still alive?" She whispered. Nadia held the comlink tightly in her hand and Threepio held his head in agony as he heard the incredible screaming and hollering from Luke's comlink.

"Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo. Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!"

"Nadia! Threepio, we're all right! We're all right!" Luke screamed with laughter.

Nadia let out a breath, and put the comlink to her ear. "You idiot! I thought you were dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The screaming and hollering was the sound of joyous relief. The walls had stopped moving. Han and Leia even embraced in the background. "We're all right. You did great."

Luke moved to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number. "Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number is…Three-two-six-eight-two-seven."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia's head fell against the wall. She was exhausted, Threepio tapped her shoulder. _What now? Can't I just have a minute's peace after all that we have went through today?_

"What is it?" She asked, not wanting to move.

"Mistress, sorry but we really should be going back to the ship now. To meet up with Master Luke."

She nodded. "Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The group exited the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Han and Luke remove their trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." He said while looking at Leia who seemed to ignore him.

Luke smiled and scratched his head as he takes a blaster from Han. He hoped Nadia had remembered the way back to the ship. He was itching to see her, even though they only been separated for at least an hour. "Well let's get moving." Luke said trying to get all the dirt and grit out of his hair.

Chewie began growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he ran away and then stopped howling. "Where are you going?" The Dia Nogu banged against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aimed his pistol.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Obviously Han ignored her and fired at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke simply shook his head.

"Come here, you big coward." Chewie shook his head as in "no."

"Chewie! Come here!"

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia said gruffly, and Han was stunned at the command of the petite young girl. He glanced back at Luke who gave him a look and looked away. Leia began walking as Han and Luke followed.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person. Me!" He pointed at himself.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." She looked at Chewie who was over towering her. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She moved past him.

Han watched her start away, "No reward is worth this." Luke was too busy looking down the corridors for Nadia and the droids to reply. They followed her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hi everyone, haven't really got anything to say on this chapter except enjoy! I got 3 reviews on last chapter. I want 3 reviews for the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Obi Wan's Death

**Obi Wan's Death**

 _Chapter 13_

Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway and stopped before a bay window overlooking the Falcon. Troopers were milling about the ship. Luke took out his pocket comlink.

Han felt relieved that his beloved ship was still intact. "There she is."

Luke looked around frantically. Nadia and droids were still not in sight. "Nadia do you copy?"

" _Luke, we're across the main hanger from the ship."_ Nadia's voice echoed back.

He sighed in relief. "We're right above you. Stand by."

" _Did you get the princess?"_

"Yeah, we will be down in a minute."

Han watched the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the Falcon. Leia moved toward Han, touched his arm and pointed out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." She remarked. He smirked, _that is the nicest thing she had said so far._

"Nice. Come on!" Han gave her a dirty look, and they started off down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers which were heading toward them. Both groups were taken by surprise and they stopped in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" The trooper ordered. Before they could though Han drew his laser pistol and charged at the troops. His blaster knocked one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie followed Han down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han ordered to Luke and Leia. He didn't once look back as he and Chewie followed the stormtroopers.

"He certainly has courage." Leia said.

Luke took his gun down and grabbed the princess' arm. "What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on."

Luke was furious but he didn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke and Leia start off toward the starship hangar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Somethings wrong again Threepio. Luke isn't answering the comlink." Nadia said pacing up and down the corridor.

Artoo had plugged himself in to see if he could find them. Threepio took the comlink from her. "Master Luke? Are you there?"

Artoo beeped.

"What did he say?" She asked Threepio. She still couldn't understand what Artoo meant.

"He says, that he cannot find them. They are not trapped anywhere, but he said they are still on this level."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Five minutes later..._

Luke looked at the blasted bridge control while the stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds."They're coming through!"

Luke noticed something on his stormtrooper belt, when laserfire hit the wall behind him. Luke aimed his laser pistol at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them, they exchange fire. Two more troops appeared on another overhang, also firing.

"Here, hold this." He gave the gun to Leia. She began firing across the bridge. Luke pulled a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It had a grappler hook on it. A trooper appeared on a bridge overhang and fires at Luke and Leia. As Luke worked with the rope, Leia returned the laser volley. Another trooper appeared and fired at them, as Leia returned his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door began to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" Leia shouted fearfully. Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back from being hit. Leia hits one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he fell into the abyss. Luke tossed the rope across the gorge and it wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugged on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabbed the princess in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. He was surprised and turned to her. "For Luck." She said.

Luke pushed off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reached the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returns the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

 _He had enough of it all on this space station. All he wanted was to get off of this thing and find Nadia._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Threepio looked around at the troops milling about the Falcon entry ramp. "Where could they be?"

Nadia was going sick with worry, it had been nearly twenty minutes since she had last had contact with Luke. Artoo who was still plugged into the computer socket, turned his dome left and right, beeping a response.

Nadia then heard a lightsaber open up and turned to see Ben with his hood up and he was with another who was dressed in all black. _He wasn't even human, unless he had a costume on. He was quite frightening._

His voice was frightening and it was cold with no emotion. She could tell he was from the dark side of the force.

She was broken out of her trance when the comlink buzzed. "Luke where are you!?"

" _Come across the main hanger right now the troopers are walking away."_

She turned around to the droids. "Come on guys we're going." She hoped the guy in black doesn't notice them. But how would he not without Ben going with them.

Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie ran across the main hanger. He seen Nadia walking fast toward them and he gave her relieved smile at her, then looked behind her to see what she had seen. Ben fighting a guy in black. "Ben?" He said moving closer to them. Nadia stepped back but still stood close to Luke. The old Jedi Knight looked over at Luke and then looked at Nadia. He slowly looked at the guy he was fighting and gave him a smile that Nadia couldn't figure out. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she realized what Ben was about to do. The guy in black brought his lightsabre down, cutting Ben in half.

"NO!"

Ben's cloak fell to the floor in two parts, but Ben was not in it as she could see. The stormtroopers turn toward Luke and Nadia and begin firing at them. Luke was transfixed by anger. Nadia dofdged the laser bolts by running to Leia on the ship. Han began joining in the laserfire. The thing as not Nadia called him looked up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.

"Come on!" Han shouted to Luke. Nadia could see the anger on his face.

"Come on! Luke, its too late!" Leia shouted.

"Luke!" Nadia shouted hoping he would listen to her. But he didn't, he just kept on blasting.

"Blast the door! Kid!" Leia and Han disappeared up the ramp. Leaving Nadia to try and get him in. Luke fired his pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door began to slide shut. Three troopers charged forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stormtrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke starts for the advancing troops.

"LUKE COME ON! IT'S NO USE!" Nadia tried to reason with him. Again he was still ignoring her and wanting to kill the last trooper there and he wanted to kill the thing that killed Ben.

"Run, Luke! Run!" Luke whipped his head from side to side, wondering where the voice came from. He was snapped back into reality when Nadia shouted again. He turned to the ship and took Nadia by her arm and closed the ship door behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Han pulled back on the controls and the ship began to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Chewbacca growled in agreement. The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star docking bay, and made a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke sat down on the chair and leaned his arms on the table. He was saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stared off blankly as the robots looked on.

Nadia came back from the refresher and seen Leia with a blanket. She came to Nadia and gave her two blankets. "Thank you, your highness."

"Please call me Leia. Here I think he needs you right now." She walked out of the room. Leaving Nadia and Luke alone and the droids who didn't seem to think talking was best right now.

She looked at Luke's face, his face held all different emotions. Sadness, anger, sorrow, and guilt. _It must be like losing his Aunt and Uncle again._ She could only give him comfort and a few words nothing else. Nothing else would make it better again. She put a blanket around his shoulders. She sat down beside him. She kept a hand on his back rubbing it comfortably. Luke looked downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know baby, but there wasn't anything you could have done. He was a good man." She said. He sighed and wiped the moisture from his eyes then nodded.

Han rushed into the hold area where Luke is sitting with Nadia. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet." He said in a soft tone, then disappeared up a ladder. Nadia and Luke got up. He threw the blanket down on the table.

Nadia went one way up by the cockpit and Luke went down to the gun ports.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke climbed down the ladder into the gun port cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship. He tried to clear his min from Ben and what had occurred in the last couple of hours. All of this would have been for nothing, if they don't get back to delivering Artoo and the plans. Luke didn't know where he and Nadia went from here now that Ben was gone but he would have to worry about that later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Han adjusted his headset as he sat before the controls of his laser cannon, then spoke into the attached microphone. "You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!"

" _I'm on it!"_ Luke said through the microphone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _HI._

 _I decided to update again…I'm happy that I got 3 reviews in one night! So I decided to update another one. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Hope you all continue to review. I won't be having Luke attracted to Leia like he is in the movies. Cause he is so in love with Nadia! ;) Also Leia likes Han. Poor Obi Wan, he never really got to tell Nadia and Luke about the Jedi Code. HE HE._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	14. We Did It!

**We Did It!**

 _Chapter 14_

Chewbacca, Leia and Nadia searched the heavens for attacking tie fighters. Chewie pulled back on the speed controlled as the ship bounced slightly.

"What's happening?" Nadia asked them. Chewie was too busy growling away and pressing the controls.

"Imperials are after us. They must have followed us after we escaped." Leia replied, without looking at her. Chewbacca spotted the enemy ships and barked again.

Leia reached to into the intercom. "Here they come!" Nadia could do nothing but sit and watch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The TIE fighter raced past the Falcon, firing laser beamed as it passed. Threepio is seated in the hold area, next to Artoo-Detoo. The ship bounced and vibrated as the power went out in the room and then came back on. A TIE fighter maneuvered in front of Han, who followed it and fired at it with the laser cannon. Luke in his part of the ship also does the same. The ship had suffered a minor hit, and bounced slightly. Two TIE fighters dived down toward the ship.

Luke fired at an unseen fighter. "They're coming in too fast!" He shouted down the intercom. The ship shuddered as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit. The two TIE fighters fired a barrage of laserbeams at the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A laserbolt streaked into the side of the Falcoln. The ship lurched violently, throwing Threepio into a cabinet fill of small computer chips. "Oooh!" Artoo whistled rolling over to where he fell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia and Leia watched the computer readout as Chewie manipulated the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls." She said down the intercom. Nadia didn't have a clue what lateral control meant, but whatever it was. It wasn't good.

" _Don't worry, she'll hold together."_ Han replied in a serious tone.

An enemy laserbolt hit the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

" _You hear me, baby? Hold together!"_

Artoo-Detoo advanced toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with fire retardant beeping all the while.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke swivelled in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon. Han aimed his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. A TIE fighter streaked in front of the starship. The TIE fighter headed right for the ship, then zoomed overhead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The atmosphere was tense and silence filled the room apart from the blasts that Han and Luke were firing at the starships. "Come on. We can't lose after we have come this far now," Nadia said to herself.

"There are still two of them out there!" Leia warned, as Han successfully blew up a fighter. Then another exploded. _"I got it!"_ Luke shouted.

" _Great kid! Don't get cocky."_ Han said, turning back to his gun. They both got ready to take out the last two remaining fighters.

While Chewie manipulated the controls and Leia turned looking over her shoulder out the ports.

Han swiveled behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter came closer, firing at the ship, but a well-aimed blast from Han's laser cannon hit the attacker, which blew up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments.

" _That's it! We did it!"_ Luke laughed down the intercom.

Leia and Nadia squealed with laughter together and jumped up and gave Chewie a congratulatory hug. "We did it!"

Nadia and Chewie agreed happily. _We finally got away from that space station._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Threepio lied on the floor of the ship, completely tangled in the smoking, sparking wires.

"Help! I think I'm melting!" He looked at Artoo who was hovering over him helplessly. "This is all your fault." He harshly said. Artoo turned his dome from side to side, beeping in response.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Han burst into the room and removed his gloves and he smiled at the girls who were at the controls of the ship. Chewie moved into the aft section to check the damage. "Well that was some ride." Nadia said lying back against the chair.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." Han said smugly. He earned a glare of Nadia, and he winked.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." She clearly stated.

He sat up, "Easy... you call that easy?" _This girl was totally for real?_

"Their tracking us!" Nadia said and Leia nodded.

Han smiled at Nadia smugly, "Not this ship, sister."

Leia who was frustrated by his replies and shook her head. "At least the information in Artoo is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" He asked, Nadia lent forward wanting to know too. After all this trouble they have went through, they deserved to know what Artoo was carrying and why he was so important to the princess.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet." She said with a look of sadness.

"It is for me! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" He pointed to himself.

Nadia felt that anger go through her again, as she heard Han. _All he cared about was himself!_ She thought. She thought that she could see parts of him that cared about others.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive." She hissed lowly, and walked past Nadia who was giving daggers at now quiet Han.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything... or anybody." She angrily turned away.

"I care." Nadia's heart melted as she heard Luke trying to reassure the Princess. He really was the sweetest person and boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

Luke who shook his head, sat down next to Nadia in the co-pilot seat. "Well done farmboy!" She smiled happily.

"Thanks Nadie." He smiled "back, and turned back to Han. "So... what do you think of her?"

"I'm trying not to, kid." Han replied, reaching forward to press a button on the controls.

"Good..." Luke muttered, he didn't want a guy like Han to be interested in Leia. The Princess deserved better than the smuggler who only seemed to care about himself.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me." He said, before Luke cut in.

"No." Luke said it with finality and looked away. He smiled at Luke then started to tease him by giving Nadia a flirty smile.

"How about you sister?"

She rolled her eyes at Han, and Luke glared at him. "You know Han considering all these flirty smiles and comments you are giving me. You certainly aren't afraid to say them in front my _boyfriend_."

"Hey sister, I'm only kidding with you both. A little." He held his hands up in surrender. He smiled at Luke's jealousy. She shook her head and leant forward to press a kiss to Luke's cheek.

"I'm gonna go and see the droids. You rest up." He nodded, and she left the cockpit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Love all the reviews that I am getting and my followers. You can see that Luke's jealousy towards Han is making him dislike him a bit. But once Nadia resseasures that there isn't anything for Luke to be jealous about he'll be fine! ;)_

 _3 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT UPDATE PLEASE!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	15. The Rebel Base

**The Rebel Base**

 _Chapter 15_

As they made their way to were the Rebels were hiding, they still had a little while left to go yet. Nadia hoped she could sleep for a bit but she wanted to speak with the princess and she also wanted to be there for Luke who was still grieving. She walked back into the main deck area were the droids were. She sat down on the seat and placed her hands on the table. Artoo and Threepio were sitting quietly for a change.

The princess came in with a tray of drinks for them all. She placed them down and gave Nadia a cup who replied with a small thanks. "So I'm guessing you're the one who Luke was trying to get through to on the comlink before?" The princess asked softly.

"Yes your highness." She said taking a sip of warm tea.

The princess gave her a smile but it was not a true smile. "Please just call me Leia." _Leia. It was a pretty name and short. Just like mine and Luke's and Han._

"I'm sorry about Obi Wan. I know Luke was very close to him." She said to the young brunette.

Nadia's heart clenched. "Yeah, he was." They sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound they could hear was the faint hum of the ships engines.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke sleepily opened his eyes unaware of where he was until he realised he was still on the falcon. He rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and looked around. There was no one around, he expected Nadia to be lying next to him as she always was when he was asleep. She wasn't, he remembered he wasn't on Tatooine. He pushed his blanket that Leia gave him away and walked out into the main hanger.

Leia and Nadia were sitting there quietly with a couple of warm drinks. They looked up to see him coming towards them, "How long have you two been here?"

"Couple of hours." Nadia replied giving him some tea.

"Thanks." He took a sip. It was nice and gave him the comfort he needed after all what happened in the last twenty four hours.

 _The droids coming to the farm. Artoo disappearing. Him and Nadia and Threepio going after him. Finding Ben. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen dead. Discovering his father was killed by Darth Vader. Him going to rescue the princess. Him almost been eaten and crushed in the garbage masher. Ben been killed by Darth Vader._

It was too much for him and he didn't know how to cope. Nadia must have sensed it because she squeezed his hand gently.

"How long till we get there?" He asked.

"Not long now. I'll go and see how long we have left." Leia said reluctantly, she wasn't really wanting to go back to see Han again. That guy got on her last nerve and that walking carpet of his.

The princess left the young couple in the room. The droids had powered down, and as much as Nadia liked Threepio. He was glad he had powered down. He wasn't really in the mood for his inconsistent chattering right now. "How are you?" She mumbled.

"I'm fine…" He said back not looking at her. "How do we move on from this Nadie?"

She sighed, "I don't know...I just think we will have to deal with it and try to remember he's at peace now."

He agreed inwardly and took her hand and led her to a long bench that was quite comfy. He placed his back against the wall and put an arm around her shoulders, she leant back into him and put her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think of the princess?" He asked, pressing his lips on her head.

"She seems nice. I can tell she's suffered too, her planet was blown up. Lucky most of her people are hiding where ever we are going now…"

He replied with, "Mmm."

"I can tell she doesn't think much of Han though." She yawned tiredly. "I know, I was there when they had their argument." Luke said, stroking the back of her head and carefully pulled the hair ties out.

"What are you doing?" She said closing her eyes, of how good it felt. She felt a slight headache come on her.

"Making you feel more comfortable." She let him take the clips out of her hair and her bun fell apart. The rest of the hair fell down to her back and across her cheek.

"Thanks." She hummed, placing her head back on his shoulder. She placed an arm across his stomach and snuggled into his shoulder. Nadia had a feeling they wouldn't be able to get much of this when they landed. They sat like that for a while, listening to Han and Leia arguing again.

"Something tells me this is only the beginning." He said as shouts were growing louder.

She laughed softly,"Mmm. Yeah I know, I can tell too." She kissed his neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Less than half an hour later they landed at the Rebel Alliance base. It was a large stone temple that looked thousands of years old. Nadia couldn't deny that she was nervous because she was. Luke was too, Leia led the group out of the ship. "It's the princess!" People were shouting as they all crowded around them. Luke and Nadia had their ponchos on again and Leia smiled happily when someone came to greet her.

"M lady!" He rushed and embraced her. "You're safe! When we heard. We had feared the worst."

The man composed himself, stepped back and bowed formally.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope." They looked at R2 who was getting placed on the ground.

Nadia, Luke and Han looked around the rebel base as they followed Leia and the Commander around.

A little while later they were given their own personal quarters to stay in. Han and Chewie declined as they were not staying long and were only sticking around for the reward. Nadia smacked him on the head, telling him to wait patiently and to seem as if he was interested in more than money. Nadia and Luke had gotten their own quarters to share. They didn't see the point in getting two quarters next to each other when they sleep together in the same bed anyway.

Luke and Nadia had a clean change of clothes given by the princess by her handmaiden. They all had the opportunity to eat and wash and sleep for a couple of hours. Luke however didn't want that, he wanted to know what was going on. So while Nadia slept, he and Han went with the princess to discuss what would happen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry this took a while, but as I said on my other story (Authors Note) I haven't been really feeling up to writing and my motivation and inspiration is not really good. So I hope you like this one…I didn't know if Leia has handmaidens? So I just made it up? Since she is a princess you think she would._

 _Poor Luke and Nadia they have been through a lot in the past twenty four hours haven't they…:\_

 _3 reviews till the next update!_

 _Enjoy! And Once again thank you for all the reviews and followers and favourites. Don't forget to vote on my poll to what story you wanna see next, if you haven't already._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	16. May The Force Be With You

**May The Force Be With You**

 _Chapter 16_

Nadia woke up from her nap and she didn't realize how long she had been sleeping _. I guess all what has happened in the last twenty four hours has taken it out of me._ She looked down at her new outfit that Leia's handmaiden's supplied to her. It was a simple white shirt and white pants with boots. Leia had told Nadia that they would get her a new wardrobe since she had no clothing with her. She heard a noise in the next room.

"Luke are you in here?" She asked while going in the room. There was a mirror sink, toilet, and shower/bath. She went in and Luke was standing there brushing his teeth. He looked startled but that wasn't what caught Nadia's attention. It was his outfit. It was an orange rebel fighter outfit. She knew what he was going to do.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, dreading the answer and yet knowing it won't be the one that she liked.

He looked almost guilty when she asked that. "I-I uh, I am going to help the other fighters out there."

She dreaded that answer, but she couldn't persuade him not to go. It wasn't about her. It was about destroying the death star. Everyone need the help they could get and she couldn't be selfish. He looked at her expression and sighed. "I know you aren't happy about this Nadia but-"

"No, it's okay. I can't be selfish. They need every pilot they can get and I know flying makes you happy. I know that you will be fine because you are one the best pilots out there Luke."

He looked relieved but still looked a little guilty about it. "You know Wedge and Biggs are here now." He smiled happily putting his sliver harness on around him that went across his legs and waist and arms but struggling with the clip. She stood up and walked over to him and pushed his hands away.

"Really? That's good, at least you three are all together again now." She said, while tightening his harness.

"Yeah." He chuckled lowly. She finished fixing his harness and looked at him in the eye. He looked almost happy. She couldn't help but feel happy too. They had finally got what they wanted. They had gotten out of Tatooine, but they didn't realize the cost of it all. They had experienced so much since they had gotten of the planet. Nadia was starting to wonder if it all had been a big mistake leaving Tatoonie, where they were safe and comfortable.

Luke on the other hand was happy and he was enjoying his adventure so far aside from the fact that his Uncle and Aunt and Ben were murdered. He didn't want to go back to Tatooine ever again, he wanted to spend his life as a pilot exploring other planets and with his girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She leaned up and was about to kiss him until-

" _Attention all fighter pilots head to the main hangar."_

She looked back at him, "I am assuming that's you?"

He nodded, the excitement was back in his eyes again. She didn't want to spoil his happiness by giving him a lecture to come back and not get killed. "First, promise me you will be okay." She said seriously.

He cupped her face while looking into her eyes. "I'll be fine Nadie. I know what I'm doing. Have I ever let you down before?"

She looked confused, "Well you have never been in space before doing this."

"I know, but if I have won more than twenty races back on Tatooine. I think I can do this. Please don't worry." He pleaded his sparkling blue eyes burning in to hers and she gave him a smile.

"Okay, I'll try not to worry." She said finally and kissed him on the lips. It was a gentle kiss for good luck, but it turned into a passionate and desperate assault. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he cupped her face gently. Nadia felt Luke's tongue wanting entrance to hers and she sighed and moaned at the feeling of their tongues and mouths completely pressed against each other. She had a feeling that this won't turn out badly and it made her feel a little better about the situation. His left hand drifted to her waist and pressed her even more closely to him. They kissed like that for a few moments and it was starting to turn even more passionate as Nadia had steamier thoughts on her mind now. She needed to break the kiss of before she lost control and kept him in their quarters all day and night. Plus air was becoming an issue, their lips broke away and they were breathing heavily.

"Well, I can say that we haven't kissed like that in a while." She sounded breathless.

He looked a little bit flushed himself and he blushed. "I wanted to do that for a while, but we haven't had a moment to ourselves."

"I know, at least we have our own quarters together now. We can do whatever _we want_. Whenever _we want_." She winked with seduction. The look on his face made her laugh and he turned even redder than he already was.

"Farm boy you're not embarrassed are you?" She laughed and leaned against his chest while keeping her arms around him.

"What?! No." He rushed avoiding her eyes and she wasn't so convinced but let it go and closed her eyes against his chest.

"I have to go now Nadie." He said not even two seconds later. He sounded disappointed and she groaned, _he was so comfy._

She pulled away from him and gave him his helmet. "Come on let's go." He followed her and they walked out of their quarters and walked down the corridors.

"You may even get to see Wedge and Biggs before we go." He said as he held her hand in one hand and the other was holding his helmet.

"Great, let's hurry then." She said happily. She missed her friends while they have been gone and she knew that Luke had missed them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Nadia was talking with Wedge, Luke spotted Han and Chewie packing up a small speeder with boxes. He stood by Threepio and shook his head. He walked over to them,

" _All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations."_

Luke could see Han was deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. He was quite saddened at the sight of his almost friend's departure.

"So..." Han and Chewie looked up as Luke walked over in his orange uniform. "You got your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?" He gave the boxes to Chewie and looked back at Luke. "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you, obviously your sweetheart could come too." He smiled encouragingly.

Luke was getting tired of him referring as Nadia as his sweetheart. Why couldn't he just say her name? But that wasn't what was bothering him. It was his selfishness. "Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

He looked at Luke as if he was crazy. "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?!" He snapped harshly and turned and walked towards Nadia who was now walking towards him.

Han hesitated then called to him. "Hey, Luke... May the Force be with you." Luke turned back to Han as he said that but didn't reply back. Nadia who heard the exchange waved goodbye and Han winked at her. Luke gritted his teeth and held a hand to Nadia to guide her away.

"So he is leaving then." She said to him as they walked through the hangar. He nodded trying to get his anger under control and was now feeling sadness because of Han. He could have been a great help.

Leia came towards them. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind."

Nadia nodded too. "I know, I guess he really was just after the award." Leia shook her head and put an arm on Luke's shoulder.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."

Luke looked at the ground then back at Leia and Nadia. "I only wish Ben were here."

Leia gave Luke a little good luck kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Good Luck." and glanced at Nadia. "You know where to find me Nadia?" She nodded and gave Nadia a hug before walking away. Nadia didn't mind the good luck kiss that Leia had given her boyfriend. She was only being friendly and knew that Leia was busy with what was happening right now. As Nadia walks Luke to his ship, another pilot rushed up to them and grabbed both of their arms.

"Luke! Nadia! I don't believe it! How'd you both get here... are you going out with us?!" He said pulling them both into a hug.

"Hi Biggs. How are you?" She smiled as he let go of both of them. "I'm fine. You?" She didn't have a chance to reply as Luke already interrupted her.

"Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell you." Luke said as they walked.

A man stopped them around forty years old. He was in the same outfits as Luke and Biggs. "Are you... Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty- five?"

"Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories." He reassured the pilot. The Red Leader patted Luke on the back as they stop in front of his fighter.

"You'll all right."

Luke thanked him. "I'll try." Red Leader hurried to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?"

Luke nodded, and took Nadia's hand as they walked in front of his ship. "Hey Biggs, I told you I'd make it someday,"

Biggs looked at Nadia and grinned, "It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped! Glad to see you two are still together." He walked off.

Luke and Nadia laughed and Luke shook his head in agreement. He headed for his ship. "So this is the ship your flying." She looked up at it. It was quite different to the ones on Tatooine.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to go now Nadie." He said as pilots were climbing into their own ships.

"I know." She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, and he held her waist again. "Be careful Luke. I know you are one of the best but please still be careful."

Luke chuckled at her worriedness. He didn't really care that they weren't alone anymore, besides there was only a few people around. "I will. I promise." He kissed her again, "I love you."

She hugged him again, "I love you too farm boy." He smiled shyly, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. They let go of one another and as Luke began to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spaceship, the crew chief, who is working on the craft, pointed to little Artoo, who is being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?"

Luke laughed happily, "Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together." He turned his gaze to Artoo. "You okay, Artoo?"

The crewmen lower Artoo-Detoo into the craft. Now a part of the exterior shell of the starship, the little droid beeped that he is fine. Luke climbed up into the cockpit of his fighter and put on his helmet. Threepio looked who was now standing by Nadia on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secure his little electronic partner into Luke's X-wing. It's an emotional-filled moment as Artoo beeped good-bye.

"Hang on tight, Artoo, you've got to come back. You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Artoo whistled his reply. Nadia put an arm on Threepio's shoulder leading him away. "Come on Goldie let's go." She said and she waved to Luke was now retreating from the hangar. Nadia could see how happy Luke was at this moment and that made her happy too.

Luke had a trace of a smile gracing his lips, peered about through his goggles. Before hearing a very familiar voice _. "Luke, the Force will be with you."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry for the wait on this one and this is a nice long one to make up for it. I am going through something and its making it really hard to write as I used too so updates are slow. I won't ever abandon it, so don't worry! I gave you all nice fluff between our favourite couple. Also the first time they say "I love you" to each other in the story, well obviously not the first time ever, but the first we have seen it. I am excited to go into the Empire Strikes Back. That's my favourite movie out of all the Star Wars movies. What's your favourite Star Wars movie? Hope you all like this one._

 _Remember if you haven't looked on my profile for the latest update will be, you can go and look and see the progress on the next one. Also the poll on my profile is still up._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	17. Destroying The Death Star

**Destroying The Death Star**

 _Chapter 17_

Nadia shook off her worries and went into the control room. Leia, Threepio, and the field commanders sit quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot that represented the Death Star moved ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appeared around the fourth moon. A din of indistinct chatter filled the war room.

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Death Star slowly moved behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoom toward us and out of the frame. Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glowed around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away.

Red Leader lowered his visor and adjusted his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men.

"All wings report in."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the control room, Nadia was standing with the Princess and Threepio listening to everything on the intercom.

" _Red Ten standing by."_

"Red Three standing by." That was Biggs. Luke should be on soon, she thought.

"Red Six standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Two standing by."

"Red Eleven standing by." That was Wedge.

"Red Five standing by." Luke said, he sounded calm so that was a good sign.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Red Leader looked around at his wingmen; the Death Star loomed in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bobbed back and forth in the background. He moved his computer targeting device into position. "We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towarded the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glowed across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia, Leia and the rest of the group listen to the battle over the intercom. Threepio at their side. "Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees."

The captain leant over. "I see it. Stay low."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke nosedived radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surfaced streaks past the cockpit window. "This is Red Five; I'm going in!" Luke's X-wing raced toward the Death Star. Laserbolts streak from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crosses Luke's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball. "Luke, pull up!" Wedge said over the intercom. Luke's ship emerged from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you all right?"

Luke adjusted his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window. "I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia closed her eyes in relief as she heard Luke's voice. He was nearly killed out there. The commanders were working on the computers and the others were around the table with her and Leia. Surprisingly Threepio was quiet through all this, which was weird because you can never get him to shut up half of the time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Biggs, who flying at high altitude, peeled off and dived toward the Death Star surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who stuck close to his tail. Luke was flying upside down. He rotated his ship around to normal attitude as he comes out of his dive. "Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in."

Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dive for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Luke. After Biggs dives out of sight, Luke chased the Imperial fighter. In the foreground, the Imperial fighter races across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Luke in the background. There is a shot from Luke's X-wing of the TIE ship exploding in a mass of flames. "GOT HIM!"

"Watch your back, Luke! Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!" Luke's ship soared away from the Death Star's surface as he spotted the tailing TIE fighters. The TIE pilot took aim at Luke's X-wing. The Imperial TIE fighter pilot scores a hit on Luke's ship. Fire broke out on the right side of the X-wing. Luke looked out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.

"I'm hit, but not bad." Smoke pours out from behind Artoo-Detoo.

Luke looked briefly behind him. "Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there." Green laserfire moves past the beeping little robot as his head turned.

Luke nervously worked his controls. "Red Six..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the war room, Nadia stood frozen as she listened and worried about Luke. She started fiddling with her hands as nervous habit. Leia had her eyes glued to the table.

"Can you see Red Five?"

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"

"Luke come on." Nadia mumbled she started to sweat. Her hair was away from her face in a ponytail thankfully. She thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke spotted the TIE fighter behind him and soared away from the Death Star surface.

"I can't shake him!" His ship soared closer to the surface of the Death Star, an Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit.

"I'm on him, Luke!" Wedge shouted. "Hold on!" over his headset. Wedge dived across the horizon toward Luke and the TIE fighter. Wedge moves his X-wing in rapidly.

Luke reacts frantically. "Blast it! Wedge where are you?"

The fighter pilot watched Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joined him, and both unleash a volley of laserfire on the Imperial fighter. The TIE fighter exploded, filling the screen with white light. Luke's ship can be seen far in the distance. He looked about in relief. "Thanks Wedge!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia, Leia, Threepio, were now joined by Dodonna and other Rebel officers. They were listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom. "Good shooting, Wedge!"

"Red Leader..."

They were are grouped around the screen, as technicians move about attending to their duties.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position." Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dive toward the Death Star surface. The technicians are seated at the computer readout table.

"The exhaust post is...marked and locked in!"

Gold Leader approached the surface and pulls out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moves into a deep trench, firing laserbolts. The surface streaked past as laserfire is returned by the Death Star.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The fighting went on for like a lifetime, it seemed. Nadia was getting restless, and Leia didn't once move from her spot.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right." Nadia and Leia looked at each other. What was he doing? Even Threepio looked confused.

There was a blast and series of screams from the intercom. "I've lost Artoo!" Nadia gasped. Leia looked a little more worried. Artoo's beeping sounds die out. They all stare intently at the projected screen, while Threepio watched the Princess and young farm girl. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glowed brightly.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet."

Another series off violent blasts are heard from the intercom. "Yahooo!" It was the voice of Han Solo. "You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Leia looked gobsmacked that he had returned and Nadia was speechless. She really thought he had gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke looks up and smiled. He concentrated on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shot toward the port and seemed to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do found their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and were heading for the main reactor. Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the Falcoln raced toward Yavin in the distance. Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff. The Rebel ships raced out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appeared on the surface. The Death Star bursted into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."

Luke was at ease, and his eyes were closed. "Remember, the Force will be with you... always." The ship rocked back and forth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke climbed out of his starship fighter and is cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots. Luke climbs down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting. Nadia and Princess Leia rushed toward him shouting his name. He grabbed both of them in his arms and squeezed and spun them around them happily. "Well done!" The three of them laughed happily. He let go of them and looked them both in the eyes. "Did you see it?!" He smiled.

"HEY!" Han shouted running to them. Luke ran to him and they grabbed each other, slapped each other on the shoulder and back.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke said, Nadia gave Chewie a hug as Leia got in between the boys and he looked a little left out.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward."

Chewie moaned as Nadia left him and went into Luke's arms and kissed his sweaty cheek but she didn't care. He was her hero at the moment. He was everyone's hero and Han of course. "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Leia laughed.

Nadia and Luke looked toward the ship. "Oh no." Luke went to check Artoo. The fried little Artoo-Detoo is lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Threepio.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!" Threepio said moving to Artoo. She was surprised by Threepio again, the two droids normally bickering. "You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away."

Nadia put a hand on Threepio's shoulder and he turned to Nadia and Luke, "You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

"He'll be all right." He turned to Nadia and put an arm around her. The other arm around Leia and her arm around Han. Poor Chewie followed behind them. They all laughed while walking out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Finally! I was able to get a chapter out. So sorry again for no updates for over two months. I been recently diagnosed with Depression and it's been really hard to even write and update. I hope I can start updating again, but it will probably be very slow updates. I hoped you like this chapter. I did cut a few bits of the battle out. Hope you don't mind._

 _I should have the last chapter of A New Hope out today! I recently changed my poll choices so if you haven't voted. Please do! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and followers so far._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	18. The Celebration

**The Celebration**

 _Chapter 18_

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca entered the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners were flying and at the far end stands the senators and troopers. The two young men stride up the long aisle with Chewie behind them. They walked up and stood before beautiful young Senator Leia. From one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired Artoo-Detoo. He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Threepio, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. Beside him is Nadia Danvers she was in a beautiful white dress similar to Leia's, her hair pulled back in to a bun with a plait falling down her back just like Leia's. They could almost past for sisters, the only difference is the colour of Nadia's hair which was darker to Leia's. Luke winked at Nadia, who she smiled back.

Chewbacca looked confused. Dodonna and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Leia. She placed a gold medallion around Han's neck. He winked at her, she then repeated the ceremony with Luke, who is moved by the event. They turned and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them. Chewbacca growlled and Artoo beeped with happiness. Leia turned to Artoo and Threepio and Nadia and they all smiled and chuckled at Artoo's beeps, before turning back to the cheering crowd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had food and music to celebrate in the main hall. There was dancing and cheerful laughter. Han was trying to get the princess to dance but she wasn't having any of it. Artoo was bobbing along to the music with the other droids.

"Nadia could you please tell Han to stop pestering me." Leia walked toward her and sat down.

She sipped some of her drink, "Why, thought you liked him now?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "He may have come back and destroyed the death star. It doesn't mean he doesn't get on my nerves still."

Nadia could tell that wasn't the case. Leia had a thing for the smuggler, but she wouldn't admit it. Before she could say something more, a hand fell upon her shoulder. "Hey Nadie. Leia." Luke.

She turned and smiled. "Hey Luke."

"You girls want a drink?" He said giving them both a drink. They accepted with a thanks.

Nadia surprised Luke by standing up and grabbing his hand. "See you later Leia." She waved back. Luke was confused to where she was taking him until he realized she was taking him to the dancefloor. "Uhh, Nadie I don't know...How to dance." His cheeks went red.

"It's okay, I'll walk you through it. Anyway you do, we've danced back at home."

He put his hands on her waist, "Yeah but that was just us two. We are in a room full of people."

She laughed at his silliness and shyness. "So, all you have to do is focus on me. Only me." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They hadn't kissed since he got back last night and she was enjoying it and by the looks of it, he was too. Their lips parted with a slight smack.

"I couldn't keep my eyes of you today. You looked beautiful." He said as she moved some hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you. So did you." She grinned, knowing it would make him blush.

"Men can't be beautiful." He said. She looked shocked. "You are to me."

He chuckled, and they both swayed to the music for a few minutes in silence. Nadia nudged Luke and they looked to where she was looking.

Han had finally got Leia to dance with him and she looked like she was enjoying it. "I knew she liked him."

He looked at her. "Really?" She nodded and turned back to him. Her hands playing at the ends of his hair.

"I'm so proud of you right now Luke." She smiled proudly. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would be too. So would Ben." She added quietly.

He gave her a small grin and looked down. "I hope so."

She lifted his chin up, "I promise they are. We have a new life now, and you'll start your Jedi soon, when we find someone who can do it. We'll get through this together." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Of course we will." He leant his head against hers and closed his eyes.

 _The force will be with you Luke. Remember that._ Ben's voice drifted into his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _So a New Hope is finished! I hope you all liked it. And I'm excited to get to The Empire Strikes Back. But I don't know when I'll be updating unfortunately. I'm just taking one day as a time. Sorry! I won't ever abandon my stories, it'll just be a long wait for chapters._

 _Thank you for all my reviewers and favourites and followers._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	19. The Empire Strikes Back

**The Empire Strikes Back.**

 _Chapter 19_

 _Three years later._

Nadia sighed as she followed Leia around the hanger, she had been Leia's personal assistant for a while now and she underestimated her. Leia had to do so much for a princess. Over the past three years Nadia and Luke had stayed in the Rebel base. Han and Chewie was still with them reluctantly. Leia and Han still didn't get on and was at each other's throats all the time.

"So where is Luke?" Leia asked as they went into the main hanger.

Nadia zipped her coat up higher as the cold hit her. "He is doing his round outside. Ever since he was made Commander we don't have that much time for each other anymore."

"I'm sure it will quiet down soon." Leia asked and Nadia nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A small figure galloped across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider is mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a tauntaun. The small figure curved through plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider galloped up a slope and reined his lizard to a stop. He pulled off his protective goggles, Luke Skywalker noticed something in the sky. He took a pair of electro binoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed. The wind whipped at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activated a comlink transmitter. His Tauntaun shifted and moaned nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?" Luke said into the comlink. He looked around waiting for him to reply. After a little static a familiar voice is heard.

"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?"

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings." Luke said into the comlink. He was wrapped up in a warm coat and gloves.

Han snorted. "There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back."

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long." Luke clicked off his transmitter and reined back on his nervous lizard. He patted the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?" Luke took a small device from his belt, his other device on his waist was his lightsaber and he and started to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow fell over him from behind. He heard a monstrous howl and turns to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him. It is a Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously. "Aaargh!"

Luke grabbed for his pistol, but is hit flat in the face by a huge white claw. He fell unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken. The Wampa Ice Creature grabbed Luke by one ankle and dragged him away across the frozen plain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A stalwart figure rode his Tauntaun up to the entrance of an enormous ice cave. Rebel troopers rush about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base. The rider, Han Solo, swung off his lizard and pulled off his goggles. He walked into the main hangar deck toward the Millennium Falcon, which was parked among several fighters. Mechanics, R2 units, and various other droids hurry about. Han stopped at the Millennium Falcon where his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, was welding on a central lifter. Chewie stopped his work and lifts his face shield, growling an irritated greeting to his boss. "Chewie! Chewie!"

The Wookiee grumbled an angry reply. "All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand."

Chewbacca put his mask back on and returned to his welding as Han left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A makeshift command center had been set up in a blasted area of thick ice. The low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troops, and droids moved about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals. General Rieekan straightened up from a console at Han's approach. Leia and Nadia were standing by an officer who was working on next to them. Leia gave him a glare, Nadia smiled.

"Solo?" He turned back to General Rieeken.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" He asked Han.

Han shook his head. "No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Nadia tensed slightly as she heard this.

The General indicated to screen. "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships." Taking a deep breath, Han blurted out what is on his mind.

"General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

Leia who was talking to Nadia stopped talking to her and listened to what Han was saying. She frowned as she heard this. Nadia could tell that she was angry.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He nodded, he didn't want to leave himself but he had too. "Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General." He turned to Leia and Nadia as Rieekan moved away. He looked at Leia with a warm look on his face.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

"That's right." She curtly replied. Nadia winced, she could feel the anger and bitterness in Leia's tone. Even Han could see she has no warmth to offer him. He shook his head and adopted a sarcastic smile.

"Well don't get all mushy on me, so long princess." As he turned to walk out, glanced back at Nadia.

"See you sis!" He shouted to her. Han had his pet names for Nadia. Sister, Honey, Kiddo, Mrs Skywalker. Her and Luke always blushed when he calls her by the last one. She shook her head smiling as he walked out into the quiet corridor adjoining the command center. Nadia noticed Leia stewed for a moment, then hurried after him without a word.

 _Wow, she must really like him._ She thought before turning back to the screen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _HI I'M BACK!_

 _I finally got Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna done. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!_

 _I heard good things about the new movie! I'm going to see it Sunday and I cannot wait! I have read spoilers though…Grrrr…Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit boring but at least it's something. If I don't update before Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll see if I can update before next week._

 _3 Reviews until the next update._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	20. Hoth

**Hoth**

 _Chapter 20_

"Han!" she followed the smuggler as fast as she could. He swiftly turned around with a smirk.

"Yes, your highnesses."

She repressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I thought you decided to stay."

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."

She put her hands on her hips. "Han, we need you!"

"We?" he gestured to her.

"Yes."

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh and what about you need?"

Leia was mystified. "I need? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You probably don't." Han shook his head while Leia followed him.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know!?" Leia stormed around him.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."

"Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..."

Han stopped and spun to face her. "No! That's not it. Come on. Aahhh uh huh! Come on."

Leia stared at him, understanding, then laughed. "You're imagining things." She looked him up and down in distaste.

"Am I?" He cocked his head to the side giving her a pointed look. "Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

"I can arrange that." He strided down the corridor. "You could use a good kiss!"

Leia stared after him with her mouth wide open, she looked around to see someone staring at her and as soon he noticed that she seen him, he walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So how did it go?" Nadia asked Han as she was helping Chewie with the Falcon.

He shook his head. "Don't ask."

She chuckled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A familiar stream of beeps and whistles herald the approach of Artoo- Detoo and See-Threepio, who appeared around a corner and move along an ice wall toward the main hangar.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess' chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know. She is very worried about Master Luke he hasn't come back yet."

Artoo beeped a stream of protesting whistles.

"The Princess doesn't want Mistress Nadia to worry."

Artoo beeped.

"Oh switch off." Threepio scolded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia was wondering why Luke hadn't come back yet, but before she could think any more about it. Chewie let out a loud moan and she jumped in surprise. She looked at him and he shook his head and let out a quieter moan this time.

"It's okay Chewie."

The Rebel Base was busy with all the plans and their missions to stop the Empire from finding out where they are. They were on the planet called Hoth which was freezing and the temperatures were always minus degrees.

"Miss Danvers." A voice called out to her.

"Yes." She turned around to see who it was. It was one of the rebel pilots that Luke regularly flew with.

"Could I have a word?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two robots stopped at Han Solo's space freighter. Han and Chewie were struggling with their central lifters. Nadia was still speaking to the rebel pilot.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these." Han said to Chewie. Chewie grumbled in irritation.

"Excuse me, sir."

He handed the spanner into Chewie's hand. "Put them back together right now."

"Might I have a word with you, please?" Threepio politely asked.

"What do you want?" Han asked rudely.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator." Behind them Nadia had finished talking to the pilot. She shook his hand and walked back to Han and Chewie.

"I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her."

"Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

Threepio's next words caused Nadia to panic. "Nobody knows where he is."

"What do you mean, "Nobody knows?" Han and Nadia said together at the same time. They glanced at each other and Han glanced at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly began to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see..."

Han jumped down off the lift, as Threepio followed him.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!"

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu..." Han abruptly put his hand over Threepio's mouth as the deck officer approached.

"Han come on don't be rude." Nadia said trying to pry his hand of Threepio's mouth.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?"

She looked around for him. "I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance."

Han shook his head as Nadia listened. "It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there."

"Yes, sir." The deck officer left hurriedly, as Han took his hand off Threepio's mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?"

"Why not?" He snickered before walking away.

If Threepio could snarl he probably would have Nadia thought. "Impossible man. Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Leia. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger." She stopped them before they could continue going forward.

"Wait Threepio…" He stopped.

"Yes, Mistress Nadia."

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" She tried to not worry but it was becoming harder and harder not to.

"I have faith in Master Luke and I know he will come back safely."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The deck officer and his assistant hurried toward Han as he entered the tunnel.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold."

Han put his coat on. "Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns."

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly." The Deck Officer said.

"That's right and my friends out in it."

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha." Han pushed through the troops and mounts a Tauntaun. "Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker."

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han sped off into the cold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _So sorry for the wait, I've had a bad month with my Depression and I have tried to write but every time I do, I give up after like five minutes. I will try to update more often, and I am going to start writing the next chapter now since I'm in the mood._

 _Also I have seen The Force Awakens four times because it's simply AMAZING! I couldn't believe the twists and turns in it. Also a certain death shocked me…._ _Two years until the next one. How will we cope?_

 _Thank you for the 19 reviews I got on the last chapter. It's really motivated me to keep trying to update more often._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_

 _3 Reviews until the chapter._


	21. Scruffy Looking Nerf Herder

**Scruffy Looking Nerf Herder!**

 _Chapter 21_

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day. Luke hung upside down, his ankles were frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor. One side of his face is covered in a dried mask of frozen blood. He opened his eyes the cold air hitting him as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls. Luke pulled himself up, and grabbed hold of his ankles, and futilely tries to unfasten the throngs. He didn't last long though. He was exhausted he dropped back into his hanging position. As he hung there, he spied his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach.

If he was a tad bit closer he could have reached it with his hand but he couldn't. He focused on the lightsaber and, as his hand strains toward the weapon, he squeezed his eyes tight in concentration. Just as the ice creature loomed over Luke, the lightsaber jumped into Luke's hand. The young warrior instantly ignited his sword, swinging up, and cut himself loose from the ice. He flopped to the snow in a heap. The startled creature moved back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. Luke scrambled to his feet. He swung his lightsaber and the beast screamed in pain. Luke staggered out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight. He was weak, and dehydrated and exhausted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Artoo stood in the falling snow, beeping worriedly. Threepio moved stiffly over to him.

"You must come along now, Artoo. There's really nothing more we can do and my joints are freezing up." Artoo beeped long and low.

"Don't say thing like that! Of course we'll see Master Luke again. He'll be quite all right, you'll see." He said as they walked back into the covered area of the base.

"Stupid little short-circuit. He'll be quite all right." He said to himself as he walked back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The wind was blowing quite strong now. As Luke struggled to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocked him over. He struggled to get up, but he can't. The young warrior from Tatooine dragged himself a couple of feet and then collapsed.

"Help me." He whispered into the snow, as he fell unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Leia and Nadia stood inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two Rebel heroes. They both shivered in the cold wind nearby, as Chewie sat with his head in his hands. In the background, Artoo and Threepio move through the doors. A Rebel lieutenant moved to Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the two women.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo."

Nadia tried to stop fiddling with her hands, a habit that she does when she is nervous or worried. "Mistress Leia, Artoo says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope."

Leia nodded an acknowledgment, but she is lost in thought. Nadia sighed out in worry. "Okay."

Threepio noticed Nadia's expression. "Mistress Nadia I assure you that I am remaining hopeful that they will return." That didn't help Nadia in the slightest but she nodded anyway.

An officer came over to them. "You're Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed." He turned to the lieutenant. After receiving a reluctant nod from Leia.

"Close the doors."

The officer nodded. "Yes, sir."

The lieutenant walked away. Chewie let out a long, mournful howl, as they watched as the doors slammed shut. At the same moment, Artoo begins a complex series of efficient beeps.

"Artoo says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five...to one." Threepio started to walk away until he turned around again.

"Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes... from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know... for a human being."

"Dear. Oh dear." He said worriedly and tried his best not to worry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke lied face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly he looked up and saw Ben Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow. It is hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

"Luke... Luke." His commanding voice made Luke look up.

"Ben?" He said, his voice weak and unstable.

His Jedi robe was on and his hood was over his face. "You will go to the Dagobah system."

The snow and his lack of energy was making it difficult to understand. "Dagobah system?"

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

The image of Ben fades, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Ben... Ben." He groaned weakly, before he fell into unconsciousness again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Han pulled up and leapt off his mount. He hurried to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern is with Luke, and he shakes him urgently. "Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."

Luke doesn't respond. Han began frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face. As he starts to lift the youth, Han hears a rasping sound behind him. He turned, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow. Han carried Luke to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expired it's eyes closing. "Not much time. Come on Luke, Nadia will have my head if you don't back alive." He pushes Luke's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Ben... Ben." He moaned his eyes still shut.

Han tried his best to keep Luke with him. "Hang on, kid."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia and Leia were walking back to their chambers defeated and still worrying. Leia tried to keep a brave face for Nadia, but Nadia didn't know that Leia was worrying about Han too. "Try and get some sleep Nadia, I'm sure we'll will know more in the morning."

She nodded and gave Leia a quick hug before walking to hers and Luke's quarters. She locked the door behind her and looked around at the messy room. Hers and Luke's clothes were everywhere on the floor. _We weren't this messy on Tatooine, probably because Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would tell us to clean up our rooms._

She decided to do some cleaning up to get her mind of Luke and Han she prayed they were alright. Luke was always the least messy one out of the two of them. Nadia had some fruit for her dinner, as she couldn't stomach proper food at the moment. She sat on their bed and ate in silence, tempted to go out and look for them but with the storm increasing by the minutes there was no way she could go out there.

She got a quick shower and put a clean pair of pyjama pants on and a shirt of Luke's that he wears when he is not on duty. She crawled into his side of the bed and tried to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Leia had just got word that they had found Luke and Han, she rushed to tell Nadia. She gently knocked on her door, "Nadia, it's Leia!"

"Yes, I'm coming." She said from the other side of the door. A minute later and Nadia appeared a robe around her body and her hair messy.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Han and Luke are back." Nadia sighed in relief a huge weight had just dropped from her shoulders. "Really?! Where are they? Is Luke okay?"

"Yes, he is in the medical centre with Han. Get dressed and we will go there together."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The strange robot surgeons adjusted a mass of electronic equipment. A switch was thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Luke in a bacta tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime. He began to thrash about, raving in delirium. Chewie, Han, Threepio and Artoo were there.

"Hey where is he?" Nadia rushed in, her hair was down as she didn't have time to do it. Leia came in behind her to see Luke in the bacta tank.

"He's fine, he's got some wounds and was dehydrated but he'll be fine now." Han said his hand on his hip. He was knocked back by Nadia arms throwing around his shoulders and her tip toying up to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Han." He patted her back awkwardly. She give him a kiss on the cheek, and smirked.

"No problem kiddo, besides we can't see you without the other can we?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke was sitting up in a recovery-room bed, still weak but better than before. He was allowed visitors now after his check-up. The door opened and Nadia came in.

"Hey stranger." She said and he smiled widely. She leant over and gave him a long hug careful of his wounds on his face and ribs. His face showed terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack.

"Nadia, am I glad to see you." He buried his face in her long hair. She sat down beside him still hugging him. "I was so worried." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know but I'm okay now." He pulled back and she sat beside him.

She took notice of his scars and gently touched his face. "That looked like it hurt." She winced, he kissed the back of her hand. "It did."

She opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened and Threepio and Artoo entered the room. "Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again." Artoo beeped his good wishes.

"Artoo expresses his relief, also."

"Thanks Threepio, Artoo."Leia, Han and Chewie made their entrance. The Wookiee growled a greeting. Leia stood against the wall while Han and Chewie stood by Luke.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you." He grinned. Nadia nodded in agreement. "Yeah I already thanked him myself."

"That's two you owe me, junior."

Han turned to Leia he looks at her with a big, devilish grin. "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

She crossed her arms, "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

Han didn't believe this one bit. "That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Luke looked at Nadia with a here we go again look.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." She gritted her teeth.

Chewie was amused; he laughed in his manner. Han, enjoying himself, regarded Chewie good-humouredly. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage."

Nadia sparked to this; she looked at Leia. She didn't actually find out what between them in the south passage. "She expressed her true feelings for me." Han put an arm around her shoulder.

Leia looked flushed, her eyes darting between Luke, Nadia and Han.

"You never know when to stop do you Han." Nadia smirked.

"My...! Why, you stuck up...half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!" She stuttered breathing heavily and looking a little red in the face. Nadia smirked as she noticed this.

Han was mortified, "Who's scruffy-looking?"

He leant down to Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" Leia looked vulnerable for a moment, then the mask fell again, and she focused on Luke.

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She moved forward to Luke and gets Nadia's approval and then gives him a long deep kiss on the cheek and puts her hand on his chest.

Nadia looked proud as she could see it affected Han but he was trying to not to show it. Then she turned on her heel and walks out, leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck. With some smugness, Luke puts his hands behind his head and grinned. Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard. _"Headquarters personnel, report to command center."_

The voice repeated the order and Han, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to Luke and Nadia. "Take it easy."

"Excuse us, please."

That left Nadia and Luke alone. Luke looked a little embarrassed. "Are you okay about that?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, it's not like she meant anything by it, we both know she's doing it to make Han jealous. I swear if those don't kill each other, I will."

He nodded. "The medic says I have to take it easy but I can still fly."

"Well if you are planning on going back there you have to be careful."

He agreed by nodding, "So come on let's go to our quarters, you need to get ready. I cleaned up our mess." She said and helped him up from the comforter.

"Great, there's actually something I need to talk to you about." He told her as they walked out of the medical centre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Yay! Another chapter done, I will be updating every Sunday and Wednesday now. I am trying my best to keep updating and not leaving you all hanging. Anyway thank you for my reviews. I got over 831 views on the story on Wednesday and only a few people reviewed, I can expect that though because I'm a terrible author at updating. I will see you all on Wednesday._

 _3 Reviews until the one._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	22. First Meeting

**First Meeting.**

 _Chapter 22_

 _7 YEARS AGO._

 _The hot twin suns of Tatooine was making the young brunette girl sweat and pant while she carried the supplies back to her house. Her mother and father sending her out for food and supplies. She always had to go out on her own for the food, plus she had to be careful in case she bumped into any dealers or any sand people, they could come out from anywhere and they show up unexpectedly._

 _She wiped the sweat of her forehead and shook her head, I should be use to this hot sun by now, and I've been living here all my life. She thought._

 _As she walked down the village back towards home with her hands full of groceries she suddenly tripped over a long slimy tail on the sand. "Ahhhhh!" She fell to her knees the groceries flying everywhere._

" _Hey get out of here!" A voice appeared before her, and it was speaking to the slimy thing that she fell over. She shielded her eyes from the sun to see the young boy in front of her, the thing she fell over was gone. The young boy must have scared it away. She rubbed the sand out of her eyes and knelt on her knees while placing the groceries back in the bag. The young boy knelt down and helped her. "Thank you for that," She said and he held out her hand for her to take._

" _No problem. They are nasty little things." He said shaking his baggy hair out of his eyes. She took a good look at him, he was wearing a loose fitted white tunic, and his hair was a golden sandy brown. His boyish good looks made him stand out, he was cute and kinda shy. He couldn't have been more than my age or maybe a year older. She thought._

" _Here you go." He handed her bag of groceries, but he grabbed the other one from the sand. I should probably start speaking now. "Yeah they are. I can normally handle them but when I have my hands full I can't." They both laughed, Thanks again."_

 _He gave her a small smile. "Do you want some help with your bags?" He asked as he shook his bangs away from his face again._

" _Um sure, thank you. I'm Nadia. Nadia Danvers." She announced, pulling her hair over her shoulder._

" _Luke Skywalker." He replied back with a boyish grin and they started to walk. That was the start of her._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure you're well enough to go Luke?" Nadia asked worriedly, as she watched him change into his orange fly suit. She tied her hair into a ponytail as she finished getting ready, she put a pair of beige pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a long sleeved jacket on. One of the worst things about living on Hoth is that you had to wrap up warm when going out. A whistle from Artoo made her turn around, "Yes I know you will take care of him."

"I have to help them, I'm a commander now besides I think it will do me good." He said zipping up his suit. Nadia nodded they hadn't really spent much time together recently with him becoming a commander which meant he had to be go out more missions, leading the pilots, other duties that was required of him. She was busy helping Leia with duties as she became one of her assistants. By the time the day was over they were too tired to do anything but sleep and hold each other.

"The medical droid told me it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-forty- sevens." She said as the alarm went off again for the pilots to take off from the base.

He nodded while finishing getting ready. "Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports." She helped him with his black belt around him that held suit together. "Thanks." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Listen, if anything goes wrong I want you to evacuate with Leia."

She nodded, "I will so don't worry, just do your job and come back safely." She grinned and leaned up and kiss him for a couple seconds, he placed a hand on the side of her face as they pulled apart. "When I get to the Dagobah system, I'll contact you to let you know I am there." She nodded, "What do you expect to find there?"

He sat down pulling his boots on, "Well Ben said there was a great Jedi warrior named Yoda, he said I will learn from him. First we need to get through this war." Nadia had hope that she would soon learn to use the force, but Ben didn't say anything about her going, just Luke. Maybe when Luke becomes a Jedi, she could learn to be one too. He finished tying his boots and placed his hands on her face, noticing her worried expression. "Everything will be fine love. Just have faith." She swallowed heavily. "Come on, you have to go." She urged both of them not wanting to move, he kissed her forehead and with reluctance they both left their quarters with Artoo following them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Quite a short filler chapter, with a flashback scene of how they met. I am not really good at chapters like these such as flashback/filler ones. Who can't wait for the Force Awakens to come out on DVD?_ _Poe and Kylo Ren are my new guy crushes….I went to see the Force Awakens last night for the fifth time lol._

 _Enjoy this chapter, I made a new cover for this story but the cover doesn't fit the image frame so it looks weird. Nadia is played by Marie Avgeropoulos if you couldn't see properly in the cover. I am really determined to update regularly now. Have a good day everyone and see you all on Sunday._

 _3 reviews until the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	23. Escaping Hoth

**Escaping Hoth**

 _Chapter 23_

Pilots and other rebel fighters were getting ready to take off in their X-Wings. Before they were allowed to do that they had to report to Leia first. With a sense of urgency, Leia quickly briefed a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." She paced around them with her hands behind her back, and in her business like voice.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" A pilot asked.

She nodded and looked at them confidently. "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Right. Okay." The pilots all agreed.

"Good luck." She wished and she ducked under the X Wing behind her and leaving them.

"Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go!"

Leia bumped into Luke and Nadia as they walked to his X Wing. "Luke, I wish you luck!" She leant up and hugged him. "Thanks, I'll do my best." She nodded and motioned for Nadia to follow her after she says her goodbyes to Luke.

The Pilots, gunners, and R2 units were scurrying about. Luke pulled on his heavy-weather jacket, and headed toward a row of armoured speeders. He stopped at the rear of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie were trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" He said, patting him on the arm, as he was about to walk to where Nadia and Han were. Chewie put his arms around Luke and gave him a tight hug. He laughed, and shook his head. "Okay Chewie!" Han was discussing the lifter with a repair with Nadia and trying to avoid the Leia situation with him. Luke walked back over to them, "Hi, kid, you all right?"

"Yeah."

Han pointed at him with a warning. "Be careful."

"You, too. Come on let's go." He said to Nadia. She nodded before turning back to Han.

"You not gonna say goodbye to Leia before you leave?" She smirked, he waved her off before smirking back.

Luke smiled, then waved at his friend and they both walked on. "Right, I guess this is where I leave you." She said as they stopped at his X-Wing, R2 was currently being placed in.

"Yes, but remember I am going to the Dagobah system to see this Yoda. So I don't know when I'll be back, it won't be more than a couple of days." She nodded and swallowed she suddenly had a weird feeling that it would be longer than that and that something bad will happen.

"I know, I'll make contact if we have to leave so you know we are all okay." The alarms where growing louder and it was his turn to leave now.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other arm holding his helmet and pulled her lips against his, passionately. This kiss was a goodbye kiss so it was filled with love, and promise of a return. She smiled against his lips and hugged him to her. "Goodbye Nadie." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you. Be careful." She whispered back and he whispered the same before they released each other.

" _The first transport is away."_ Everyone cheered at the announcement, which echoed through the hangar. Luke gave her a final smile before he walked on, heading toward his snowspeeder. His gunner, Dack, a fresh-faced, eager kid, was glad to see him, and gave Nadia a wave. Luke climbed up his ladder to the snowspeeder. "Feeling all right, sir?"

"Just like new, Dack. How about you?" He asked. Nadia waved to them before she turned to go back into the hangar.

He nodded, "Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself."

Luke grinned before blowing his hair out of his eyes. "I know what you mean." Putting his helmet on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia made her way back into main hangar, there was a lot of chaos going on and she had to dash back into her room, to change as it was getting colder and colder. She hurriedly changed into something warmer and quickly plaited her hair and left it down her back before leaving her room. _Good luck Luke._

She said good luck to various pilots and fighters who were rushing past her, she wondered if this war would ever end and if they will ever get to live in peace. All of a sudden the ground was shaking and she grabbed hold of the wall to keep herself steady as loud bangs were heard. The control room was just around the corner now and she increased her speed in walking to get there. Leia was there in a commanding voice down a comlink, "GET TO YOUR SHIPS!"

Leia turned around as Nadia came in. "Is Luke gone?" She asked in a softer tone. She nodded, "Yeah he just left. What should I do?"

She was about to reply when the officer who she was standing by tapped her on the shoulder. Nadia went to stand by her and to see what was going on. "Mistress Nadia I think we should get out of here." Threepio said. She didn't even notice he was there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke's speeder and Rogue Two flew in formation, banking from right to left and flying above the erupting battlefield. Flak burst all around them. Luke glanced over, and saw Rogue Two on his left. His ship shuddered as flak burst nearby. "Rogue Two, are you all right?"

A second later the comlink buzzed. _"Yeah. I'm with you, Rogue Leader."_

" _We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you."_ Luke said over the comlink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" _Coming around."_

Luke's shipped rocked, "Watch that cross fire, boys."

"Set for position three. Steady."

"Stay tight and low." Luke warned. Luke's speeder moved in formation with Rogue Two, when suddenly Zev's speeder is hit by a laser bolt. His ship buck violently under the impact and the cockpit exploded in a ball of flame. Spewing smoke, the speeder hurtled toward a looming walker. Before they collide, Rogue Two exploded in a million flaming pieces. Desperately, Luke worked the controls of his flak-buffeted ship. Suddenly, the speeder rocked by a huge explosion. Luke struggled with the controls with a look of terror on his face. The speeder filled with smoke, and electrical sparks jump about the cockpit. _"Hobbie, I've been hit!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor was strangely quiet and empty. Han's footsteps echoed through the freezing hallway, cracks have appeared in some of the walls and some pipes have broken, sending hot steam billowing into the underground hallways. Han hurried into the command center. It is a shambles, but some people were still at their posts. As he entered, a gigantic cave-in almost obliterates the room.

He found Leia, Nadia and Threepio near one of the control boards. "You all right?" Nadia and Leia turned around both shocked that he was still there. Nadia nodded, surprised to see him. Leia on the other hand turned her head back on him. "Why are you still here?" she shouted without looking at him. Nadia could see the slight relieved look on Leia's face.

"I heard the command center had been hit." He said back.

She still did not look at him. "You got your clearance to leave!"

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you two to your ship." He moved toward the two women to take them and move them toward the door. Leia shrugged her arm out of his and walked to the other side of the room to the officer on the chair. "Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope."

Leia ignored him. Nadia held on to the wall as the rumbling became louder and more unsettling. "Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters."

A louder blast rocked the command center, throwing a screaming Threepio backward into Han's arms. Nadia held on to the wall thankful for the white gloves she had on.

" _Imperial troops have entered the base."_

Han took Leia's arm in his hand. "Come on... that's it." She looked at him before giving in. She looked down at the officer. "Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!"

"Come on Threepio." Nadia said as Han rushed her and Leia out. As Han, Leia, Nadia and Threepio run out of the command center, the code signal could be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

" _K-one-zero... all troops disengage."_

Han focused on getting them to the ship, they ran down the dim lighted corridors. "Oh! Wait for me!" Threepio called as they ran. Nadia had a feeling that the empire were here trying to get in. If they didn't escape soon, they would be captured.

All of a sudden Nadia slipped and nearly fell back on to the floor, but before she hit the floor Han grabbed her waist and pulled her up. "Come on." He said putting her in front him. Threepio was falling behind them. The walls were crumbling all around them now, suddenly, there is an explosion. Han turned and before Nadia could ask why, she and Leia are grabbed and thrown onto the floor. Nadia coughed and shook the ice and snow out of her face. She helped Leia up who was looking a little bit scared. "You okay?" Nadia asked and Leia nodded shakily. Han took the comlink from his pocket. "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off….I can't get to you. I'll get them out on the Falcon."

Han took Leia's arm again and took Nadia's hand and turned and race down the corridor. They passed Threepio. "But... but... but... where are you going? Uh... come back!"

Han Nadia and Leia run toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Millennium Falcon was docked. Threepio still lagged behind. "Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!"

"HAN!" Nadia shouted as the door shut closed leaving Threepio outside. He rolled his eyes before pressing the button. "How typical." Threepio was saying before he got pulled through.

"Come on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chewie paced under the shelter of the Millennium Falcon's landing gear. The giant Wookiee pat the underbelly of his beloved ship and barked a few reassuring words. As he searched worriedly for his captain, something at last catches his eye. Chewie lets out a relieved shriek at seeing Han, Leia and Nadia running toward the ship. The Wookiee ran out into the falling ice, let out a howl, then ran up the ship's ramp. Han turned back, "Hurry up goldenrod or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Leia and Nadia ran up the ramp after him. "Wait wait!" As soon as Threepio was up the ramp, the ramp started to close and the doors locked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Imperial troops ran through the base corridors. Vader surveyed the place. A huge chunk fell down, almost hitting him but he calmly purposefully, continued around it. A distant, huge explosion rocked the hangar deck. Ice cakes came crashing down on the Millennium Falcon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Han was standing before a control panel, is busy flipping switches as Chewie watched a troublesome gauge. A worried Leia observed their efforts. "How's this?" The Wookiee barked a negative reply.

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?" Leia sarcastically said.

Nadia was trying to catch her breath from all the running. _I think I'm having a heart attack._ "Can you get this thing started?" Chewie nodded, and moaned.

"It might." Threepio clanked into the hold.

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo... sir, might I suggest that you..." Han gave the gold robot a warning look, before he ran off with Leia following him.

"It can wait Threepio." Nadia said rushing past him and following Han and Leia. They moved to the cockpit where Han flipped some more switches. Leia watched him, impatiently.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade." She said pointing out. Nadia came in then. "This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart."

"What are you going to do?" Nadia asked as they could see Stormtroopers surrounding the Falcon.

"I'm gonna get out us of here." Han looked out the cockpit window and see a squad of the Stormtroopers rushing into the far side of the hangar. Quickly, Han strapped himself into the pilot's seat and Leia into the navigator's chair. Nadia sat behind them on the third chair anxiously, playing with her japor snippet around her neck. "Come on." She muttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stormtroopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon. Behind them the giant hangar doors open slowly. A laser gun appeared on the Falcon and swung around to aim at the Imperial troops. The stormtroopers, prepared to fire their bazooka cannon, were hit by the Falcon's fire and are thrown about in all directions. Chewie rushed into the cockpit. "Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout."

A laser hit the window near Chewie as he was settling into his chair. Letting out a loud whelp, Chewie quickly pulled back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire was heard. Han flashed a big grin at Leia and Nadia. "See?"

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it." She snapped sitting back on the chair. Han looked at Chewie. There was no room for Nadia to sit down, "I'm going to strap in. Play nice you two."

Han and Leia ignored her. "Punch it!" The roar of the Falcon's main engines blast out everything as the ice-cave wall rushed by outside the cockpit window.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

More Stormtroopers ran into the hangar, closely followed by Vader. Hearing the loud roar of the Millennium Falcon's engines, Vader looked toward the main hangar doors just in time to see the Falcon lift up and disappear outside the cave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke was walking through the up as the Millennium Falcon raced above them, flying very close to the ground. He looked up at them as it flew higher, he was relieved that Nadia and Leia got away safely. The other pilots were going toward their X-wing fighters, each going to his own ship. Luke waved farewell, then headed toward his own fighter. Artoo, seated on his cubbyhole, chirped an excited greeting as Luke climbed aboard the spacecraft. "Artoo! Get her ready for takeoff." Artoo whistled back happily.

From his ship, Luke saw Wedge in his own X-wing, preparing for take-off. "Good luck, Luke. See you at the rendezvous. Be safe."

"I will." He waved and Wedge closed his ship doors. Luke smiled and nodded at Wedge, then lowered himself into the cockpit of his X-wing while Artoo waited in the cubbyhole, beeping impatiently. "Don't worry, Artoo. We're going, we're going." The canopy over the X-wing lowered and snapped shut.

Luke's fighter, its wings closed, sped away from the icy planet. Soon it disappeared into the stars. Luke, looking thoughtful suddenly made a decision. He flipped several switches. The stars shift as he took his fighter into a steep turn. The X-wing banked sharply and flew away in a new direction. The monitor screen on Luke's control panel printed out a question from the concerned Artoo.

"There's nothing wrong, Artoo. I'm just setting a new course." Artoo beeped once again.

Luke looked ahead. "We're not going to regroup with the others." Artoo began a protest, whistling an unbelieving, "What?!" Luke read Artoo's exclamation on his control panel.

"We're going to the Dagobah system." Luke checked his readouts and made a few adjustments. He rides along with only the soft hum of the instruments to break the silence. Artoo chirped up.

"Yes, Artoo?" He said in a sing along voice. He was wondering where Nadia was, he knew that she was on the Falcon, but he wondered where they were going. He was just glad she got out there safely. If she was hurt he would have known. Artoo uttered a soft, carefully phrased steam of whistles.

"That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while." The little droid let out a defeated whimper. Luke smiled, and continued on his course.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Another chapter done! I am going to see the The Force Awakens again later for the sixth time….Obsessed much, I can't help it. It's so amazing. I am sure I've have spent over 60 pound on tickets to see it….Thank you for all the reviews I got on the last chapter, Only one more review until I reach 100!_

 _Enjoy the chapter. See you all Wednesday._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	24. We're In Trouble!

**We're In Trouble.**

 _Chapter 24_

The Millennium Falcon sped away from Hoth, closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and four tiny TIE fighters. As it is pursued, the Falcon raced toward two very bright star-sized objects. Inside the cockpit, Chewie let out a loud howl. Han checked as the ship was buffeted by exploding flak. He appeared to be doing six things at once. "I saw them! I saw them!"

"Saw what?" Leia asked.

Nadia came back into the cockpit. "Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us." Threepio bumped and banged his way into the cockpit. "Sir, sir! Might I suggest..."

"Oh no not again Threepio." Nadia said shaking her head. They didn't have time to deal with Threepio's suggestions right now.

Han was panicking. "Shut him up or shut him down!" He said, and turned to Chewie. "Check the deflector shield!" Chewie barked a reply as he readjusted an overhead switch.

"Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them." The ship shook and sending Threepio and Nadia into Chewie. Chewie wasn't impressed, Nadia mumbled a sorry to him. The Millennium Falcon raced toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers. Suddenly, the Falcon started into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters. The underside of the Star Destroyer continued on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers. Slowly, it started to veer to the left.

* * *

Out the front window, the two approaching Star Destroyers were seen veering to the left. "Take evasive action!" A star officer ordered. Alarms sound all over the huge ship sending all the star officers to the ground as the ship began to shake. The two other Star Destroyers get closer, one of them moving over the bridge so close that it makes brushing contact with it.

* * *

 _Things have calmed down a bit, but the race wasn't over yet._ Nadia was sitting nervously while Chewie barked at Han. Leia was still trying to recover from the steep dive. "You okay Leia?" She asked putting a hand on her arm. She nodded. "I'll be happy when this is all over." She said.

"I agree." Nadia said, she wondered if Luke had gotten to the Dagobah system yet. The ship was buffeted by laser blasts. "Prepare to make the jump to light-speed."

"But, sir!" Threepio scolded. The buffeting of lasers becomes louder and stronger.

"They're getting closer."

Han turned to the girls with a gleam in his eye. "Oh yeah? Watch this." Expectantly, they look out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there.

"Still waiting Han." Nadia said with a hand on her head.

"Watch what?!" Han and Chewie look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

Han looked worried and stood up. "I think we're in trouble."

Threepio seemed to get everyone's attention. "If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyper drive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed!"

"We're in trouble!" Han tried to get up but the rocking of the ship made him stumble. He ran out the door.

"Now you tell us Threepio?" Nadia said shaking her head.

He looked at her and Leia. "I tried to tell you earlier, Misstress Nadia. But Master Solo wouldn't let me speak." The explosions became heavier.

* * *

The Falcon raced into the starry vastness, followed by the four Imperial TIE fighters and an Imperial Star Destroyer. Han worked furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Chewie.

"Horizontal boosters!" Han shouted up from where he was working. "Alluvial dampers...! Well that's not it." Chewie barked. "Bring me the hydrospanners!"

Chewie hurried over to the pit and placed the tools on the edge. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch radically. Chewie barked again, as the tools fell into the pit on top of Han. "Oww! Chewie!"

He barked a 'sorry' at Han. More turbulence rocked the ship and Han appeared back up. "That was no laser blast! Something hit us."

"Han, get up here!" Leia ordered from the comlink.

"Come on, Chewie!" Han shouted running back with Chewie following him. Both he and Chewie ran out of the hold and toward the cockpit. Out the front cockpit window, they see hundreds of asteroids racing by. "Asteroids." Nadia said.

Han changed places with Leia who has been at the controls, and Chewie gets into his chair. Han worked his controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven-one."

Nadia's mouth dropped open as she realized what was happening. "What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Leia asked the same question she wanted to ask.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Nadia asked, as another asteroid thumped against the ship and Nadia and Leia winced at the jolt.

"You don't have to do this to impress me." Leia said sitting up from the chair.

Threepio was waving his arms in the air. "Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one."

"Never tell me the odds!"

* * *

The Falcon turned into the asteroid storm and as the ship completed its turn, asteroids start coming straight at the cockpit windows. A large asteroid tumbled away from the Falcon's path at top speed. Several smaller asteroids crashed into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. The tiny Millennium Falcon veered around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids. One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions. Two huge asteroids tumbled toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banked around both of them. The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scraped an asteroid and tumbled out of control into deep space. The massive Star Destroyer blasted an oncoming asteroids as it followed the Falcon, the smaller asteroids exploded across its vast surface. The Falcon twisted on its side as it races around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters followed in the distance, coming from either side.

* * *

Asteroids raced by the cockpit window as Han piloted his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Looking out the cockpit window, the Falcon crew saw a big asteroid dropped past the window, narrowly missing their ship. Chewie barked in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid came especially close…to close and bounced off the Falcon with a loud crunch. Threepio's hands covered his eyes. He managed a short peek at the cockpit window. Nadia held on to her seat tightly as Princess Leia sat stone-faced, staring at the action. Han gave her a quick look. "You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweetheart."

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer."

"I agree aswell Han." Nadia said worriedly. The group watched as more asteroids raced by outside the window.

Han paused before saying, "I'm not going to argue with that."

"Pulverized?"

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones." Nadia looked at Leia. "Closer?!" they said together in shock.

"Closer?" Threepio asked aswell. Chewbacca barked the same word, only louder.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon dived toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There was a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collided with larger chunks of rock. The two remaining TIE fighters followed the Falcon to the large asteroid. The Falcon skimmed the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while small asteroids exploded on the surface of the ship. The TIE fighters approached the Falcon, but a giant asteroid hurtled directly into their path. As the asteroid continued on its way, it left the remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space.

* * *

Rattled by the violent rocking of the star ship, Threepio was nearly in hysterics. Nadia rolled her eyes at his state. "Oh, this is suicide!" Han noticed something on his main scope and nudged his faithful Wookiee, pointing out at something. "There. That looks pretty good."

Leia huffed. "What looks pretty good?" Chewie barked back. "Yeah. That'll do nicely."

Threepio poked at Leia. "Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going?" She didn't know herself. The cockpit window, they see that they are skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater. The Millennium Falcon dived into the huge crater and disappeared. "I hope you know what you're doing." Leia whispered to Han who nodded. "Yeah, me too." Nadia hoped this was a good thing that they were going into. The Falcon raced down into the crater. The walls were barely visible as the ship speed through the tunnel like opening. A small cave appeared on one side of the crater, and the Falcon turned around and it slowed down, and dived right into it.

* * *

The tiny X-wing sped toward the cloud cover of Dagobah. Artoo was riding on the back of the fighter, turns his head back and forth with some anxiety. Luke watched Artoo's words as they are translated and screened on the computer scope. "Yes, that's it. Dagobah." Artoo beeped a hopeful inquiry.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about this." He said, he furrowed his eyebrows as the ship's system wasn't picking anything up. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there..." Artoo beeped, this time it was a slightly worried question.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids." Luke chuckled. The X-wing continued its flight through the twilight above the cloud-covered planet. Luke saw the cloud race by as he takes his craft closer to the planet. He must operate his controls carefully since the cloud cover has completely obscured his vision. An alarm buzzed in the background, Artoo beeped and whistled frantically.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle..." The blast of the retrorockets was deafening, drowning out Artoo's electronic squeals. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous jolt as the spacecraft stopped. Luke pulled a switch and his canopy popped open.

The mist-shrouded X-wing fighter was almost invisible in the thick fog. Luke climbed out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as Artoo popped out of his cubbyhole on the back. The young warrior surveyed the fog, which was barely pierced by the ship's landing lights. About all he can make out are some giant, twisted trees nearby. Artoo whistled anxiously. "No, Artoo, you stay put. I'll have a look around."

Artoo let out a short beep. As Luke moved along the nose, Artoo lost his balance and disappeared with a splash into the boggy lake. "Artoo?"

Luke knelt and leaned over the plane looking for Artoo, but the water was still and revealed no sign of the little droid. "Artoo! Where are you?" A small periscope broke the surface of the water and a gurgly beep was heard. The periscope started to move to shore. Relieved that Artoo was okay, Luke started running along the nose of the fighter to its tip. "Artoo! You be more careful." The outline of the shore was now more than ten feet away. Luke jumped off the plane into the water, scrambled up to the shore, and turned to look for Artoo. The periscope was steadily moved toward shore.

"Artoo that way!" He pointed to the other side of the shore. Suddenly, through the thick fog layer, a dark shape appeared, moving toward the little droid. The dark, sinuous bog beast dived beneath the swampy water, making a loud clunk against Artoo's metal hull. The droid disappeared from sight, uttering a pathetic electronic scream. Holding his ignited lightsaber before him, Luke waded a few feet into the murky pool, looking for any sign of his little friend. "Artoo!"

The black surface is still as death itself... until a few bubbles began to appear. Then, phheewaat! The runt-size robot was spit out of the water, and came crashing down into a patch of soft gray moss. "Oh, no! Are you all right? Come on. You're lucky you don't taste very good. Anything broken?" He rushed to Artoo.

Luke helped Artoo to his feet and began wiping the mud and roots from his round metal body. Artoo responded with feeble, soggy beeps. "If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Oh, Artoo, what are we doing here? It's like... something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

As Luke glanced around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounds him, Artoo ejected a stream of muddy water from one of his cranial ports. Luke gave him a look before shaking his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _I have officially seen The Force Awakens six times now lol. Loving all my reviews and followers and favourites this story has got. I have went over 100 reviews! Thank you all._

 _3 Reviews until the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	25. Sexual Tension

**Sexual Tension.**

 _Chapter 25_

Han and Chewie are busily shutting down the engine and all electronic systems. Threepio, Leia and Nadia watched worriedly. "I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems."

Obviously Threepio spoke up to that. "Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but... does that include shutting me down, too?"

Chewie barked "yes" But Han thought for a moment before turning to him. "No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive."

"What are we going to do if it's completely down?" Nadia asked, sitting down on the chair.

Han smirked, "Well don't worry kid, we will look at that if it comes to it."

Suddenly, the ship lurched causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying. Chewie howled, as Nadia fell into him. "Sorry Chewie." There was a minutes silence as they listened to see if anything else would happen. "Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable."

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive."

Threepio threw his hands up. "Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most..." The sliding door closed behind the indignant Threepio as Chewie and he move back to the hold.

Suddenly, the ship lurches again, throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms. Nadia held on to the chair which prevented her from falling. Then, abruptly, the motion stopped as suddenly as it started. Han and Leia realize they are in each other's arms. Nadia smirked and watched them. "Let go."

"Sshh!" Leia flushed avoiding Nadia's smirking face. "Let go, please." Nadia smiled, she was not exactly fighting to get free.

"Don't get excited." The anger rose in Leia.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited." Nadia chuckled before looking away from them. He lifted her up and stood her back on the floor.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else." Han grinned quickly wickedly at Leia as he turned and exited through the door. Leia's confused emotions showed clearly on her face.

Nadia stood up, "Wow, the sexual tension between you two is building up."

Leia shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" She knew what was wrong with Leia, she knew it all too well.

* * *

 _"Mother I don't why I'm feeling like this…" Nadia cried pacing up and down the hut._

 _Her Mother smiled gently and gave her daughter a hug. "Sweetheart, I think you two like each other. It's normal at your age to start feeling these things."_

 _She pulled back from her hug with her Mother. "I think I like him. But why am I so confused it's like my head and my heart are screaming at me."_

 _Her Mother laughed, "Well I think you need to speak with Luke, figure out your feelings together."_

 _She nodded and smiled brightly, "Yeah I will. Thank you Mother." she quickly left to make her way to the Skywalker farm._

* * *

"Listen, Leia I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing when I started having feelings for Luke."

Leia shook her head, "I don't know why I like him, he's so annoying and so arrogant."

Nadia put her hands on Leia's upper arms. "But you know he's a good man. I know you'll figure it out. Just listen to your heart, not your head." She smiled and exited the door leaving a very confused Leia on her own.

* * *

The mist had dispersed a bit, but it was still a very gloomy-looking swamp. Luke pulled an equipment box from the shore to the clearing. He ignited a little fusion furnace and warms his hands before it. He took a power cable, he plugged it into Artoo's noselike socket. "Ready for some power? Okay. Let's see now, put that in there you go." The droid whistled his appreciation. Luke then opened a container of processed food and sat down before the thermal heater. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists." He looked around the swamp nervously.

"Still... there's something familiar about this place. I feel like... I don't know..."

"Feel like what?" Luke jumped out of his skin. Artoo screeched in terror. Luke wielded around and grabbed for his lightsaber as he spinned around, looking for the speaker. He mysteriously stood right in front of Luke. He was a small green little creature, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing was dressed in rags. It motioned toward Luke's sword. "Like we're being watched!"

The little creature stood back. "Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm."

After some hesitation, Luke put away his weapon, although he really didn't understand why. Artoo watched with interest. "I am wondering, why are you here?" The creature asked.

Luke was still hazy about him. "I'm looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The little creature laughed.

"Right." Luke said trying not to smile.

The little creature hobbled forward. "Help you I can. Yes, mmmm."

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Ahhh! A great warrior." The little creature laughed, "Wars not make one great." With the aid of his walking stick, the tiny stranger moved over to one of the cases of supplies. He began to rummage around. Artoo moves to the edge of the case standing almost eye level to the creature who was carelessly handling the supplies and squeaked his disapproval. Their tiny visitor picked up the container of food Luke was eating from and took a bite.

Luke turned. "Put that down. Hey! That's my dinner!" The creature spat out the bite he has taken. He made a face. "How you get so big, eating food of this kind?" Luke took the container from him and the little creature reached into one of Luke's supply cases. "Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just..."

"Aww, cannot get your ship out?" he said in a teasing tone, before going into his supply case.

The creature spotted something of interest in Luke's case. Luke was beginning to lose his patience. The creature retained his prize a tiny power lamp and examined it with delight.

"Hey, you could have broken this." He put it on the case next to him then saw the creature take something out. "Don't do that. Ohhh... you're making a mess. Hey, give me that!"

"Mine! Or I will help you not." The little creature pulled back from Luke. He was clutching it like treasure, the creature backed away from Luke, drawing closer to Artoo. As Luke and the creature argued, one of Artoo's little arms slowly moved out toward the power lamp, completely unnoticed by the creature.

"I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole." He threw the pieces of his food away.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is." The little creature looked if possible mad. Artoo grabbed hold of the lamp and the two little figures are immediately engaged in a tug-of-war over it.

Artoo beeps a few angry whistles. "Ah, ah, ah!"

"Oh, Artoo, let him have it!"

The little creature grabbed a stick and started to hit Artoo. "Mine! Mine!"

"Artoo!" Luke protested again, it was like dealing with two bickering children. _Force help me and Nadia if we have any children…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hi Everyone,_

 _HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

 _I didn't get many reviews on the last one, but anyway thank you all for reviewing and reading. Going to see Deadpool today, apparently it has an R rating. Gonna feel a little embarrassed when the sex scenes come on since I'm going with my Grandad especially on Valentine's Day…_

 _Hope you all have a lovely Valentine's Day…_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	26. Ruin The Moment

**Ruin The Moment.**

 _Chapter 26_

The little creature and Artoo weren't giving up. "Mine!" Artoo reacted with a startled squeal, and let go. "Mine!"

Luke was fed up and was trying to be nice with the little creature. "Now will you move along, little fella? We're got a lot of work to do."

He shook his little head. "No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will. Find your friend, hmm?" He laughed.

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

Something lit up in the little creature at the mention of that. "Oohhh, Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

Luke whipped around. "You know him?"

The little creature nodded, "Mmm. Take you to him, I will." And he laughed and started to hobble down the little swamp. "Yes, yes. But now, we must eat, come. Good food. Come." With that, the creature scurried out of the clearing, laughing merrily. Luke stared after him wondering if this little creature was telling the truth. All he saw was the faint light from the small power lamp moving through the fog. Luke made his decision and started after the creature.

"Come, come." Artoo, was unsure and whistled a blue streak of protest. "Stay here and watch after the camp, Artoo." Luke disappeared from view, the worried little droid grew quieter, and uttered a soft electronic sigh.

* * *

Threepio whistled and beeped a strange dialect into the control panel in front of him. The control panel whistled back a few mystifying beeps. "Oh, where is Artoo when I need him?" Nadia stepped beside him.

"Hey Threepio what's going on?"

"Well I have been trying to get through to Artoo, but he isn't picking up my transition. I do hope he and Master Luke are alright." Han entered the hold area and kneeled on the floor near the control box.

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it."

Han rolled his eyes and went to Chewie. "Well, of course I'll have to replace it." He handed a wire coil up to Chewie who was working near the ceiling. "Here! And Chewie..."

Chewie brought his head back through the trap door in the ceiling and whines. Han glanced back at Threepio, unaware that Nadia was listening. He then spoke quietly to Chewie so only he can hear.

"... I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling."

Nadia who finished talking to Threepio stood forward. "Need any help?"

He smirked, "Why you Luke?" He watched her flushed expression.

"No. I'm just wondering why he hasn't contacted me yet."

He nodded, "Don't worry, if I know Luke he's probably in trouble." He teased and she punched his arm playfully.

"Nice try, Solo." He would regularly try to worry her.

* * *

Leia finished welding the valves she had been working on and attempted to re-engage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. It doesn't budge. Han quietly snuck up on her and noticed her struggle, and moved to help her. He put his arms around her and put his hands over hers, but she pushed him away roughly. "Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She hissed trying to get it to work. He watched her pull on the lever.

"Sure, Leia." He said casually and too easily. His change of tone annoying her even more.

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes."

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though." He watched her reaction as she pulled it even harder. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right." She let go of the lever and rubbed her sore hand.

"Occasionally..." She surprisingly let him take her hands in his. "When you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

He laughed, "Scoundrel. I like the sound of that." With that, Han started to massage her hand.

"Stop that." She didn't pull away though.

"Stop what?" Leia turned red and confused. "Stop that! My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?"

She looked straight into his eyes. "Afraid?"

Han looked at her with a piercing look. He's never looked more handsome, more dashing, more confident. He reached out slowly and takes Leia's hand again from where it is resting on a console. He drew it toward him. "You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling." Then with an irresistible combination of physical strength and emotional power, the space pirate begins to draw Leia toward him... very slowly.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

Leia was now very close to Han and as she spoke her voice became an excited whisper, a tone completely in opposition to her words. "I happen to like nice men." Her face was becoming closer to his. Nadia's words came back to her and she couldn't resist anymore.

"I'm a nice man."

"No, you're not. You're..." He kissed her now, with slow, hot lips. He took his time, as though he had forever, bending her body backward. She has never been kissed like this before, and it almost made her faint. Suddenly, Threepio appeared in the doorway, speaking excitedly. "Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling." Han turned slowly, icily, from their embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He said sarcastically. _Thank you for just ruining the moment Goldrenrod!_

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir." The moment spoiled, he turned back to see that Leia was gone.

* * *

Nadia had just finished cleaning herself up in the fresher room. When she bumped into a flustered Leia. "I just kissed Han." She blurted out, fixing her dishevelled hair.

Her eyes widened and little smile coming on her face. "What?" Leia looked surprised herself. Leia nodded, "Yes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry it's a short one. I haven't had time to write._

 _Thank you all for the reviews and continuing followers and favourites. I went to see Deadpool and to be honest I did not like it, there was not enough action and it was more of a comedy, my Grandad did not like it either. Anyway enjoy this chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	27. Yoda

**Yoda**

 _Chapter 27_

Artoo was peeking in the window, and saw the inside of the house it was a very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything is in the same small scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room was Luke, whose height makes the four-foot ceiling seem even lower. He sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room. The creature was in an adjoining area his little kitchen - cooking up an incredible meal. The stove was a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurried about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushed back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Luke, who watched the creature impatiently. "Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?"

He moved with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, Luke sat down near the fire and served himself from the pot. He tasted the unfamiliar concoction, he was pleasantly surprised. It was not what he expected. "How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him." He tasted the food from the pot. "Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

Luke tried to get comfortable. "Mostly because of my father, I guess."

He nodded slowly. "Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm."

Luke was a little frustrated now. "Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time." He shook his head.

The creature turned away from Luke and sighed. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

" _He will learn patience."_

Luke's head spun in the direction the creature faces. But there was no one there. The young former farmboy was bewildered, but it gradually dawned on him that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he was speaking with Ben. "Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father."

" _Was I any different when you taught me?"_

Yoda turned back to Luke. "Hah. He is not ready."

His mouth opened trying to say something intelligent. "Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready." Trying to see Ben, Luke started to get up but hits his head on the low ceiling.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." He indicated to Ben about Luke then. "This one a long time have I watched, all his life has he looked away...to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! Love. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things." He added.

"You are reckless!" Luke looked down. He knew it was true.

" _So was I, if you'll remember."_ Ben's voice drifted through the hut.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." Luke thought he detected a subtle softening in Yoda's voice.

"But I've learned so much." Luke persuaded. Yoda turned his piercing gaze on Luke, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a long moment, the little Jedi turned toward where he alone saw Ben.

 _"Will he finished what he begins?"_

Luke leaned forward with a determined gaze. "I won't fail you, I'm not afraid."

"Oh, you will be. You will be." He said as if that was a promise.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Okay! This is much shorter, but I really haven't had time to write at all and I'm in a rush today. Next one will be longer I promise!_

 _I have a question to ask you all. Since Jedi are not allowed to have relationships, do you think that I should have Luke and Nadia temporarily break up, Yoda will obviously warn him that being a Jedi does not involve romantic relationships. Or should they try and be together despite what Yoda says?_

 _Enjoy this little chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	28. Love Is Forbidden

**Love Is Forbidden.**

 _Chapter 27_

The cockpit was quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Leia sat in the pilot's seat. Her thoughts were on Han and how his lips felt against hers and her confusing feelings for him. Sure he was a great pilot and he was cocky, arrogant, annoyingly handsome and charming.

She was starting to accept her feelings for him and it scared her, she hadn't had feelings like this for a man before. Leia was grateful she had Nadia to talk to about it all. She sighed and ran a hair across her forehead in confusion about him yet again. Suddenly, something outside the cockpit window caught her eye. The reflection of the panel lights obscured her vision until a soft suction like cup attached itself to the windscreen. Leia moved closer to see what it might be.

Large, yellow eyes flash open and stared back at her. She jumped back into her seat, her heart pounding. There was a scurry of feet and a loud screech, and in an instant the eyes are gone. The young princess caught her breath, jumped out of her chair, and raced from the cockpit.

* * *

The lights went bright for a second then out again. Nadia, Threepio and Chewbacca watch as Han finished with some wires. "Sir, if I may venture an opinion..." Threepio started.

"Threepio I don't think-"Nadia said but was interrupted by Han.

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio." Nadia and Chewbacca smirked at each other.

Leia rushed into the cabin just as Han dropped the final floor panel into place. "There's something out there!"

The three of them turned to Leia. "Where?"

She gestured her head to behind her. "Outside, the cave." They all felt a rumble and a bang there on the hull. Chewie looked up and barked anxiously.

"There it is. Listen! Listen!" Threepio said cautiously.

Han dropped his equipment. "I'm going out there." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Who knows what will be out there!" Nadia said standing up.

He rushed out grabbing a breath mask on his way. "I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart."

He and Chewie grabbed their breath masks off a rack and hurry out. Leia and Nadia looked at each other anxiously. "Then we're going with you." Nadia said as her and Leia grabbed face masks for them.

"I think it might be better if I stay here and guard the ship." Threepio said, as the girls ran out. He looked up at another mysterious noise. "Oh, no."

* * *

It was very dark inside the huge asteroid cave, too dark to see what is attacking the ship. Nadia stamped her foot on the floor of the cave her eyebrows furrowed. "This ground sure feels strange." Leia said beside her.

Nadia reached down to feel it. "It doesn't feel like rock at all." Han who watched her feeling the ground, knelt down and studied the ground, then attempted to study the outline of the cave.

"There's an awful lot of moisture in here." Nadia had a bad feeling about it. "I'm not sure we have landed on something good here guys."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah." Han agreed with Leia. Chewie barked through his face mask, and pointed toward the ship's cockpit. A five-foot-long shape can be seen moving across the top of the Falcon. The leathery creature let out a screech as Han blasted it with a laser bolt. "Watch out!" Nadia said, as the black shape tumbled off the spaceship and onto the ground in front of the princess. Han bent down to investigate the dead creature.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached. They're chewing on the power cables."

"Mynocks?" He motioned for the two girls to go inside. "Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more."

Nadia nodded and was just about to turn around when a swarm of the ugly creatures swooped through the air. Nadia screamed in surprise and Leia put her arms over her head to protect herself as she ran toward the ship. Chewie shooed another Mynock away with his blaster. Several of the batlike creatures flap their wings loudly against the cockpit window of the Falcon. Inside, Threepio shuddered at their presence. "AHHH! Go away! Shoo!" Han looked around the strange, dripping cave.

"Wait a minute..."

Nadia was standing by the ship, he unholstered his blaster and fired at the far side of the huge cave. The cavern began to shake and the ground started to buckle. Chewie barked and moved for the ship, followed closely by Leia and Han. Nadia went up the ship ramp, holding on to the bars of the ship to keep her steady. "HURRY UP!" The large wings of the Mynocks flap past them as they protect their faces and run up the platform.

As soon as Han and Leia are on board, Chewie closed the main hatch. The ship continues to shake and heave. "All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" The Wookiee headed for the cockpit as Han, followed by Threepio, rushed to the hold area and checked the scopes on the control panel. Leia hurried after.

Leia was wobbling everywhere, "The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to..." She nearly fell back on the floor but Nadia grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall to keep her steady. Han rushed past her and headed for the cockpit.

"No time to discuss this in committee!" The main engines of the Falcon begin to whine. Leia raced after him, bouncing around in the shaking ship. "I am not a committee!" She fell into Nadia and they raced into the cockpit after them.

* * *

Han was already in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle. The cave-quake had greatly diminished. "You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroid field..."

"Sit down, you two. We're taking off!" H an ordered. As the ship began to move forward, Chewie barked, he noticed something out the window ahead. The girls and Threepio saw it too.

"Look!"

"Some cave this is." Nadia muttered, the cave seemed to be closing in on them.

"I see it, I see it." The row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites could be seen surrounding the entrance, and as the Falcon moved forward, the entrance to the cave grew ever smaller. Han pulled hard on the throttle, sending his ship surging forward. "We're doomed!"

"The cave is collapsing." Leia said.

Nadia realized they weren't in a cave at all. They were in a mouth of a large creature. "This is no cave."

"What?" Leia's mouth dropped open. She saw that the rocks of the cave entrance were not rocks at all, but giant teeth, quickly closing around the tiny ship. Chewie howled and Han nodded at him.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon, zooming through the monster's mouth, rolled on its side and barely made it between two of the gigantic white teeth before the huge jaws slams closed. The enormous space slug moved its head out of the cave as the Falcon flew out of its mouth. The monster tilted its head, watching the star ship fly away.

* * *

Yoda strapped to his back, Luke climbed up one of the many thick vines that grow in the swamp. Panting heavily, he continued his course climbing, flipping through the air, jumping over roots, and racing in and out of the heavy ground fog. "Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger... fear... aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quickly to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"Vader." He said in a tired tone. "Is the dark side stronger?"

"No... no... no. Quicker, easier, more seductive." Yoda said.

He was confused about that. "But how am I to know the good side from the bad?"

Yoda was surprisingly patient and calm as he hasn't taught the ways of the force for over nineteen years. "You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack."

"But tell me why I can't…"

Yoda tapped him on the back. "No, no, there is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmmmmmmm."

Artoo beeped in the distance as Luke let Yoda down to the ground. Breathing heavily, he took his shirt from a nearby tree branch and pulled it on. He turned to see a huge, dead, black tree, its base surrounded by a few feet of water. It's giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave on one side. Luke stared at the tree, trembling. "There's something not right here." Yoda sat on a large root, poking his Gimer Stick into the dirt.

"I feel cold, death."

Yoda had a grim look on his aging face. "That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go.

"What's in there?" Luke asked, suddenly uneasy.

"Only what you take with you." Luke looked warily between the tree and Yoda. He started to strap on his weapon belt.

"Your weapons... you will not need them." Luke gave the tree a long look, than shakes his head "no." Yoda shrugged. Luke reached up to brush aside some hanging vines and entered the tree.

* * *

Luke moved into the almost total darkness of the wet and slimy cave. The youth could barely make out the edge of the passage. Holding his lit saber before him, he saw a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a snake wrapped around the branches of a tree. Luke drew a deep breath, then pushed deeper into the cave. The space widened around him, but he thought that rather than saw it. His sword cast the only light as he peered into the darkness. It was very quiet here.

Then, a loud HISS! Darth Vader appeared across the blackness, illuminated by his own just-ignited laser sword. Immediately, he charged Luke, with his lightsaber held high. He was upon the youth in seconds, but Luke sidesteped perfectly and slashed at Vader with his sword. Vader was decapitated, his helmet-encased head flied from his shoulders as his body disappeared into the darkness. The metallic banging of the helmet filled the cave as Vader's head spinned and bounced, smashed on the floor, and finally stopped. For an instant it rested on the floor, then it cracked vertically. The black helmet and breath mask fell away to reveal... Luke's head.

Across the space, the standing Luke gasped at the sight, wide-eyed in terror. The decapitated head faded away, as in a vision.

* * *

The ship shuddered as flak exploded near the cockpit window. Threepio checked a tracking scope and the side control panel while Leia watched tensely out the window. "Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field."

Chewie barked excitedly as the rain of asteroids began to subside. A bolt from the Star Destroyer set up a fiery explosion on the back side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch to one side. Han corrected the angle of his ship. "Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One... two... three!"

Nadia strapped herself in and Leia did the same next to her, as they waited Han pulled back on the hyperspace throttle and nothing happened. Flak bursted continue to rock the ship.

"It's not fair!" Chewie was very angry and started to growl and bark at his friend and captain. Again, Han desperately pulled back on the throttle. "What's happening?!" Nadia cried, as Han was panicking.

"The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!" Chewie put his head in his hands, whining.

Leia rolled her eyes. "No light-speed?"

"It's not my fault." Han argued. The ship was rapidly shaking.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for." Han paused for a moment, makes a decision, and pulled back on a lever.

"Turn her around." Chewie barked in puzzlement. "I said turn her around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield."

"You're going to attack them?!" Leia shouted leaning forward. Nadia's mouth dropped open that was suicide.

"HAN!" Nadia said uneasily as she held on to the chair.

Threepio wallowed. "Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer..."

Nadia sighed painfully as his voice echoed around the cockpit, and Leia turned around. "Shut up!"

* * *

The Falcon banked, makes a steep, twisting turn. In the next moment it was racing toward the Star Destroyer, looking very small against the massive surface of the Imperial ship. As it moved across the surface of the Star Destroyer, the Falcon bobbed and weaved to avoid the numerous flak burst.

* * *

Luke had just finished his message to Nadia explaining that he was fine and for her not to worry. He missed her and he wanted to tell her what he saw in the vision. He was afraid that she would become afraid of him. "Come! Back to training we will." Yoda shouted over to where he was standing.

"Okay, I'm coming now. I'm just finishing this message to a friend." He said.

"Friend…Hmmm. Lover perhaps?"

Luke's head whipped around. "How do you know?"

"I feel it. Feeling, and emotions for her you have. Love, passion and desire." He said watching Luke's expression.

"Yes, I do." Luke said sitting down next to him.

Yoda walked forward with his walking stick. "Those emotions forbidden for a Jedi. Jedi do not feel emotion. Only compassion."

"Master Yoda, what are you telling me?"

"To become a Jedi, you cannot feel those emotions. Dangerous it is. Loss, pain and anger lead to the dark side. Believe that I know. Jedi cannot love. Forbidden it is. "

Luke realised that Yoda was trying to tell him that he if he wanted to be a Jedi, he couldn't be with Nadia. "Master Yoda, is it possible I can be with Nadia and still be a Jedi?"

Yoda shook his head grimly, as he knew of a certain Jedi and Senator who followed to that path and the outcome of that lead to darkness. "Possible it is NOT. If a Jedi you become, you have no attachments."

Luke then dropped his head down in defeat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Okay so Luke knows that he if he wants to become a Jedi he can't be with Nadia but will he break up with her? ;) Only reading the next following chapters will you all find out. LOL._

 _It is quite hard trying to keep Yoda in his character when I have to put his own lines in… so sorry if it isn't how he would speak. Thank you for my 10 reviews on the last chapter, and I have over 30,000 views on the story! I'm so happy. I only just realised that a Star Wars standalone film is coming out in December, which will get us all through the long wait for the next episode…. It looks quite good, although I'm not familiar with the actors, I know that Diego Luna from Dirty Dancing 2 is in it. Quite curious to see what it will be like._

 _Enjoy the chapter… See you all Sunday._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	29. Seeing The Future

**Seeing The Future**

 _Chapter 29_

Luke's face was upside-down and showing enormous strain. He stood on his hands, with Yoda perched on his feet, he was opposite Luke and Yoda were two rocks the size of bowling balls. Luke stared at the rocks and tried to concentrate. He couldn't get Yoda's words out of his mind.

 _Jedi do not feel emotion. Only compassion._

 _Loss pain and anger lead to the dark side._

 _If a Jedi you become. You have no attachments._

Yoda had told him to think about his options. He angrily told him that he was becoming a Jedi and would not fall to the dark side just because he was in love. He temporarily shook them from his mind and contracted. One of the rocks lifted from the ground and floated up to rest on the other."Use the Force. Yes..."

Yoda tapped Luke's leg, quickly, Luke lifted one hand from the ground. His body wavered, but he maintained his balance. Artoo stood nearby was whistling and beeping frantically. "Now... the stone. Feel it." Luke concentrated on trying to lift the top rock. It rose a few feet, shaking under the strain. But, distracted by Artoo's frantic beeping, Luke lost his balance and finally collapsed on to the ground. "Concentrate!"

Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looked over at Artoo, who was rocking urgently back and forth in front of him. Artoo waddled closer to Luke, chirping wildly, then scooted over the edge of the swamp. Catching on, Luke rushed to the water's edge. The X-wing fighter had sunk, and only the tip of its nose shows above the lake's surface. "Oh, no. We'll never get it out now." Yoda stamped his foot in irritation.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?" Luke looked uncertainly out at the ship.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different."

He shook his head frustrated with Luke's inability to think the worst. "No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

"All right, I'll give it a try." He sighed turning back to the swamp.

"No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Luke closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking the ship out. Slowly, the X-wing's nose began to rise above the water. It hovered for a moment and then slides back, disappearing once again.

Luke's arm shook and he was breathing heavily. "I can't. It's too big."

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm." Luke shook his head.

"And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we..." He poked Luke's shoulder."... Not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you." He gestured between him and Luke. "Here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere!"

"Yes, even between this land and that ship!" Yoda said.

Luke was discouraged and stood up. "You want the impossible." He turned and walked away to sit on his own. Quietly Yoda turned toward the X-wing fighter, with his eyes closed and his head bowed, he raised his arm and pointed at the ship. Soon, the fighter rose above the water and moved forward as Artoo beeped in terror and scooted away. His beeping got Luke's attention and he stood up. The entire X-wing moved majestically, surely, toward the shore. Yoda stood on a tree root and guides the fighter carefully down toward the beach. Luke stared in astonishment as the fighter settled down onto the shore. He walked toward Yoda. "I don't... I don't believe it."

"That is why you fail." Yoda said and closed his eyes. Luke shook his head, bewildered.

* * *

Nadia was tired of all this running and she wondered how Luke was getting on and if he was getting trained right now. They weren't getting out of this mess and wherever they seem to be they were in trouble. "Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far."

Chewie growled, Nadia could see that Threepio was getting on Chewie's nerves now. "No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Leia and Nadia looked at each other tiredly. "The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw." Chewie barked, struggling from his seat, and climbed out of the cabin.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough..." Han nodded at Leia and she reached over and shut off Threepio, mid-sentence.

"Thanks."

Leia leaned forward. "What did you have in mind for your next move?"

"Yeah, it's getting really tiring now. God knows how much longer we will be flying for." Nadia agreed.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away." Han said, looking at the screen intently.

"With the rest of the garbage. Then what?" Leia said.

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?" He looked at the two girls suggestively.

"No. Where are we?" Nadia asked trying to tap on the screen.

"The Anoat system." He answered, patting her hand away.

"Anoat system. There's not much there."

Han seemed to look interested as something appeared on the screen. "No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando." He pointed to a computer mapscreen on the control panel. Leia slipped out of her chair beside Nadia and moved next to the handsome pilot, small light points representing several systems flash by on the computer screen. "Lando system?"

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, and scoundrel. You'd like him." He smirked noticing Nadia's smirk and Leia's annoyed expression.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it." He said, and Nadia rolled her eyes at him.

"You think?"

Leia read from the screen. "A mining colony?"

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me."

"Can you trust him?"

Han scoffed. "No. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

"What? Then should we really be going there?" Nadia asked, looking at Leia for support. Chewie barked over the intercom. "Relax kid, everything will be fine. I promise." Han quickly changed his readouts and stretched to look out the cockpit window. "Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach!"

Han leaned back in his chair and gave Leia an invisible smile. She thought for a moment, shook her head; a grin crept across her face and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Nadia looked stunned for a moment before smiling at the new couple. "You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them."

* * *

In the clearing behind Yoda's house, Luke again stood upside-down, but his face shows less strain and more concentration than before. Yoda sat on the ground below the young warrior. On the other side of the clearing, two equipment cases slowly rise into the air. Nearby Artoo watched, humming to himself, when suddenly he, too, rose into the air. His little legs kick desperately and his head turns frantically, looking for help. "Concentrate... feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone."

Luke's face turned into a frown and he suddenly became distressed. "Han! Nadia! Leia!" The two packing boxes and Artoo fell to the ground with a crash, then Luke himself tumbled over.

Yoda sighed, "Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control."

He ran a hand across face and helped Artoo up. "I saw... I saw a city in the clouds."

"Mmm. Friends you have there."

"They were in pain." He said trying to figure out what it meant.

"It is the future you see."

His mouth opened in wonder, "Future?" He then turned serious as he recognized the meaning. "Will they die?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry that I never updated on Sunday, I have been really unwell this last week. I also got bad neck pain now, it's just one thing after another…Thank you for the reviews and suggestions about Luke and Nadia's relationship. I guess you all will find out soon enough!_

 _Enjoy the chapter! See you all Sunday._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	30. Lando Calrissian

**Lando Calrissian.**

 _Chapter 30_

It was down on the gaseous planet, huge billowing clouds form a canyon as the ship banked around them, heading toward the system's Cloud City. Suddenly, two twin-pod cloud cars appeared and moved toward the Falcon. The cloud cars drew up alongside the starship. One of the cloud cars opened fire on the Falcon, its flak rocking the ship. Chewie barked voicing his concern.

Han grabbed the transmitter. "No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." More flak burst outside the cockpit window and rattled the ship's interior. Leia looked at Nadia worried.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain."

"You will not deviate from your present course." The voice said through the transmitter.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" Threepio said, and Nadia nodded.

Leia shook her head. "I thought you knew this person." Chewie barked and growled at his boss.

Han turned to Chewie. "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

"Forgotten what?" Nadia asked, before the transmitter buzzed.

"Permission granted to land on platform three-two-seven."

Han smirked at the four before turning back to the transmitter. "Thank you." Han snapped off the intercom. Chewie looked at him and grunted. Han turns to the two women and the droid.

"There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me." Nadia didn't look so convinced that this was a good thing and by Leia's expression she didn't think so either.

"Who's worried?" But Leia's face suggested otherwise.

* * *

The clouds parted to reveal a full view of the city as it bobbed in and out of the cloud surface. The cloud cars and the Falcon head for the gleaming white metropolis, with the cloud cars still guarding it, the Falcon landed on one of the Cloud City's platforms. Han and Nadia and Leia stood at the open door, armed. Behind them, Chewie also armed, surveyed the scene warily. "Oh. No one to meet us."

"I don't like this." Leia said uneasily.

He turned to Leia. "Well, what would you like?" Nadia came down the ramp zipping her jacket up.

"Well, they did let us land." Threepio said.

Nadia watched as Han put his hands on Leia's shoulders. "Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." He said to her and nodded at Nadia.

"If you say so." Nadia said. The three watched as Han went towards a Lando Calrissian, a suave, dashing black man in his thirties, he led a group of aides and some Cloud City guard rapidly toward the landing platform. The group, like the other citizens of the city, is a motley collection of aliens, droids, and humans of all descriptions. Lando had a grim expression on his face as he moved onto the landing platform.

"See? My friend." He gestured toward them. He whispered to Chewie. "Keep your eyes open, okay?" Chewie growled as Han walked down the ramp. Lando and his men head across the bridge to meet the space pirate. Lando stopped ten feet from Han. The two men eye each other carefully. Lando shook his head.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." Lando snapped harshly. Nadia gulped and Leia looked at her in shock. Han pointed to himself innocently, mouthing, "Me?" Lando moved threateningly toward Han. Suddenly, he threw his arms around his startled, long-lost friend and embraced him.

"How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" The two old friends embraced, laughing and chuckling.

"Well, he seems very friendly." Threepio said, happily. Nadia agreed.

"Yes... very friendly." Leia said warily. The three of them walked toward Han and Lando.

Lando who was too busy speaking with Han to notice the other three. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh... repairs. I thought you could help me out." Lando pretended to be mocked. "What have you done to my ship?"

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square." Chewie growled a reserved greeting. Lando suddenly noticed the two women and smiled.

"Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. Who might you two be?"

"Leia." She said and grinned.

"I'm Nadia." He bowed and took their hands and kissed them both. "Welcome, Leia. Welcome Nadia." Something in his movements made Nadia feel a little off. Han noticed that he had yet to let go of Leia's hand. "All right, all right, you old smoothie." Han took Leia by the hand and steered her away from Lando. Nadia smiled and let go of his hand.

"Hello, sir. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. My facilities are at your..." Before Threepio can finish his self-introduction, Lando had turned to follow Han and Nadia and Leia, who were walking toward the city.

"Well, really!" Lando, his aide, Lobot and Han lead the way across the bridge, followed by Threepio, Chewie. Leia and Nadia linked arms as they walked.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?"

"Hyperdrive."

"I'll get my people to work on it." Lando said, and pressed the button to go in. Lando turned to Leia and Nadia. "You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

As the men walked forward Nadia nudged Leia. "What do you think of him so far?"

"I don't know, he seems okay. Han got a little jealous then I could see." Leia smiled, a blush coming on her cheeks. Nadia giggled.

"So you finally admitted you like him then." Leia nodded slightly. They were walking to a wide lounge room. "That's good." Nadia smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _SURPRISE!_

 _Early update for you all, hope you like the short chapter again lol. My neck is in agony…:\ I have my first counselling session on Monday, I am very nervous and don't know what to expect… Thank you again on the last chapter. Luke will be back in the next chapter and he will leave the Dagobah system to Cloud City. Not long now, till he is reunited with Nadia and the others._

 _See you all Sunday for real this time._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	31. Our Last Hope

**Our Last Hope.**

 _Chapter 31_

In the bright lights of the fighter, Luke loaded a heavy case into the belly of the ship. Artoo sat on top of the X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole. Yoda stood nearby on a log. "Luke! You must complete the training."

Luke knew he shouldn't be going and that it was dangerous for him if he left so soon. With only his training just begun he was vulnerable to the Dark side. He also couldn't let anything happen to Nadia. "I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them."

"You must not go!"

He whipped around. "But Han, Nadia and Leia will die if I don't."

"You don't know that." A voice said through the air. Luke looked toward the voice in amazement. Ben had materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda. The power of his presence stopped Luke.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

Luke finished his packing. "But I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force." Ben warned, and Luke knew that.

Yoda nodded his head agreeing with Ben. "Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!"

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word." Luke cried, as Yoda and Ben watched him prepare to leave.

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"And that is why I have to go." Luke said.

Ben sighed, "Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

Luke stopped what he was doing. "You won't."

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

"Patience."

Luke didn't know any other way right now. "And sacrifice Han Nadia and Leia?!" He wouldn't let that happen.

"If you honor what they fight for... yes!" Luke was in great anguish. He struggled with the dilemma, a battle raging in his mind.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

Luke nodded, "I understand." He moved to his X-wing Artoo, fired up the converters. Artoo whistled a happy reply.

"Luke, don't give in to hate that leads to the dark side." Luke nodded and climbed into his ship.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." Yoda said.

Luke gave them a small farewell grin and a wave. "I will and I'll return. I promise." He said truthfully. Artoo closed the cockpit. Ben and Yoda stood watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulf them.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse." Yoda sighed looking down.

"That boy is our last hope." Darkness began to cover the swamp.

Yoda looked up. "No. There is another." They watched as Luke's tiny X-wing rocketed away from the green planet of Dagobah and off into space.

* * *

Within the quarters assigned her on Cloud City, Leia paced in agitation. She had changed from her cold-weather pants and jacket to a lovely dress, her hair was in a styled position tied back with ribbons. She moved from a large, open window and turns to see Han entering through the doorway.

"The ship is almost finished. Two or Three more things and we're in great shape." Nadia came in from the other room, dressed similar to Leia. She had a lilac dress on with her hair down freely

"The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about Threepio. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost." Han took Leia by the shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. Nadia smiled at the two and their new found romance.

"Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

The three of them sat down. "Well Leia doesn't trust Lando. If I say so myself, I think he is a little off." Nadia said, putting her new earrings in.

"Well, I don't trust him, either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone."

Leia smiled, "And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" Not speaking, Han considered her words and gazed at her troubled face.

"I think I better go see if I can find Threepio." Nadia said standing up giving the young couple some time alone.

She missed Luke and she hadn't heard from him in a little while. Once they got back on the falcon she would try to contact him.

* * *

The room was piled high with broken and discarded machine parts, four Ugnaughts, and small hoglike creatures, separated the junk and threw some pieces onto a conveyer belt which moved briskly toward a pit of molten metal. Pieces of Threepio's golden body move down the belt. Chewie entered the room and spots an Ugnaught picking up and inspecting Threepio's head. The Wookiee barked a command, startling the Ugnaught, then reached to grab the head, but the Ugnaught tossed it away from him to another Ugnaught. This game of keep-away went on until Threepio's head fell from their grip and bounced with a clang onto the ground.

* * *

Nadia had spotted Chewie coming toward her with a box. She was just about to go into the room he was coming out of.

"Chewie, did you find Threepio?" He barked, and nodded his head and gestured down to the box. There was Threepio or rather parts of Threepio in the box.

Nadia winced. "Oh."

* * *

The door zapped open. Chewbacca walked in, following Nadia after him. Leia and Han whipped around to see them coming in with a box. "What happened?" Chewie set the case on a table, grunting and groaning an explanation.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?"

Nadia nodded, "Yes. I bumped into Chewie as he was coming out of there."

Leia shook her head. "Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?" The giant Wookiee studied the array of robot parts. He looked at the princess and shrugged sadly.

"Lando's got people who can fix him." Leia sniggered. "No, thanks."

"No!" Nadia agreed, before they heard a buzz and the door slid open, revealing Lando.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

Leia shook her head. "Not really." She said trying to be polite.

He gave her a flirty smile. "You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds."

"Thank you." She replied. He turned to Nadia and smiled. "Will you join me for a little refreshment?" He put his arm out for her and looked at Leia before putting his other arm out for her to take.

Nadia gave him her arm, and Leia looked at Han before taking her arm. Han looked at Lando suspiciously, but Chewie barked at the mention of food and licked his lips. "Everyone's invited, of course."

Han gave Leia his arm and Nadia took Lando's proffered arm, and the group turned to go. Lando spotted Threepio's remains. "Having trouble with you droid?" Han, Nadia and Leia exchange a quick glance.

"No. No problem. Why?" Han and Leia move arm-in-arm through the door, followed by Lando and Nadia and Chewie. The door slid closed behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! To all those mothers out there and Nans. Hope everyone has a good one. RIP to one of my Nans who died 17/12/14! I am quite nervous about tomorrow, I have my first counselling session tomorrow, so wish me luck_

 _Also who is excited for the speedy release of The Force Awakens next month! Ahhhhhh, I can't wait for it. Thank you for all the reviews and followers and favourites now. I have 150 reviews on this story and over 33,000 views on it. I never thought I would get that many reviews on a story lol. Anyway see you all again this week._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	32. Bait

**Bait**

 _Chapter 32_

Leia and Nadia walked between Han and Lando as Chewie followed a short distance behind. Long shafts of light poured across the corridor between tall, pure-white columns.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the... uh... jurisdiction of the Empire."

Leia was curious. "So you're part of the mining guild then?"

Lando shook his head, "No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves." The group walked into another corridor and heads for a huge doorway at the far end.

Nadia noticed half of the people they were passing were giving them strange looks, and people avoiding their eyes from them. _That was strange._ Nadia thought.

She nudged Chewie in the arm and whispered. "Those people keep giving us strange looks." Chewie growled back, and shrugged.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

He fell silent and pressed the button on the door in front of them all. The doors to the dining room slid open and the group entered the dining room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sat Darth Vader standing at his side and slightly behind him is Boba Fett, the bounty hunter. Leia and Nadia gasped in surprise of seeing them and faster than the wink of an eye, Han drew his blaster and popped off a couple of shots directly at Vader. The Dark Lord quickly raised his hand, deflecting the bolts into one of the side walls, where they explode harmlessly. Just as quickly, Han's weapon zips into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly placed the gun on the table in front of him.

"We would be honored if you would join us." He said. The food was on the table ready for them all to sit.

"What's going on?" Nadia asked.

Han gave Lando a mean look. "I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Han curtly said and took Leia's hand and kept an eye on Nadia. She glared at Lando and turned to Vader and the doors closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke's X-wing raced through thick clouds toward Cloud City. Luke was grim-faced as he piloted his course toward Bespin's shining city. Artoo's beeped and whistled were transmitted onto the scope.

"No, Threepio's with them." Artoo whistled another worried inquiry.

Luke tried to get those images of Nadia and Leia and Han dying out of his mind. "Just hang on. We're almost there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chewbacca was in a Cloud City prison cell. The stark room is flooded with hot light. To add to Chewie's misery, a high-pitched whistle and screeched loudly. Chewie was going mad. He hit the wall with giant fists as he paced back and forth across the cell floor. The upper lights go off abruptly. The prisoner rubbed his eyes and moved to a wall, where he listened for a moment. Then, moaning to himself, he moved to a platform where the disassembled pieces of Threepio lie. He picked up the golden droid's head and meditated on it for a moment, barking a few philosophical remarks. Chewie sticks the robot's head on its torso and starts adjusting wires and circuits.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Darth Vader strided through the room as two stormtroopers prepared an elaborate torture mechanism. Han was strapped to a rack which tilted forward onto the torture device. Vader activated the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of which strike Han's face. The door opened, and Vader left the torture room just as Han screamed a sharp, piercing cry of agony. Darth Vader moves to the holding chamber, where Lando and Boba Fett await him. "Lord Vader."

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker." Vader said to Bobba Fett. Han's screams filtered through the torture room door.

"He's no good to me dead." Boba's voice echoed through the chamber.

"He will not be permanently damaged."

Lando stood up. "Lord Vader, what about the girls and the Wookiee?"

"They must never again leave this city."

Lando shook his head. "That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."

"No."

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." Vader turns and sweeped into the elevator with Boba Fett. Lando walked swiftly down another corridor, muttering to himself. "This deal's getting worse all the time."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nadia glared at tall masked man in front of her refusing to falter. "I don't know." She said through clenched teeth.

Vader leaned down in front of her and lifted a black gloved hand in front of her face. She winced as he sought through her memories of her as a young child. She hissed in pain as he dug deeper into her brain. Going through her memories of her and her parents and finally Luke.

"So I see that you and Skywalker are romantically together. How interesting…" His voice cut through the air.

"Stay out…of my head!" She said through clenched teeth. He snickered before freeing her.

"Now tell me where Skywalker is." He used the force to choke her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chewie now had a little more of Threepio back together. One arm was connected, but the legs where yet to be attached. There was one small problem, however. It seemed the Wookiee had managed to put the droid's head on backwards. He groaned in anger, his mind was on his friends but he was trying to fix Threepio at the same time. "Oh, yes, that's very good. I like that. Oh! Something's not right because now I can't see. Wait. Wait! Oh, my! What have you done? I'm backwards, you stupid furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough..."

Threepio was cut off in mid-sentence as Chewie angrily deactivated a circuit and the droid shut down. The Wookiee smells something and sits up. The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Han Solo is shoved into the room by two stormtroopers. Barking his concern, the huge Wookiee gave Han a big hug. Han was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes. "I feel terrible."

Chewie helped Han to a platform and then turned as the door slides open revealing Leia. She, too, looked a little worse for wear. The troopers push her into the cell, and the door slides closed. She moved to Han, who is lying on the platform, and kneels next to him, gently stroking his head.

"Why are they doing this?" Chewie shook his head.

The door opened again and this time Nadia was pushed in by a Stormtrooper. She was coughing and looked like she was going to collapse. "Nadia are you okay? What did they do to you?" Leia asked.

"V-Vader..Vader he choked me. He tried to get me to tell him where Luke was. I didn't know, eventually he gave up." She rubbed her throat as it was painful.

Before they could say anything to her, the cell door slides open. Lando and two of his guards enter.

"Lando." Leia said to Han, and Nadia moved to Chewie as Lando came closer to her. Leia helped Han sit up.

"Get out of here, Lando!" He snapped. Chewie growled and tried to go for him, Nadia held him back. Lando took a step back in fear before turning at Han and Leia. "Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn the girls and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Nadia asked in confusion.

"You'll have to stay here, but at least you'll be safe."

"What about Han?" Leia asked, and Lando looked a little regretful.

Han chook his head in anger as he knew what that meant. "Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead." Leia cried.

Lando shook his head. "He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker."

"Luke?" Nadia's heart stopped. "Lord Vader has set a trap for him." Nadia's mind was racing. _What did he want with Luke? Oh God please no…he wasn't going to kill him was he?_

"And we're the bait." Leia said looking at Nadia before looking back at Lando.

"Well, he's on his way." Han's rage peaked. "Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? My friend!" Han hauled off and punched Lando. The two friends instantly engaged in a frantic close-quarters fight. The guards hit Han with their rifle butts and he flew across the room. This time Nadia let Chewie go. He growled and started for the guards. They point their laser weapons at the giant Wookiee, but Lando stopped them.

"Stop! I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

"Yeah, you're a real hero." Han spat out in disgust. Lando and the guards leave. Han wiped the blood from his chin as Leia and Chewie help him up. "You certainly have a way with people."

Nadia ran her hands through her hair in worry. She was worrying greatly about Luke. "What are we going to do? We need to warn Luke."

The four of them just stood there not knowing what to do….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hello Everyone!_

 _I'm sorry for the wait, my laptop charger broke and I have only just got my new charger today. I think I will be only updating once a week now, my depression is starting to slowly become worse again so I don't want to say I'll be updating twice a week and then I won't. But I will deffo update once a week even if it's a short chapter._

 _Anyway, hope you all like this one! Enjoy…._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	33. l Know

**I Know**

 _Chapter 33_

There was a great activity on the carbon-freezing platform. Six Ugnaughts frantically prepared the chamber for use. A special coffin like container is put in place. Boba Fett in the lead, a squad of six stormtroopers brought in Han, Leia, Nadia and Chewie. Strapped to Chewie's back, with only his head, torso, and one arm assembled, was Threepio. Threepio's head faced the opposite direction from Chewie's and the droid was constantly twisting around in a vain effort to see what is happening. His one attached arm was animate and expressive, intermittently pointing, gesturing, and covering his eyes. The remaining pieces of his body were randomly bundled to the Wookiee's back so that his legs and other arm stick out at odd angles from the pack.

"If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position. Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish."

Nadia would have laughed at Threepio but in this situation she was far too angry and scared to laugh. She stood close to Leia and Han, while Vader was currently watching her.

"What's going on... _buddy?"_ Han spat out the last word.

"You're being put into carbon freeze." Boba Fett moves away from the group to Darth Vader.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." Leia and Han looked at each other knowing they wouldn't be able to get out of this. Nadia shook her head.

He turned to Boba Fett. "The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Realizing what is about to happen, Chewie let out a wild howl and attacks the stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements joined the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookiee with their laser weapons.

From the instant of Chewie's first move, Threepio began to scream in panic while he tries to protect himself with his one arm. "Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop...!" The stormtroopers are about to bash Chewie in the face.

"Chewie stop!" Nadia tried to tell Chewie. Han pushed past Nadia and Leia to his furry friend. "Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!"

"Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die!" Threepio shouted from his back. "Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey!" Han gave the Wookiee a stern look.

Leia gave Vader a glare while he was closely watching her and Nadia. "Save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess and Nadia you have to take care of them. You hear me?" Han winked at the Wookiee, who wailed a doleful farewell. In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who was too distraught to protest. Han turned to Leia who had slipped up beside Chewie. They look sorrowfully at one another, then Han moved toward her and gives her a final, passionate kiss. Nadia stood on the other side of Chewie while the couple said goodbye to each other. A Stormtrooper came and broke them apart. "I love you!" Leia declared, and Nadia looked at in surprise. She didn't think Leia actually loved him, she only thought she had feelings for him and for her to say something so intimate in this situation made tears come into Nadia's eyes.

"I know."

Han gave Nadia a small wink and a nod. She nodded back at him, "Put him in." Vader's steel voice commanded again. Tears rolled down Leia's face as she watched the dashing pilot walked to the hydraulic platform. Han looked one final time at his friends and then, suddenly the platform dropped. Chewie howled and Nadia clutched on to Chewie for support and comfort as Leia turned away in agony. Lando winced in sorrow; it makes a life-changing impression on him. Instantly, fiery liquid began to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Holding Leia, and Nadia. Chewie half-turned away from the sight, giving Threepio a view of the procedure.

"What... what's going on? Turn round, Chewbacca, I can't see. Oh... they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected…if he survives the freezing process, that is."Chewie was in no mood for technical discussion; he gave the droid an angry glance and bark. A huge mechanical tong lifted the steaming metal-encased space pilot out of the vat and stands him on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rushed over and push the block over onto the platform. They slide the coffinlike structure to the block and lift the metal block, placing it inside. They then attach an electronic box onto the structure and step away. Lando knelt and adjusted some knobs, measuring the heat. He shook his head in relief. "Well, Calrissian, did he survive?"

Nadia dreaded what he would say next. Leia felt too heartbroken to do anything but then look at where Han was. "Yes, he's alive and in perfect hibernation." Vader turned to Boba Fett.

"He's all yours bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Skywalker."

The Stormtroopers began to lead the group away, "Skywalker has just landed my lord." An Imperial officer said to Vader.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the princess, the other girl and the Wookiee to my ship."

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision!"

Vader turned back to him, "I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Lando's hand instinctively went to his throat as he turns to Leia, Nadia Chewie, and Threepio.

"Don't hurt Luke. Please!" Nadia cried out, she couldn't help herself, he was walking right into a trap and he didn't know it. Lando led them out, and the Stormtroopers grabbed hold of Nadia. "Please!" Vader looked at her for a moment, before turning and walking away, ignoring her.

"Nadia come on." Leia whispered to her as Nadia was still refusing to move. She gave in and started to be led by Lando and the Stormtroopers.

They were officially screwed.

* * *

HELLO!

 _Another chapter up! :D Who's got their copy of Force Awakens? I've got mine! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter._

 _Review?_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1 xoxo_


	34. Leaving Cloud City

**Leaving Cloud City.**

 _Chapter 34_

As Luke and Artoo moved carefully down a deserted corridor, they heard a group of people coming down a side hallway. Artoo let out an excited series of beeps and whistles. Luke glared at his tiny droid, and put his hand out gesturing for him to step back. Boba Fett entered from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Han Solo. Two stormtroopers, who followed immediately spot Luke and opened fire on him. Luke drew his weapon and blasted the two troopers before they can get off a second shot. The two guards whisk Han into another hallway as Fett lowered his arm and fired a deadly laser at Luke, which exploded to one side and teared up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke rushed to a side hallway, but by the time he reached it Boba Fett, Han, and the guards were gone. A think metal door blocked the passage. Luke turned to see Leia, Nadia, Chewie, Threepio, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other stormtroopers. Leia turned just in time to see Luke. "Luke!"

Nadia whipped her head around to see Luke hiding behind a wall with his blaster ready, a stormtrooper grabbed her and Leia pushing them forward. "Luke, don't, it's a trap!" Leia screamed and the Stormtrooper pulled her away and out of sigh. Nadia kept up a fight with the trooper holding onto the wall, "IT'S A TRAP!" She shouted at him before she was roughly pulled from the wall.

Luke raced after the group, leaving little Artoo trailing behind. Luke ran into an anteroom and stopped to get his bearings _. It's a trap!_ Nadia and Leia's words ran through his head. Behind Luke, Artoo scooted down the corridor toward the anteroom when suddenly a giant metal door came slamming down, cutting off Luke's exit. Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber.

* * *

Bewildered Luke cautiously walked forward among hissing pipes and steam, he saw an opening above him, and he stopped to look up. As he did, the platform he stood on began to move. Luke rose into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room was deathly quiet. Very little steam escaped the pipes and no one else seemed to be in the large room. Warily, Luke walked toward the stairway. Steam began to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Luke saw a dark figure standing on a walkway above him. Luke holstered his gun and moved up the stairs to face Vader. He felt confident, and eager to engage his enemy. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." As Luke heard Vader' first words to him, all he could remember was him killing Ben those three years ago.

Luke ignited his saber in answer. In an instant, Vader's own red saber was lit. Luke lunged, but Vader repelled the blow. Luke attacked, and the lightsabers of the two combatants clashed in battle.

* * *

Leia, Nadia, Lando, and Chewie, with Threepio on his back, marched along the corridors guarded by six stormtroopers. The group reached an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stood at attention. The guards immediately aimed their weapons at the startled stormtroopers. Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot handed one to Leia and one to Lando.

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet. Move." As Lando's guards quickly marched the stormtroopers away, Lando began to undo Chewie's binding. Nadia looked at him in confusion as Leia stood next to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're getting out of here." Nadia was even more confused, she looked at Leia but Leia was too pre-occupied with glaring at Lando. Threepio said something from behind him. As soon as Chewie was free of the binders he growled turned on Lando and started to choke him. "Woah, Chewie!" Nadia said, caught off guard.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?!" Leia looked down on him. Lando was on his knees under Chewie's grip.

"I had no choice..." Chewie barked ferociously. Nadia shook her head at his words. _Everybody has a choice, there is always a choice._

Threepio strained to look. "What are you doing? Trust him, trust him!"

Leia snorted and looked at Nadia. "Oh, so we understand, don't we Chewie, Nadia? He had no choice."

"Lando, there is always a choice. You just picked the wrong one." Nadia shook her head and folded her arms.

"I'm just trying to help..."

"We don't need any of your help." Leia spat. Nadia noticed he was turning a little blue from the tightening grip of Chewie. She placed a hand on Chewie's arm, "Okay, Chewie loosen up a little."

He shook his head and didn't let up, while Lando was trying to talk. "H-a-a-a..."

"What?" Leia and Nadia said together. Threepio turned his head to the side. "It sounds like Han."

"There's still a chance to save Han... I mean, at the East Platform..." He choked out. Nadia tried to loosen Chewie's grip. "Chewie." Chewie finally released Lando, who thought to get his breath back. Nadia took Chewie's arm and the three of them immediately rushed down the corridor.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. After all, he's only a Wookiee." Threepio said, as Lando was on his knees recovering.

* * *

Lando, Nadia, Leia, and Chewie ran down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spot Artoo who rushed toward them, beeping wildly. "Artoo! Artoo! Where have you been?"

Chewie turned around to see the stubby droid, causing Threepio to be spun out of sight of his friend. "Turn around, you wooly!" He looked toward Artoo. "Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!" Whistling frantically to Threepio, Artoo scooted along with the racing group.

"Well, at least your still in one piece! Look what happened to me!"

* * *

An elevator door slid open and Lando, Nadia, Leia, and Chewbacca raced for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform. Lando gave Nadia a blaster for protection and just as they arrived, Boba Fett's ship took off against a cloudy sunset sky. In wild anguish, Chewie howled and started firing at the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!" A laser bolt exploded near the Leia. Everyone turned to see what Threepio had already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of stormtroopers running toward them. Artoo peeked out from the elevator.

Nadia, Leia and Chewbacca started firing at the troopers from behind the wall as Lando made a break for the elevator, laser bolts continued to explode around the two girls. Nadia shrieked, Lando stuck his head out of the elevator and motioned for the pair to run, but they barely noticed. They seemed possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss pour through their death-dealing weapons. But after a few moments, they began to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator. Once they are inside, the door slammed shut and the stormtroopers raced forward.

* * *

Luke and Vader were locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their sabers clashed and the platform swayed. Luke aggressively drove Vader back, forcing Vader to use defensive tactics. "You have learned much, young one."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Luke said, before Vader made two quick moves, hooking Luke's saber out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning moved at Luke's feet forced him to jump back to protect himself. Luke lost his balance and rolled down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawled on the floor, surprised and shaken. He wiped the sweat of his brow and just in time he looked up to see Vader, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Luke rolled away as Vader landed. Crouching, Luke kept his gaze steadily on his enemy.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

He shook his head and tried to rid the thoughts of Obi Wan and his friends. "No!" Behind Luke the hydraulic elevator cover had opened noiselessly. All the while, Luke slowly, cautiously moved back, away from the Dark Lord. Suddenly, Vader attacked so forcefully that Luke lost his balance and fell back into the opening. There was a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rose to obscure Vader's vision. Vader turned aside and deactivated his saber. "All too easy, perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." Through the steam behind Vader something blurred upward. Liquid metal began to pour into the pit. Vader turned around and then looked up. He saw Luke, who had leaped fifteen feet straight up and who now hung from some hoses on the carbonite outlet. "Impressive... most impressive."

Luke jumped down to the platform where he was separated from Vader by the steaming carbonite pit. He raised his hand his saber, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumps into his outstretched hand and is instantly ignited. Vader immediately lit his saber as well.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... now release your anger." Luke was more cautious, controlling his anger. He began to retreat as Vader goaded him on. As Luke took a defensive position, he realized he has been foolhardy. A quick saber exchange and Luke forced Vader back. Another exchange and Vader retreated, Luke pressed forward. "Only your hatred can destroy me." Luke could feel Vader shifting through his mind, breathing hard, Luke jumped in the air, turning a somersault over Vader. He landed on the floor and slashed at Vader as the room continued to fill up with steam.

Vader retreated before Luke's skillful saber. Vader blocked the sword, but lost his balance and fell into the outer rim of pipes. The energy Luke has used to stop Vader has brought him to the point of collapse. Luke moved to the edge and looked down, but saw no sign of Vader. He then deactivated his saber, hooked it on his belt, and lowered himself into the pit.

Moving through a tunnellike entrance, Luke cautiously approached the reactor room. He cleared his lingering thoughts of his anger and fear. He ignited his saber and moved into the room and toward a large window as Vader entered. Luke raised his saber and moved forward to attack. Behind Luke a large piece of machinery detached itself from the wall and came smashing forward toward his back. Luke turned and cut it in half just as another machine came hurtling at him. Using the Force, Luke managed to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield. A large pipe detached and came flying at Luke.

He deflected it, sparking wires pull out of the wall and began to whip at Luke. "I see you have a lover." Those words made Luke shiver. Small tools and equipment come flying at him. "Nadia her name is. I wonder if she will come to the dark side." Vader knew how to press Luke's buttons and Luke did his best to deflect everything, gathering up his hatred for him and for him to mention and hurt Nadia. He went through Vader's mind seeing he hurt Nadia and Leia. But soon he was bloodied and bruised. Finally, one machine glanced off his and went flying out the large window. A fierce wind blew into the room, unmoving, and stood the dark, rocklike figure of Vader. A piece of machinery hit Luke and he was knocked out of the window.

Luke fell onto the gantry with a grunt and rolled, and hung over the edge, holding his deactivated saber in hand. He put the saber on his belt and began to scramble up.

* * *

Nadia and Leia, Lando, Chewie and the droids came round a corner and head for the door to the landing platform. They glimpsed the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slammed shut. The group ducked into an alcove as stormtroopers arrive at the end of the corridor. The troopers sent a rain of laser bolts at the group. Chewie returned their fire as Lando punched desperately at the door's control panel. "The security codes has been changed!"

What does that mean?!" Nadia shouted over the shooting, before Leia knocked her down as a laserbolt nearly hit her.

"Artoo, you can tell the computer to override the security system." Threepio pointed to a computer socket on the control panel. Artoo beeped and scooted toward it. Lando meanwhile had connected up to the panel's intercom. "Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has takes control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive."

Artoo took off a computer cover and stuck his computer arm into the socket. Suddenly, a short beep turned into a wild scream. Artoo's circuits light up, his head spun wildly, and smoke began to seep out underneath him. "Chewie!" Nadia cried, quickly, Chewie pulled him away. "This way." Lando ordered, and the three took off running after Lando. As he scooted along with them, Artoo sent some angry beeps Threepio's way. "Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal."

* * *

In a panic, Cloud City residents were trying to get out of the city. Some carry boxes, others packages. They ran, then change direction. Some were shooting at stormtroopers, others simply tried to hide. Other stormtroopers pursued Lando, Leia, Nadia, and Chewie who were firing back at them. Artoo worked on another door to the landing platform while Threepio berated him for his seeming ineptitude. "What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump." Chewie, Leia, Nadia, and Lando retreat along the corridor. A triumphant beep from Artoo and the door snaps open. "I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful!"

Lando pulled Leia out of the way of getting hit, and he took Nadia's arm and gestured for them to follow him and the three of them ran out. Artoo laid a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashed outside. They raced for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of stormtroopers reached the main door. Lando, Leia and Nadia hold off the troops as the droids get on board with Chewie. As Chewie bounded to the ship the Threepio on his back, Threepio hit his head on the top of the ramp.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless... Ow!" The giant engines began to whine as Lando, Nadia and Leia raced up the ramp under a hail of laser fire. "Nadia! Leia! Go!"

"What about Luke?!" She called back but Leia pulled her arm and the two girls jumped onto the ramp and up in the ship.

Chewie worked the controls as Leia sat in Han's seat and Nadia sat in the seat behind her Lando watched over their shoulders. As Chewie pulled back on the throttle, the ship began to move.

"Leia, what about Luke?" Nadia questioned. The Millennium Falcon lifted gracefully into the twilight sky and roared away from the city, troops fired after it and TIE fighters took off in pursuit.

"We will have to come back for him soon. Right now, we need to get away from these fighters." She said in her business like tone.

* * *

Luke moved along the railing and up to the control room. "Don't you mention her. Leave her out of this!" Chuckling darkly, Vader lunged at him and Luke immediately raised his lit saber to meet Vader's. Sparks fly as they duel, Vader gradually forcing Luke backward toward the gantry. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

Luke was getting tired and he was getting afraid now, as Vader was overpowering him. By rolling sideways and thrusting his saber at Vader so viciously that he nicked Vader on the shoulder. The black armor sparked and smokes and Vader seems to be hurt, but immediately recovered. Luke backed off along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader came at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his saber. Luke made a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Vader's saber comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it began to fall, then is caught by the rising wind and blown upward. Luke glanced at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, Vader's sword came down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his saber. He screamed in great pain, Luke squeezed his forearm under his left armpit and moved back along the gantry to its extreme end. Vader followed the wind subsides. Luke held on there was nowhere else to go. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training, with our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" He winced in pain, while balancing on the edge.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him." He growled, he really wanted to kill him for mentioning his father. The wind was harsh and he was struggling to hold on.

"No…I am your father." Those words made him feel sick and shocked, Luke looked at Vader in utter disbelief. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

Vader held out a hand. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No. No!" He screamed in anguish.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way." Luke looked between Vader and down below. A calm came over Luke, and he made a decision. In the next instant he let go off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looked over the platform and saw Luke falling far below. The wind began to blow at Vader's cape and the torrent finally forced him back, away from the edge. The wind soon faded and the wounded Jedi began to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall.

Suddenly Luke was sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. Luke tumbled through the exhaust pipe. He slid to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stopped as his feet hit a circular grill and knock it open. Luke clawed at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space. Unable to hang onto the pipe, Luke tumbled out, emerging at the under most part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately, he managed to grab onto on electronic weather vane. "Ben... Ben, please!" Luke tried to pull himself up on the weather vane but slipped back down. He hooked one of his legs around the fragile instruments. All the while, a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe. "Nadia. Leia." He called out desperately. Hoping at least one of them would hear him. "Please Leia. Nadia, hear me." He was starting to lose consciousness and exhaustion was taking over. There was an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece breaks off, falling into the clouds far below.

"Hear me! Leia! Nadia!"

* * *

" _Nadia. Leia. Nadia."_ Nadia looked at Leia, in surprise. Leia was in her own world, and her expression was troubled. Chewie was busy operating the ship. Lando stood next to the Wookiee, watching a readout on the control panel. " _Leia. Nadia, hear me please."_

It was Luke's voice. Nadia recognized, "Luke... We've got to go back." Leia said.

Nadia turned to Leia, "You heard him too?" She asked and Leia nodded urgently.

"We know where Luke is."

Chewie growled, disagreeing. "Chewie please, just do it." Nadia ordered, and Lando stood up. Leia turned to him. "What about those fighters?" Chewie growled in warning. "Alright. Alright!"

"Hang on Luke. We're coming." Nadia whispered to him as if he could hear her. Chewie turned the ship around heading back to Cloud City.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _This story is one years old! So I posted an extra long one for the anniversary! I hope you all enjoy this one. Next one will be Luke and Nadia reunited. Will they break up or won't they? Who's excited to find out?! I went to see Civil War Sunday night and to anyone who hasn't seen it. GO! It's great…I felt a little bad on Tony though. Next one will be up as soon as I can get it completed, obviously lol. We are coming to the end of The Empire Strikes Back now. As you all can see I changed my username now. Thank you all for my new followers and favourites and reviewers. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without all you guys._

 _Enjoy this one!_

 _.2016 xoxo_


	35. Reunited

**Reunited.**

 _Chapter 35_

It seemed like a lifetime to get back to Luke, Nadia paced up and down the cockpit nervously. The ship was slowing down now and the Clouds in the City were coming back into view. Chewie growled impatiently as Leia and Nadia looked up to see if Luke was around. Nadia tried to remain calm.

"Look, someone's up there." Lando pointed up to where he could see a person hanging on to the poles of the underside of the city. Nadia looked closely and could see it was Luke, he looked distressed.

"It's Luke." Nadia whispered in relief. She sat down on the seat, as Leia smiled too.

"Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch." Lando rushed out of the cockpit.

* * *

Luke hung by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane. He slipped from the bar and grabbed onto the pole of the vane as the Falcon banked toward him. The Falcon positioned itself under Luke as Lando moved up through the opening of the hatch. Luke began to slide and finally fell from the vane into space. Out the cockpit window, Leia and Nadia saw Luke falling from the bottom of the city. The ship gained on him, "Okay. Easy, Chewie." The Falcon closed in on Luke.

* * *

The hatch popped open with a hiss of pressure. Lando reached out to help the battered warrior inside the ship. Flak bursted all around it as the Falcon banked away from the city. Leia and Chewie struggled with the controls. Nadia sat impatiently, twiddling her thumbs. "Lando?"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The Falcon raced away. It was closely followed by three TIE fighters, all of which keep up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship. Explosions erupted all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howled as he frantically tried to control the ship. Leia and Chewie turned to see Nadia running over to Luke. He was bloody and battered, entered the cockpit supported by Lando. Nadia threw her arms around him gently but firmly. "Luke." She whispered in to his shoulder, panting heavily of the emotions she felt just having him back in her arms.

"Oh Nadia." Luke whispered back, relieved to see her. Leia jumped up and hugged him while Chewie barked in joyous relief.

"Leia." He said glad to see her aswell, the two girls helped Luke out of the cockpit. Lando sat down next to Chewie. "All right, Chewie. Let's go." Another huge blast rocked the ship.

* * *

Nadia felt like crying, Luke had lost his hand to that monster. She helped Leia set up the medical equipment. Luke rest on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in a protective cuff. Leia gently wiped his face. Nadia set his heart motor and blood pressure up. The ship lurched again. Leia looked behind her and then back at Nadia, "I'll leave you two alone." She nodded, and Leia gave a small kiss on Luke's head. "I'll check on you later." She rushed out the room leaving the young couple alone.

"Luke. Luke, can you hear me?" She whispered down to him, his eyes were opening and closing. He was getting used to the medication being fed to him through the drip. It would keep him hydrated until they got back to the medical centre.

He coughed and she gave him a glass of water. "Nadia," He whispered hoarsely. She nodded, and he sipped it.

"Are you in pain? Sorry, that was a stupid question." She said shaking her head and kneeling beside him. There was loud shouts in the cockpit, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sound.

"The pain is actually fading a little." He sighed, and she nodded.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I was so scared that Vader was going to kill you." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked heartbroken, and remembered the words Vader said to him.

 _No, I am your father._

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget it, forget the way he said it. "Luke, what's wrong? What did he do?" She said worriedly.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Where's Han?" He asked, and she took his hand in her own and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Han." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Han is frozen." He looked shocked, and confused. He tried to get up and grunted in pain and she brought him to lie back down.

"No, Luke you have to rest. I'll explain later, get some sleep." She knelt down to his face and brushed his hair out of his face. He sighed heavily and his eyes closing once more. "I'll get you some more water and clean clothes." He nodded, and she kissed his lips slowly. "I'll see you in abit." She stood up and grabbed his glass of water and moved toward the door.

"I love you." He whispered. She turned to see him falling asleep.

She smiled slightly, "I love you too." She left him alone to get some rest. Nadia went into the next room were the water tap was. She bang the glass down on the side, her anger at Vader for hurting Luke. She wiped a stray tear away and sniffed, "Please let him be okay." She whispered to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry this is a short chapter, and I know everyone has been waiting for them to be reunited! Hope it was all to your liking. The Empire Strikes Back is finishing in the next chapter, then on to Return of Jedi! I can't believe how far, I've got on this story. I have a poll on my profile to see which story I should write next. Currently Poe/OC story is in the lead._

 _Enjoy this chapter._

 _.2016. xoxo_


	36. Uncertain Future

**Uncertain Future**

 _Chapter 36_

Nadia pulled herself together and grabbed some of Han's old clothes. A pang went through her heart at thought of Han not been here now _. It won't be the same without him_ she thought. She needed to focus on getting Luke the help he needed. She made her way back to where Luke was, just as she was about to walk in the room, she heard him groan. "Father."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stayed where she was. _Father?_ _Why was he saying that?_

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" She heard him say painfully. She walked in the room and saw him sitting up and he knew that she heard him, before he broke down into sobs. She immediately rushed over to him and he collapsed into her waist. His face was buried into her stomach as he cried. His arm went around her waist, she held him tightly to her and rubbed his back.

"Luke, what is it?" She asked. She hated seeing him like this and it had been a long time since he had broken down like this. He normally kept his emotions in check and only let his true feelings out when he is most vulnerable.

"Vader is my father." He mumbled out and she stopped rubbing his back. _What? How?_ He didn't want to look up to see her expression fearing that she would be disgusted and afraid of him.

"Ben knew. He must have knew." He choked out painfully. Nadia closed her eyes as a tear fell out. She continued to rub his back and held him tighter. She knew that it didn't change anything between them, but it would change a lot of things with this new information.

"How would he be your father?" She asked, and he shook his head. "He told me. He told me, that Ben kept the truth from me to protect me." He pulled away from her and saw her looking down at him.

"I'm so sorry Luke." She intertwined their fingers together not wanting to let go of him for a second. He shook his head again and wiped his face with a towel and sighed heavily. "I want you to know that, I'm not anything like him and I don't want to lose you Nadia."

 _Why would he think anything like that?!_

She knelt down to him, and placed her hands on his lap. "Look at me, why would you think that? I know you are nothing like him at all. You are pure and good, he is evil and he is a monster for doing this to you." Gesturing to his missing hand, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much Luke. Just because Darth Vader is your father, it doesn't change anything between us."

Luke had tears in his eyes. He looked so heartbroken and relieved at the same time. "Thank you Nadia." She nodded and gave him a short but meaningful kiss, careful not to hurt him as his face was injured.

"We'll get through this together." She promised pressing their foreheads together.

* * *

Lando and Leia were at the controls of the Falcon. Meanwhile, in the ship's hold, Chewie continued to work frantically on the hyperdrive mechanism. "Chewie!" Lando shouted from the cockpit. Nadia helped Luke enter the cockpit. Leia gave her a small smile and Luke looked out the window. He was almost unconscious with pain and depression. He refused to get some rest and wanted to see Leia. "It's Vader." He said and the two girls looked up to where he was looking. They whizzed past the ship and Nadia was relieved to be away from there. Luke sat down in the cockpit chair and closed his eyes as he once again heard Vader speak to him through the voice. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to himself. Nadia placed a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

* * *

Artoo raced to a control panel and started working on a circuit board. Furiously, Threepio stood on one leg, yelling. "Artoo, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces, and you're having delusions of grandeur!" Artoo moved a circuit on a control panel. Suddenly, the control panel lit up.

Luke, Nadia Leia and Lando are thrown into their seats as the Millennium Falcon unexpectedly shoot into hyperspace.

The ship tilted up and Artoo toppled into the pit on top of Chewie. "Oh, you did it!" The Falcon soared into infinity and away from the huge Star Destroyer which seemed by contrast, to stand still.

* * *

"Good luck, Lando." Luke said into the comlink, as he was getting his new hand inserted. Nadia had changed and had her hair down her back. Her and Leia and the droids were staying behind.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you." Lando said back through the comlink.

He earned his trust to all of them now, that he helped them escape and helped find Luke. He was now searching for Han to make amends. Nadia and Leia stood near him while Threepio and Artoo look out the window. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine."

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." Leia looked down, hoping that they will get him back soon. Nadia placed an arm around her shoulders.

Luke nodded, "Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal." Chewie's wail came over the comlink. The two girls smiled at Chewie's farewell moan. Luke grinned too, the first time he had smiled since he got back. "Take care, you two. May the Force be with you."

Leia walked away from Luke and Nadia and to the window. Nadia knew she needed some time alone so she looked at Luke's new hand. Luke looked down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage had been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid made some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers. "Ow."

"Good as new." Nadia smiled at it, Luke wriggled his fingers, makes a fist, and relaxed it. His hand was completely functional. He nodded before placing his arm around her shoulder and she placed her arm around his waist as they walked over to Leia and the droids. He wrapped another arm around Leia's shoulders and the three of them and the droids watched as the Falcon sped off.

Leia was thinking about Han; Luke and Nadia were thinking about their uncertain and newly complicated future. They stood at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space.

Threepio moved closer to Artoo putting his arm on him. Nadia noticed even though they bicker a lot, they really are fond of each other. She looked back at Luke who was watching the ship. He looked at her and smiled, before kissing the side of her head softly. The group watched as the Millennium Falcon moved into view and made a turn and zoomed away into space.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _THAT IS THE END OF EMPIRE STRIKES BACK! Two down and one to go…hope everyone is enjoying this. I think I will do a couple of chapters before I go into Return Of The Jedi. Everyone please vote on my poll on my profile, if you haven't already._

 _The next chapter will be if Nadia and Luke break up or not ;P_

 _Review please?_

 _.2016_


	37. Jedi Code

**Jedi Code.**

 _Chapter 37_

Nadia slowly woke up to her boyfriend's touch, he was stroking her hair and watching her. She turned her head and smiled sleepily. "Morning."

Luke let out a small grin but she could he was troubled. "Morning Nadie." He whispered. She yawned and sat up against the headboard. The covers fell down from her chest to her waist and she looked at the time. _8:24 am._ She looked back at Luke who was looking at his new hand and he seemed to be in deep thought. She coughed, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, and looked up at her. "I need to tell you something about what Master Yoda said."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Master Yoda?" he nodded, "The Jedi Warrior I went to find. He trained me."

"Your training isn't complete already is it?" She asked. He sat up against the headboard and turned to her. She noticed his scar from Vader on his chest, she touched it softly. "No it's not." He replied, as she traced the scar with her finger. He sighed, and took her hand.

"Nadia there are some things I need to tell you." He said with a wave of his hand a book came flying into his hands. She was startled for a moment as it was unexpected. He never usually used the force like that, probably because he wasn't so much experienced but now was different. She tucked her hair behind her ears. The book he held was at least hundreds of years old.

HISTORY OF THE JEDI It read. She thought. "Luke what is it this?" He handed her the book. "Here take a look through it." His face was unreadable. She took it and went through the pages slowly. There was thousands of words that didn't make sense to her. Pages on the history the great Jedi Knights, the clone wars, and how the Jedi worked. She came to a stop on the Jedi Code. Nadia realized what he was trying to tell her as she read all about the Jedi Code, and what it meant. For them.

 _There is no Emotion, there is Peace._

 _Ignorance, yet Knowledge. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge._

 _Passion, yet Serenity. There is no Passion, there is Serenity._

 _Chaos, yet Harmony. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force. There is no Death, there is the Force._

It felt like a lifetime before she actually closed the book. She sighed and turned to face Luke. He was trying to figure out what to say to her. "Luke does Master Yoda know about us?"

He nodded, "Yes Nadia. He does know about us. He told me that if I wanted to become a Jedi, we would have to break up." She closed her eyes at that last sentence. This is was what she was dreading.

"He said love is forbidden and that it's dangerous. If something ever happened to you or anyone else I care too much about, the pain and anger I would feel would consume me and I would be more vulnerable to the dark side."

"Loving someone as much I love you, could turn me to that path. It could turn me like Vader. Vader must have loved my mother so much for him to turn to the dark side. That's the only way I can explain it. Or he must have went through something. I don't know." He rubbed his face. "I just can't understand why Yoda or Ben never told me."

Nadia didn't know what to say. _Was he saying that we can't be together anymore?_ "Luke, you don't know what happened with your mother and Vader. Anything could have happened to make him turn. Maybe Ben thought you weren't ready to know. I wish I had the answers for you." She whispered trying not to cry.

Luke took her hand in his. "Yoda didn't tell me anything about Vader being my father. I need to go back to the Dagobah and ask him myself."

She nodded slowly understanding and looked down at their hands, and thought about what that meant for the two of them. She would let him go if that meant he would become a Jedi. It would hurt her like crazy and she wouldn't know how to stay away from him if they did. But it wasn't just about her, it was about others. It was dangerous for them to be together.

"So what are you saying is that we can't b-be to-together anymore?" She stuttered trying to hold it together and clutching his hand. He refused to meet her gaze, he couldn't bare to look at her and see the heartache in her eyes. He could feel it in the force, the pain she was beginning to feel.

"I love you Nadie. You know that, and I want to be with you more than anything but I want be a great Jedi like my father was before me." He said confidently. She was about to pull away from him, but he tightened his hold on her hand. "Listen I don't want to choose between you and becoming a Jedi. I also don't want to become like my father was and many other Jedi before me, I will not let that happen. Not this time."

She blinked tears away and cupped his face in her hands. "Luke you don't have to explain it to me. I know being a Jedi is important to you-"

"Nadie, you are important too and it kills me to say this but I have to make the right decision on what our future will be like." He pulled her hands away from his face and held them gently and looked at her in the eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" she whispered again, she had to accept what will happen next. It will break her heart but she couldn't be selfish.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before he blew out a breath. "Nadia I think that-"

BEEP! BEEP! She looked beside her on the bed side cabinet to the comlink. She sighed, and picked it up.

"Yes?" She said, and looked at Luke who was getting up out of bed and pulling a tunic on.

" _Nadia. Could you and Luke come up to the deck we need to talk about Lando and Chewie."_ Leia said.

"Sure give us about fifteen minutes?"

" _Okay."_ She clicked the comlink off. She got out of bed too and pulled on a new tunic while Luke was getting dressed.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked walking up straight to him looking in his eyes, wanting to get it over with.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Very sorry that it took so long to update! Had some mental health problems arising again…I hope you all can forgive me for this cliff hanger and the long wait it too to put it up. I shall have updates going up faster. I have took the poll down and made a new one, sorry for all who voted but it will have new options and I will do those stories in the future that you all voted for._

 _Enjoy this chapter!_

 _.2016. xoxo_


	38. Return Of The Jedi

**Return of the Jedi**

 _Chapter 38_

There was a long silence and that made Nadia fear the worst. Luke touched her cheek. "I still want to be with you."

She looked a little confused. "But how can we be together if the code forbids it?"

"Well there is no more Jedi in the universe except Master Yoda. I want to prove that Jedi and non- Jedi can be together, and that everything will be okay. Nothing bad will happen just as long as we are careful. I love you too much to let you go Nadie. I can be a Jedi and still be with you."

She smiled slightly relieved from his words. "Also you can be a Jedi Nadie. You heard what Ben said. The force is with you too. I could show you to the ways of the force."

Nadia eyes widened. "Really?"

"Only when I've finished my training. Not sure when that will happen though." He looked slightly disappointed.

Nadia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly and lovingly. "It'll happen in time love don't worry. Now come on we have to go see what Leia has found out."

He looked dazed by her words and allowed her to take his hand and they walked out of the room.

* * *

 _Nearly a year later…_

"So we will go over the plan one last time before we do this." Leia said to Luke and Nadia who nodded. The droids had already left and it was there turn to do there bit.

Luke looked and became more mature than he was over a year ago. He was constantly practising his skills with the force. He had begun to train Nadia in little steps. She had researched all the books he had given her that Yoda had given him. Nadia still had trouble using the force but she could do little things in a pencil shaking before it stopping still.

"Right you know the plan right, I'll see you soon." He kissed her, she smiled and nodded. She took a look at his dark outfit. He was wearing all in black tunic with black boots and his covered glove right hand, his sandy blond hair was neatly combed back. He looked so mature and handsome, she thought back to four years ago when they lived with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. He was just a farm boy back then and she was just his girlfriend back then. Now she was a hero and rebel of the alliance and he was a hero of the rebel alliance and Jedi Knight.

Nadia wore a similar outfit to Luke except hers was a dark grey tunic with black boots and her hair in a long plait down to her back. "Okay. See you soon." She kissed him again and he let go of her.

"Be careful Nadia." He warned before she left.

* * *

 _Couple of hours later…._

A lonely, windswept road meandered through the desolate Tatooine terrain. A familiar beeped and a distinctive reply before catching sight of R2-D2 and C3POO were making their way along the road toward the ominous palace of Jabba the Hutt. "Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place." Artoo whistled timidly.

"Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit." The two droids fearfully approached the massive gate to the palace.

"Artoo, are you sure this is the right place? I better knock, I suppose." Threepio looked around for some kind of signalling device, then timidly knocked on the iron door.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke." A small hatch in the middle of the door opened and a spidery mechanical arm with a large electronic eyeball on the end, popped out and inspected the two droids.

"Goodness gracious me!" Threepio pointed to Artoo, then to himself.

"Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt." The eye looked from one robot to the other, there was a laugh then the eye zipped back into the door. The hatch slammed shut. Artoo beeps his concern. "I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo. We'd better go."

Artoo beeped his reluctance as Threepio turned to leave. Suddenly the massive door started to rise with a horrific metallic screech. The robots turned back and faced an endless black cavity. The droids looked at one another, afraid to enter. Artoo started forward into the gloom. Threepio rushed after his stubby companion. The door lowered noisily behind them.

"Artoo, wait. Oh, dear! Artoo. Artoo, I really don't think we should rush into all this." Artoo continued down the corridor, with an unwilling Threepio following. "Oh, Artoo! Artoo, wait for me!"

The door slammed shut with a loud crash that echoed throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots were met by two giant, green guards who fell in behind them. Threepio glanced quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo. One guard grunted an order. Artoo beeped nervously. "Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no." They walked toward them out of the darkness is Bib Fortuna, a humanlike alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull. "Die Wanna Wanga!"

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We - we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt." Artoo let out a series of quick beeps.

"...and a gift. Gift, what gift?" Threepio asked. Bib shook his head negatively.

"Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie."

Bib held out his hand toward Artoo and the tiny droid backed up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks. Threepio turned to the strange-looking alien. "He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself." Bib thought about this for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things." Bib gestured for the droids to follow. "Nudd Chaa." The droids followed the tall, tentacle alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards.

"Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this." The throne room was filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe. Artoo and Threepio seemed very small as they paused in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafted partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crossed the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating Crowd: Jabba the Hutt. The monarch of the galactic underworld was a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. Chained to the horrible creature is the beautiful alien female dancer named Oola. At the foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, salacious crumb. Bib whispered something in the slobbering degenerate's ear. Jabba laughed horribly, at the two terrified droids before him. Threepio bowed politely. "Good morning."

"Bo Shuda!" The robots jumped forward to stand before the repulsive, loose-skinned villain.

"The message, Artoo, the message." Threepio said. Artoo whistled, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a hologram of Luke on the floor. The image growed to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towered over the space gangsters.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life." Jabba's crowd laughed as projected Luke spoke. "With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids."

Threepio is startled by this announcement. "What did he say!?"

"Both are hardworking and will serve you well." Luke said.

Threepio couldn't believe it. "This can't be! Artoo, you're playing the wrong message." Luke's hologram disappeared. Jabba laughed while Bib spoke to him in Huttese. "There will be no bargain."

"We're doomed."

"I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is." Jabba explained. Jabba laughed hideously and looked toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, is a carbonized Han Solo. "Artoo, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite."

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marched Artoo and Threepio down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounced off the cold stone walls. Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabbed through the bars at the hapless droids. Artoo beeped spitefully.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke? Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Or Mistress ! Oh! Hold it! Ohh!" A large tentacle wraps around Threepio's neck. He managed to break free, and they move on to a door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

The court of Jabba the Hutt was in the midst of a drunken, raucous party. Sloppy, smelly monsters cheer and make rude noises as Oola and a fat female dancer perform in front of Jabba's throne. Jabba leered at the dancers and with a lustful gleam in his eye beckoned Oola to come and sit with him. She stopped dancing and backed away, shaking her head. Jabba got angry and points to a spot next to him. "Da Eitha!" The lovely alien shakes her head again and screamed "Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..." Jabba was furious and pulled her toward him, tugging on the chain.

"Boscka!" He pushed a button and, before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor sprung open and swallowed her up. As the door snapped shut, a muffled growl is followed by a hideous scream. Jabba and his monstrous friends laughed hysterically and several revellers hurried over to watch her fate through a grate.

Threepio cringed and glanced wistfully at the carbonite form of Han Solo, but is immediately distracted by a gunshot offscreen. An unnatural quiet swept the boisterous gathering. On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moves aside to allow the approach of two guards followed by two BOUSHH, oddly cloaked bounty hunters, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, Chewie. Bib takes his place next to his disgusting master, and whispered into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter. Jabba listened intently, then the bounty hunter bowed before the gangster and spoke a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue. "I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee."

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!"

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca." Jabba let out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turned to Threepio, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeyed. "Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!"

Jabba continued speaking, as Threepio nervously translated. Boushh listened, studying the dangerous creatures around the room. He noticed Bobba Fett standing near the door. "Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand.

* * *

Two shadowy figures moved stealthily among the columns at the perimeter of the room and was revealed to be Boushh, the bounty hunter alongside him the other bounty hunter stayed on watch. Boushh walked toward where Han Solo, the frozen space pilot, hung spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. The bounty hunter deactivated the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin. The heavy case slowly lowered to the floor of the alcove. Boushh stepped up to the case, studying Han, and then turned to the controls on the side of the coffin. He activated a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at his companion who was guarding the door and he turned back and slid the de-carbonization lever.

The case began to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face began to melt away. The bounty hunter watched as Han's body is freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror. He appeared quite dead. Boushh's ugly helmet leaned close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing. He waited, as Han's eyes popped open with a start and he began coughing. The bounty hunter steadied the staggering man.

The guard at the door stepped forward to see Han in Boushh' arms. "Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." Han touched his face with his hand and moaned. "I can't see." His voice surprisingly strong. "Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

"Your eyesight will return in time." Boushh said, holding him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Jabba's palace." The guard said and looked at the guard who was keeping watch. They nodded at each other. "Who are you?" He turned to where he could hear the voice.

The bounty hunter reached up and lifted the helmet from his head, revealing the beautiful face of Leia. "Someone who loves you."

"Leia!" He felt instant relief. She kissed him carefully. The other bounty hunter lifted the helmet over his head and it was Nadia. She blew the hair out of her face, "Han it's me. Nadia you okay?" She said walking over to him as Leia finished kissing him.

"Nadia!" He looked around for her and she helped him up with Leia. "I gotta get you out of here." Leia said to him, as they prepared to move him. As they helped Han to stand up, the relative quiet was pierced by an obscene huttse crackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that?" Nadia asked, and Han shook his head. "I know that laugh." He said, he was relieved that he could still hear. The curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens. He laughed again, and his gross cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee.

Nadia and Leia turned him around to face them. "Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little side tracked. It's not my fault."

Jabba laughed, and his sidekick croonie Bib made Nadia feel uneasy as his eyes slid over her lustfully.

"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder."

Han knew he wasn't going to get out of this. "Look..."

"Take him away!" The guards grabbed Han from Leia and Nadia and start to lead him away.

"Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Han was dragged off, as Lando quickly moved forward and attempted to lead Nadia and Leia away.

Leia looked to where Han was being took away, she didn't want to lose him again she just got him back. "Bring them to me." Bibb eyed Nadia lustfully, she shivered in disgust.

Jabba chuckled as a disguised Lando and a second guard dragged the beautiful young women toward him. Threepio peeked from behind a monster and quickly turned away in disgust.

"We have powerful friends. You are going to regret this." Leia moaned in pain, as the guard's grip tightened on her. Thankfully Lando was being gentle with her.

"I'm sure." Jabba said, Nadia would have liked to borrow Luke's lightsaber to cut Bibb's eyes out. He was creeping her out with the looks he was giving her. He reached forward tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she leaned back away from into Lando's chest. "Let us go." Nadia demanded and moved away from Bibbs reach.

"I like this one Master, she has fire in her. Both of them do. What shall we do with them?" Bibb asked Jabba. Jabba leant forward and sniffed Leia who turned away in horror. Threepio shrieked, "Ooh I can't bear to watch." Turning away, Nadia looked away in disgust as Jabba started to lick Leia.

 _Please hurry Luke._ She thought.

* * *

I'm _sorry for the wait, had a lot of problems with my laptop and I'm still having them, plus personal issues. But I'm determined to get this finished. Who has seen Rogue One?! It's very good, not as good as Force Awakens though I think. I'll try to get another update in by Christmas but if not have a great Christmas._

 _.2016_


End file.
